<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>semua bintang di langitmu by Snowflake (Cineraria)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070431">semua bintang di langitmu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake'>Snowflake (Cineraria)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flower comes into the sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Camp Nanowrimo, Cheesy, Cliche, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Newtmas married, Parent!Newtmas, Post-Canon, Romance, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), Slice of Life, bucin culture, newtmas - Freeform, plot what plot?, thomas minho is bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dengan seluruh rasa sakit dan derita yang dunia timpakan padanya di masa lalu, Newt adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya; bahkan jika itu hanya Newt, semua lebih dari cukup, bahkan terlalu sempurna.<br/>[Newtmas Stories: kisah-kisah di Haven, di mana Thomas dan Newt memulai hidup baru dan membangun peradaban bersama]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flower comes into the sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maze Runner trilogy bukan milik saya (kalau Newt punya saya udah pasti dia saya buat hidup donk huhu). Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk kebutuhan halu dan tidak mengambil keuntungan metari apapun.</p><p>- ini adalah kumpulan drabble, di-update suka-suka<br/>- saya pengen numpahin fantasi aja<br/>- tidak ada plot. apa itu plot? apakah semacam kue yang bisa dimakan? :")<br/>- isinya penuh keju, keju, dan keju<br/>- banyak adegan skinship<br/>- mungkin nanti bakal ditambahin tag warning bila rating naik (?)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jika laut kebahagiaan itu ada, Thomas yakin dirinya sudah tenggelam di dasarnya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seharusnya hidup itu seimbang; seimbang antara bahagia dan sengsara, seperti yang sering Thomas pikirkan saat ia kesulitan bernafas pada setiap detik yang membawanya berjuang menyeret tubuh <em> temannya </em>yang nyaris mati melalui kota terbakar, berpacu dengan waktu di suatu tempat di masa lalu. Rasanya sudah seabad yang lalu semenjak terakhir kali dirinya mempertanyakan itu━mengapa kesengsaraan terus merenggut keberuntungannya, dan ia hampir dilumat oleh dunia.</p><p>Akan tetapi kini, melihat Newt di depan matanya; senyum secerah matahari yang menyilaukan di wajahnya. Setelan putih yang disiapkan Sonya sebelumnya menambah ketampanan pemilik tubuh tinggi ramping itu. Thomas yakin ia telah menemukan keseimbangan itu. Dengan seluruh kesakitan dan penderitaan yang dunia timpakan padanya di masa lalu, Newt adalah kebahagiaannya; bahkan jika itu hanya Newt, semua lebih dari cukup, bahkan terlalu sempurna.</p><p>Newt melempar senyum dan Thomas tak bisa berhenti terpana. Bahkan jarak langkah-langkah yang membawa Newt padanya terasa begitu panjang. Thomas ingin meneriakkan sesuatu pada Minho yang berjalan mengiringi Newt ketika mereka melintasi petak di tengah-tengah barisan kursi.</p><p>Thomas lupa pada Gally yang berdiri mendampinginya. Ia merasakan remasan pelan di bahu. Ketika menoleh, Gally mengangguk padanya. Ia merasa tak siap tetapi ia harus. Telapak tangan Thomas berkeringat. Ia berusaha mengusir gugup tetapi gagal ketika fokusnya tak bisa teralih dari senyum Newt yang semakin dekat. Ia khawatir jantungnya akan melompat sebab begitu kerasnya debaran itu bertalu dalam dadanya.</p><p>Ini adalah hari penting. Semua sempurna dan jika laut kebahagiaan itu ada, Thomas yakin dirinya sudah tenggelam di dasarnya. Ia ingat betapa gugupnya dia saat menunggu jawaban Newt di tengah-tengah padang bunga matahari sekitar empat minggu lalu, lalu perasaan gembira yang segera menelannya ketika akhirnya Newt mengangguk sementara kilau senyum terus melekat di matanya. Kemudian mereka membuat seisi pulau sibuk oleh hingar-bingar. Vince bersikeras menggelar pesta sederhana untuk upacara pernikahan mereka, dan rekan-rekannya sepakat meminjamkan tangan dan tenaga mereka.</p><p>Thomas menyukai bagaimana setelan hitam yang membalut tubuhnya ini menaikkan rasa percaya dirinya. Baik setelan hitam miliknya dan setelan putih Newt adalah berkah tangan Sonya dan Harriet. Dijahit dari tiruan pola-pola dalam majalah mode bekas yang dulu sempat mereka selamatkan dari kapal.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Thomas berhasil menahan jiwanya agar tidak melayang tinggi begitu tepuk-tangan menyudahi sesi pidato singkat Jorge, ia tersenyum masih gugup. Ia berhasil memasangkan cincin di jari Newt tanpa bergetar, dan ia berhasil menekan semua luapan itu di hadapan senyum Newt yang terlalu menyilaukan. <em>P</em><em>asangan pengantin silakan berciuman, </em>suara orang tua itu terdengar meyakinkan ketika Thomas menemukan mata Newt mengerjap padanya, menunggu.</p><p>Ia merasakan titik air menetes di sudut mata. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu penuh, hampir membuat jantungnya meledak. Ia takut bila ini hanya mimpi atau semacam kesenangan sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia berjuang menyingkirkan seluruh ketakutan itu menjauh.</p><p>Ia hanya ingin memikirkan Newt, pesta pernikahan, dan hari bahagia mereka.</p><p>Jadi ketika Newt meraih tangannya, Thomas balas meremas tangannya lembut. Thomas tersenyum ketika paham Newt ingin dibimbing. Newt jadi yang pertama mendekat dan meliminasi jarak wajah mereka, sebelum Thomas beringsut menarik pinggangnya. Dan mereka saling mengklaim bibir bersama. Kilat meledak di sekujur tubuhnya tetapi perlahan-lahan itu menjadi tenang dan badai di cakrawalanya hilang. Ciuman mereka selembut ombak yang mendebur di pantai hari itu.</p><p>Newt adalah semua kesempurnaan dunia dan semua kebahagiaan yang langit tumpahkan untuknya.</p><p>Ada sapuan ringan yang hangat; manis di bibir ketika ribuan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik paru-paru. Ia hampir dibuat meleleh dan berpikir untuk menikmati momen ini sedikit lebih lama, tetapi puluhan pasang mata dari para tamu undangan itu cukup untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Newt melepas tautan bibir mereka, Thomas merasa kosong. Tahu Newt juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia memandangnya lembut. Tak henti mengagumi wajah tampan itu ketika bibirnya basah dengan pipi memerah.</p><p>“Thomas …”</p><p>“Newt …”</p><p>Thomas mengeratkan lilitan jari-jemari mereka ketika Newt mengangguk padanya.</p><p>Mereka menoleh pada pengiring pengantin mereka, Minho dan Gally yang menyeringai dan saling mengedipkan mata menggoda. Brenda, sang pembawa acara melanjutkan narasinya dan pasangan pengantin itu bergabung dengan pesta.</p><p>Fokusnya masih terpusat pada Newt ketika tangan saling menggenggam. Ia ingin mencium Newt, merengkuhnya dan membisikkan semua kata-kata cinta, tetapi kemudian merasa cukup oleh tautan tangan mereka berdua ketika ia bertekad untuk melindungi Newt, menjaga dan membahagiakannya.</p><p>Newt tersenyum padanya. Thomas mengunci tatapan mereka sehingga ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ini nyata; Newt begitu hidup dan bersinar. Mata coklatnya yang indah mencerminkan seluruh kebahagiaan mereka. Bahkan jika momen ini adalah tebusan, jika seluruh penderitaan itu adalah syarat untuk menemukan Newt-nya di ujung persimpangan agar kemudian mereka mewujudkan impian bersama, Thomas akan rela melalui (ujian) kesengsaraannya lagi dan lagi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jadi, intinya saya pengen bikin cerita yang berisi keseharian newtmas dalam universe di mana mereka selamat hingga ke safe haven, survive lalu membangun hidup bahagia bersama. yah saya gak pengen berteori tentang gimana caranya newt bisa terus hidup setelah melewati masa-masa kritis itu, karena rasanya udah cukup banyak karya senpai yang mengupas cerita dengan teori semacam itu.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. galaksi air mata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seandainya mata Thomas adalah lautan, itu penuh dengan cinta. Newt bisa merasakan luapannya, dan ia sudah meleleh dan tenggelam di bawah sapuan ombaknya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt bergerak mengumpulkan gelas bersih di rak piring kemudian membuka lemari penyimpanan. Memilah botol anggur sebelum mengambilnya.</p><p>Ia tertegun sejenak, merasakan sesuatu melekati punggungnya, menembusnya. Itu adalah tatapan intens dari Thomas yang duduk di balik meja di seberang dapur.</p><p>Newt tidak pernah sanggup mengatasi ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup mengatasinya ketika itu adalah jenis tatapan yang membuat debaran jantungnya bertalu lebih cepat?</p><p>Itu benar-benar sulit.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Newt berbalik dengan membawa sebotol anggur dan dua gelas bersih, ia tak ragu untuk segera bergabung di meja.</p><p>Thomas masih memandangnya dengan seluruh tatapan memuja.</p><p>Newt tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.</p><p>Hampir satu bulan setelah pernikahan dan Newt masih belum terbiasa dengan Thomas━ia benar-benar harus membuat dirinya terbiasa bila tak mau terancam pingsan setiap saat.</p><p>Meja itu ditata sedemikian rupa di tengah-tengah ruangan sebagai pembatas antara ruang depan dan dapur; meja bar, sebutan kerennya. Mereka telah bergotong-royong bersama untuk penataan perabot dalam kabin kecil mereka yang sederhana.</p><p>“<em>W</em><em>hat</em>?” Newt meletakkan botol anggurnya di meja.</p><p>Mereka saling menatap seperti orang bodoh tapi Newt tak dapat mengendalikan bibirnya untuk terus-menerus tersenyum. Giginya terasa kering tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti senyum. Tidak ketika ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk membalas tatapan Thomas━yang juga tak mau berhenti menatap<em>━</em>ya ampun, Thomas harus menghentikan itu atau ia akan mati.</p><p>“<em>Nothing.”  </em>Thomas menggelengkan kepala ringan, mengetukkan jari telunjuk di meja.</p><p>Tentu saja itu dusta. Sebab arti tatapan Thomas adalah semua kalimat pemujaan di dunia.</p><p>Newt berdehem, mengalihkan rasa gugup tiba-tiba ketika ia menuangkan anggur dalam gelas yang disodorkan Thomas.</p><p>Sore yang cerah di Safe Haven. Newt bisa mendengar siut angin yang berembus melintasi pintu terbuka di belakang punggungnya.</p><p>Thomas berterima kasih sebelum menyesap anggurnya dan Newt menuang botol untuk gelasnya sendiri.</p><p>Newt menaikkan satu alis ketika Thomas beringsut menggeser kursi supaya mereka lebih dekat hingga jarak yang memungkinkan mereka saling menyentuh dan merengkuh.</p><p>Seandainya mata Thomas adalah lautan, itu penuh dengan cinta. Newt bisa merasakan luapannya, dan ia sudah meleleh dan tenggelam di bawah sapuan ombaknya.</p><p>Newt membiarkan Thomas meraih tangannya dan menyatukan jemari mereka dalam remasan lembut. Ia sedikit terkesiap ketika satu tangan Thomas mencari jalan untuk membelai rahangnya. Usapan ibu jari di pipinya adalah kelembutan yang membuatnya meleleh (sekali lagi).</p><p>Ia tidak menepis tangan Thomas ataupun menyingkirkannya ketika jari jemari itu merangkak naik ke atas, menemukan jalan di antara helai rambutnya. Ia merasakan belaian lembut di pucuk kepala. Itu hangat dan dipenuhi kasih.</p><p>Newt terkekeh ketika Thomas tersenyum.</p><p>“Aku bisa mati kalau kau terus menerus membuatku begini.”</p><p>Thomas jelas tak peduli ketika ia membalas dengan konotasi yang tidak berhubungan dengan semua situasi. “Ya. Dan aku senang kau masih <em> hidup.</em>”</p><p>Oh, berhenti. Mereka sama-sama tahu, setelah semua penderitaan yang mereka lalui, rasanya mustahil percaya mereka mendapat kesempatan seindah ini; dipenuhi damai daalam sebuah hubungan bersama. Seolah-olah dunia di luar baik-baik saja serta labirin dan scorch dan kota terakhir itu hanya mimpi singkat yang tidak berarti.</p><p>Jelas semua itu memiliki arti. Bersama Thomas adalah kebahagiaan yang menghapus seluruh kepedihan mereka sebelumnya.</p><p>Maka ketika kemudian Thomas menangkup pipinya dan membelai rambutnya, Newt menekan tangan Thomas bersama, mengusapkan ibu jari di kulitnya.</p><p>Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di mata cokelat dan menemukan cermin perasaannya di sana. Ketika Thomas mencondongkan wajah dan meliminasi jarak untuk mengklaim bibirnya, Newt merasakan sengatan listrik yang berubah menjadi getaran lembut yang disukainya.</p><p>Newt membuka mulut, mempersilakan akses tetapi Thomas hanya mengusapkan lidahnya di sekitar bibir. Itu adalah ciuman basah yang lambat dan lembut. Ia menjilat rasa anggur Thomas dalam mulutnya, tetapi itu segera berubah menjadi rasa madu dan gula.</p><p>Ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tetes basah mengalir di pipinya dan ia membuka mata lalu menemukan seluruh emosi Thomas terpantul di mata cokelat yang bergantian antara tatap sendu, lalu bahagia, lalu sedih, lalu gembira, Newt paham apa yang ingin dia beri pada Thomas untuk menebus seluruh air mata.</p><p>“Newt …” Bisikan Thomas terdengar pecah.</p><p>“<em>It’s okay, Darling. </em>Kita baik-baik saja. Aku di sini, Tommy.”</p><p>Thomas mengangguk saat menguburkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.</p><p>Newt merasakan tubuh Thomas bergetar, entah karena menangis atau tertawa, atau keduanya.</p><p>Tangan Thomas erat melilit pinggangnya. Newt balas menarik bahu Thomas, menghapus semua jarak hingga ia yakin tak ada lagi ruang tersisa.</p><p>Mereka saling mendekap sangat erat, seolah jika salah satu melepaskannya, yang lain akan lenyap tak bersisa.</p><p>Newt membisikkan semua nama yang dia sematkan untuk Thomas; <em> teman, sahabat, panutan, kekasih, suami </em>…</p><p>Newt menekan ciuman di kepala Thomas. Ia selalu ingin melakukan ini, menghadiahi Thomas dengan setiap helaan nafas yang dia miliki. Menjadi yang pertama dilihat ketika Thomas bangun dan yang terakhir saat Thomas hendak tidur kembali. Ia ingin menjaga Thomas sebagaimana Thomas selalu melindunginya. Ia ingin menautkan jari jemari mereka untuk berjalan bersisian dan menua bersama. Ia ingin memberitahu Thomas bahwa dirinya ada untuknya. Memastikan Thomas tercukupi oleh kebahagiaannya di sisinya.</p><p>Newt meraih dagu Thomas untuk mengangkat wajahnya.</p><p>Mereka bersitatap dan itu menjadi tangis bahagia ketika Newt mengusapkan ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di pipi Thomas. Tak ada yang ingin melepaskan yang lain ketika mereka berdekapan lebih erat dan mencuri semua waktu di dunia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. merengkuh cahaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang selama ini diimpikannya; memberi Newt kebahagiaan yang pantas seperti yang dia dambakan darinya, memberinya balasan dan penghormatan yang sepadan atas perasaan itu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter ini (masih) ... keju :")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas selalu menyukai setiap detik yang mereka miliki bersama. Meski itu hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Saling berpelukan, mengusap pipi dan membelai kepala. Seperti kali ini ketika tangannya beristirahat di kepala Newt, jemarinya berpindah menelusuri lekuk pipi dan menyisir rambut emas.</p><p>Newt mendengkus (pura-pura kesal) tetapi senyumnya mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukainya. </p><p>Thomas menarik tubuh ramping itu. Merasakan gesekan dengan seprai kasur hingga yakin tidak ada jarak yang tersisa.</p><p>Ketika Newt tak henti melebarkan senyum di wajahnya, Thomas terpaku pada cara bibir itu terbuka saat Newt menjulurkan ujung lidah menyerempet bibir bawah. Menggodanya bahkan saat tahu Thomas tidak menginginkan sentuhan yang agak <em> melewati batas </em>meskipun sebetulnya istilah itu tidak berlaku lagi, sebab mereka sudah melewati keintiman yang lebih dari ini.</p><p>Thomas membalas senyumnya dengan kecupan di dahi.</p><p>Newt mengerang rendah sebagai bentuk protes. Tangannya menarik kerah kaus Thomas dan beringsut lebih rapat. Wajah mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menyikat.</p><p>Napas Newt yang hangat menggelitik wajahnya. Tetapi Thomas justru menekan lengannya di antara bahu dan kepala Newt, tangan tak henti mengusap rambut pirang.</p><p>Newt terkekeh halus dan kemudian memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk menikmati sentuhannya daripada bermain-main ataupun menggoda. Mereka memiliki semua waktu untuk saling melucuti pakaian nanti malam.</p><p>Thomas senang akhirnya Newt tidak mendorongnya untuk melakukan keintiman lebih dari ini seperti yang mereka sama-sama inginkan. Ia menyukai sensasi hangat tubuh mereka yang saling membungkus rapat di atas lapisan pakaian, sebab ia hanya ingin merasakan betapa halus rambut emas itu di tangannya dan betapa lembut kulit seputih susu itu ketika disentuh.</p><p>Ketika Thomas menimpakan kakinya di atas kaki Newt, ia menyukai bagaimana tubuh ramping itu terasa pas dalam rengkuhannya.</p><p>Ini hangat dan lembut dan melenakan. Kupu-kupu imajiner yang menggelitiki perutnya mengantar getaran senang ke punggung.</p><p>Terkadang Thomas masih belum percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar memiliki momen ini. Yang selama ini diimpikannya; memberi Newt kebahagiaan yang pantas seperti yang dia dambakan darinya, memberinya balasan dan penghormatan yang sepadan atas perasaan itu. Tetapi dengan Newt dalam rengkuhannya di tempat tidurnya, ia menjadi yakin bahwa ini nyata, dan tidak ada yang lebih indah darinya.</p><p>Untuk puluhan menit yang mendekati hitungan jam mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu; saling merengkuh dengan Thomas mengusapkan belaian lembut di rambut pirang. Mata Newt terpejam dengan dada naik turun perlahan karena nafasnya yang tenang. Begitu tenang hingga Thomas mengira suaminya tertidur.</p><p>“Tommy, sampai kapan kau melakukan ini?”</p><p>Bisikan itu membuat Thomas terkejut dalam taraf kecil, tetapi rengkuhannya semakin erat. Lengannya membungkus pinggang Newt, menemukan jalan untuk menyapu punggungnya.</p><p>“Hingga selama yang kuinginkan,” jawab Thomas dalam rupa bisikan juga. Belaian tangan masih meluncur lembut di antara dahi, ubun-ubun dan belakang telinga.</p><p>Tatapan jatuh di bibir merah Newt yang tampak samar di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya yang menyelinap melalui celah tirai.</p><p>Thomas bertanya spontan. “Bagaimana perasaanmu?”</p><p>“Serius? Kau tanya begitu?” Newt membuka mata. Tatapannya dipenuhi sayang. Thomas senang dialah pemilik kilau kebahagiaan di mata itu.</p><p>Thomas tahu perasaan Newt-nya dan ia ingin memastikannya lagi, sebanyak yang ia mau, sebab ia tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar itu darinya.</p><p>Newt menghela nafas. “Aku bahagia, Tommy ... dengan memilikimu di tempat tidurku. Menurutmu ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini?”</p><p>Thomas menyukai cara kerutan di mata Newt ketika tatapannya berseri oleh rasa kasih dan rindu.</p><p>Thomas terkekeh halus. Mengubur bisikan di bibir Newt. “Ya. Itu yang ingin kudengar darimu. Terima kasih untuk berada di sini. Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga.”</p><p>Selamanya, itu hanya Newt yang menjadi pusat kebahagiaannya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. secangkir uap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt mencoba menghitung tetapi tidak berhasil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt menghitung momen-momen <em> intim </em>yang mereka miliki, tetapi kemudian menyerah karena itu tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Yakin tidak akan tersisa lebih banyak waktu untuk menghitung sebab yang bisa dijangkau oleh hitungannya tidak akan pernah memuaskan mereka.</p><p>Ia masih ingat malam pertama mereka yang panas tepat setelah pesta pernikahan dan teman-teman mereka menggoda dengan candaan yang membuat wajahnya dan Thomas memerah.</p><p>Tetapi segera setelah mereka saling melucuti pakaian dan ia membiarkan Thomas membimbing permainan mereka, Newt segera tahu ia akan selalu menyukai pemandangan Thomas yang berkeringat di atasnya. Ia menyukai cara Thomas memanjakan setiap inci tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut; membelai dengan tangan dan lebih banyak menggunakan bibir. Ia menyukai setiap tiupan nafas Thomas yang terasa panas di kulitnya. Ia berusaha menghitung tetapi kemudian gagal karena fokusnya terpecah antara meresapi betapa nikmat sentuhannya, betapa indah mata gelap Thomas yang berkabut, dan ia gagal bertahan ketika merasakan milik Thomas yang berdenyut jauh dalam dirinya, menembus hingga titik terdalam dan mengirim sensasi kenikmatan tak terhingga. Ketika Thomas mendesahkan namanya dengan cara yang belum pernah ia dengar, dan ia balas memanggil nama Thomas dengan sepenuh luapan cinta, kewarasannya terserak dan ia mendapati dirinya melayang di antara bintang-bintang.</p><p>Keesokan paginya ia mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh yang melilit bahunya erat tapi lembut. Semua kebahagiaan dunia tumpah memenuhi dadanya.</p><p>Ada waktu ketika Newt berinisiatif membawa permainan mereka sedikit lebih liar. Ia menyeringai ketika Thomas tak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Dan segera ia tahu Thomas menyukai caranya mendominasi. Mulanya ia akan memanipulasi dengan cara membiarkan Thomas mengambil kendali di awal percumbuan. Ia akan menggulingkan Thomas agar bisa mengangkangi pinggulnya. Ia menyukai gelak tawa Thomas yang kemudian berubah menjadi erangan rendah yang terdengar erotis ketika tangannya menekan milik Thomas dan menggiling pinggul mereka bergesekan bersama. Ia menyukai cara Thomas bergetar di bawah sentuhannya ketika usapan itu meningkat menjadi tekanan yang agresif. Ia menyukai suara-suara yang dibuat Thomas━dan fakta bahwa itu disebabkan oleh dirinya dan hanya untuknya.</p><p>Ketika kemudian ia membuat Thomas terbelalak terkejut saat ia membungkus milik Thomas penuh dalam dirinya. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit dan Thomas membantu dengan menahan pinggulnya dengan lengan. Ia menggeram nikmat ketika satu tangan Thomas menemukan jalan memanjakan miliknya yang mengeras. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain menarik-dorong tubuhnya merasakan denyutan panas yang tersegel jauh dalam dirinya dan menyempurnakan kenikmatan mereka dalam desahan klimaks bersama.</p><p>Newt mengerjapkan mata menyadari ranjang di sisinya kosong dan dingin. Cahaya terang mengintip melalui celah tirai. Suara-suara kesibukan pulau mengalir di antara pagi yang merangkak di tepi pantai. Ia bangkit keluar kamar dan menemukan Thomas duduk di kursi malas. Jendela terbuka yang menghadap ke pantai itu seperti dunia dalam lukisan. Ombak yang telah berkelana melintasi lautan menjamah tepi pantai dengan cara seperti merindukan percumbuan dengan daratan.</p><p>Kepala Thomas menyembul di balik sandaran kursi. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat rambutnya yang berantakan dan bertelanjang dada, itu sudah membuat gairahnya naik. </p><p>Newt berjalan perlahan setelah melilitkan selimut di tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia mencium aroma kopi. Menguar dari cangkir di meja. Uap tipis mengepul dalam larik cahaya yang mengambang di udara.</p><p>Newt menyeringai ketika ia beringsut melemparkan tubuhnya yang ringan ke atas pangkuan suaminya.</p><p>Thomas berjengit kaget, tetapi kemudian ia balas menarik pinggangnya dalam dekapan lengan.</p><p>Senyum Thomas adalah matahari pagi yang menyulam langit dengan rekah sinarnya saat dia menggumam, "Newt?”</p><p>Newt bersenandung sebagai jawaban. Ia meletakkan kepala di bahu Thomas dan menguburkan wajah di lehernya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mencium wangi tubuhnya. Aroma musk lembut yang bercampur keringat. Itu nyaman dan menggairahkan.</p><p>Thomas terkekeh pelan. Newt selalu menyukai pagi ketika ia bisa bermalas-malasan dalam rengkuhan Thomas seperti ini.</p><p>Newt menyukai ide itu ketika tangannya bergerak menjamah ke sekitar perut Thomas dan merambat hingga ke bawah, di antara dua pahanya.</p><p>Thomas mengerang merasakan remasan di selangkangannya. Ia menahan tangan Newt sebentar tetapi kemudian urung saat melihat matanya berkilat nakal.</p><p>“Aku bisa membuat pagimu baik di sini, Tommy?"</p><p>Newt membalas ketika tangannya menarik celana Thomas tak sabaran. Ia memutar posisi duduk menyesuaikan sudut hingga sepenuhnya mengangkangi Thomas.</p><p>Selimut Newt ditarik, sebelum menjuntai jatuh di bawah kursi.</p><p>Thomas meremas pantat Newt dan menekan selangkangan mereka bertumbukan. Mereka mengerang bersama.</p><p>Newt menekan ciuman basah di leher Thomas. Bibir menggigit kecil dan meninggalkan bekas merah di kulitnya. Ia kemudian menghisap bekas ciuman itu dan menyalinnya di titik yang diinginkan selanjutnya.</p><p>Newt memiringkan leher dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang ketika Thomas membalas dengan ciuman serupa; bibir menandai lehernya, berpindah ke tulang selangka, menjilat area dada dan menjamah perutnya.</p><p>Mereka saling berlomba dalam dominasi. Tangan Thomas di bawah, menggiling milik mereka bersama. Tangan Newt tersangkut di rambut Thomas, meremas helai cokelatnya. Mulut menjamah setiap titik sensitif dan setiap nadi di kulit masing-masing. Pagi hari menjadi terlalu panas ketika erangan dan desahan mereka bersahutan di ruangan yang sunyi.</p><p>Thomas menyatukan dahi mereka. Nafas terengah-engah. Tanpa pikir panjang Newt merenggut bibirnya dalam ciuman rakus. Ia mengusap lidahnya di bibir Thomas, yang kemudian memberinya akses. Ia segera masuk mencari semua rasa dan ia menemukan pahit kopi meleleh dalam mulutnya. Itu segera bercampur menjadi manis ketika ciuman melibatkan lidah dan lebih banyak saliva. Thomas mendorong lidahnya kembali dan ia mengambil dominasi dalam mulutnya.</p><p>Semua kenikmatan ciuman, ditambah tangan yang bekerja konstan di kemaluan mereka, mengirim getaran listrik di punggungnya. Tangan Thomas yang lain mengusap bagian dalam pahanya.</p><p>Newt merasa kosong ketika Thomas melepas ciuman untuk kebutuhan oksigen. Kepalanya pusing dan berkabut. Kakinya yang melilit pinggul Thomas, bergetar kesemutan.</p><p>Newt terengah-engah. Bibirnya yang membengkak merah, beruap. Ia segera menguburkan wajah di leher Thomas ketika merasa dekat.  Ketika kemudian merasakan otot-otot perutnya bergetar, ia menggigit tenggorokan Thomas, yang menggeram rendah ketika klimaks mereka tumpah bersama. Kehangatan itu segera membanjiri perut telanjang mereka.</p><p>Mereka masih berada dalam posisi itu, lengan dan kaki saling melilit erat.</p><p>“<em>Great job, Tommy.” </em>Newt bergumam di leher Thomas.</p><p>Thomas menekan bibir di telinga Newt, mengulumnya sebelum berbisik. “Kau hebat, Newt.”</p><p>Ada angin sepoi-sepoi menyelinap lewat jendela tetapi itu ditimpa oleh kehangatan Thomas yang menyelimutinya. Newt tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain helaan nafas Thomas yang meniup kulitnya, juga cara debaran jantung Thomas yang berlomba dengan miliknya. Newt tak sanggup menghitung, tetapi bila itu dibandingkan dengan penderitaan mereka sebelumnya (setelah mereka nyaris dipisahkan oleh semesta), jelas keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan mereka tak terhingga.</p><p>Ketika Thomas mengangkat kepala, Newt menemukan samudra cinta tumpah (lagi) di matanya. Ia menarik rambut Thomas dan menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang selanjutnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. matahari seribu warna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matanya lekat memandangi Newt. Memerhatikan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghapus keringat di wajahnya, tetapi angin itu lebih magis ketika mengaduk rambut pirang dan membuatnya berantakan. Dan ia lebih menyukai bagaimana cara angin itu meniup tangkai bunga yang bergulir di belakang Newt, membuat ilusi latar serupa efek blur yang membaur. Kuning cerah, emas yang indah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! sepertinya saya berubah pikiran. ini bakal jadi cerita bersambung yang mengisahkan keseharian dan lika-liku rumah tangga newtmas, tetap dengan alur yang sederhana dan ringan </p><p>bagian awal chapter ialah flashback</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt adalah kilau emas yang disepuh dari cahaya murni.</p><p>Semenjak malam kedatangannya di Glade, saat pandangan pertama mereka di sekitar api unggun, Thomas diam-diam mencatat fakta itu untuk dirinya.</p><p>Kemudian ketika ia mencari-cari apakah ada materi atau senyawa apapun yang dapat diasosiasikan dengan Newt-nya, atau cocok menjadi representasi dirinya, ia menemukan warna-warna yang hangat dan cerah.</p><p>Dan Thomas mencetuskan ide itu pada suatu siang ketika matahari terik menyiram pemukiman mereka di pantai. Saat melihat Newt berdiri di tengah-tengah padang bunga matahari, ia tertegun pada cara pemuda itu berkilau seperti semua cahaya terkumpul dalam dirinya.</p><p>Thomas menemukannya lagi.</p><p>Newt adalah bunga matahari.</p><p>Jadi ketika kemudian ia berlari tak peduli kakinya menendang kerikil dan menginjak-injak dedaunan kering. Ia mempercepat langkah hingga menjatuhkan keranjang makan siang mereka di hadapan Newt.</p><p>Newt, dengan setangkai semak liar yang baru dipotong oleh gunting di tangan kanannya. Mengernyitkan dahi, heran. “Tommy? Ada apa?”</p><p>Thomas megap-megap mengatur nafas.</p><p>Matanya lekat memandangi Newt. Memerhatikan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghapus keringat di wajahnya, tetapi angin itu lebih magis ketika mengaduk rambut pirang dan membuatnya berantakan. Dan ia lebih menyukai bagaimana cara angin itu meniup tangkai bunga yang bergulir di belakang Newt, membuat ilusi latar serupa efek blur yang membaur. Kuning cerah, emas yang indah.</p><p>Dan kalimat itu meluncur tanpa bisa ia tahan, <em>"Will </em><em>you marry me?” </em></p><p>Thomas tidak paham darimana keberanian itu berasal.</p><p>Tapi baiklah, ia memang sudah memikirkan ini sejak jauh hari. Menyiapkan mental selama lebih dari sepuluh malam demi bisa mengucap kalimat ini tanpa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.</p><p>Rasanya hampir mustahil saat menyadari, ternyata semudah itu? Ia hanya butuh menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.</p><p>Thomas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya yang kotor. Selongsong bundar yang lebih mirip besi dibanding cincin sungguhan. Benda itu ditemukan di antara tumpukan benda logam di gudang desa. Sudah digosok dan dibersihkan hingga mengkilap seperti baru. Seharusnya ini cukup.</p><p>Ia buru-buru mengangkat cincin itu dengan jarinya, tetapi kemudian sadar oleh ekspresi terperangah yang terpasang di wajah Newt.</p><p>“Apa katamu?” Newt mendesis.</p><p>Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Mulutnya menganga dan mata berkilat oleh rasa tidak percaya.</p><p>Newt berusaha mencerna hingga tampaknya ia sadar bahwa Thomas serius dalam ucapannya. “Aku tak salah dengar kan?”</p><p>Thomas mengangkat cincin lebih dekat. Mengangguk. “Ya. Newt. Itu benar. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku.”</p><p>Thomas merasakan rona merah naik di pipi, tetapi ia tak peduli. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini; sesuatu seperti lelehan gula atau mentega cair yang berlinang dalam hati.</p><p>Ia lebih peduli pada keberaniannya sendiri. Membawa langkah kaki mendekat, lalu berlutut di depan Newt.</p><p>“Maukah kau…” Suaranya adalah harapan yang disertai keraguan.</p><p>Segera ketika Newt mengulurkan tangan, Thomas tak membuang waktu segera memasangkan cincin besi itu di jari manisnya.</p><p>Newt masih ternganga, mengangkat tangan di mana cincin itu bertengger manis di jari. Detik berikutnya ketika Thomas kembali berdiri, dengan seluruh kegembiraan bertalu-talu seperti detak jantung di rongga dadanya, Newt menerjangnya tanpa ampun. </p><p>Kekeh tawa Newt terkubur di dadanya. “Astaga, Tommy. Ya. Sudah ratusan kali adegan ini tergambar di kepalaku.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Hei, Tommy?”</p><p>Thomas tersadar dari lamunan ketika Newt melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia senang mengulangi setiap adegan manis yang pernah mereka punya, ketika ia mencium cincin di jari Newt dengan bunga matahari itu sebagai saksinya.</p><p>“Ya, Newt?”</p><p>Thomas mencuri pandang pada cincin yang terpasang di jari manis Newt. Cincin itu sudah diganti dengan cincin lain dari hari pernikahan mereka.</p><p>Newt menodongkan benda persegi seukuran telapak tangan dan Thomas menangkap benda itu saat membentur dadanya.</p><p>Si pirang menyeringai. “Itu kameramu. Katamu kemarin ingin kamera?”</p><p>Thomas mengerjap. Baru menyadari benda di tangannya adalah kamera. “Wow. Ini sangat bagus. Dapat darimana?”</p><p>“Berterima kasihlah pada Minho.” Newt menjawab.</p><p>Thomas mengamati kamera analog yang kemungkinan berasal dari barang bekas yang direparasi. Ia mengutak-atik tombol mencari tahu cara menggunakannya. Rasanya ia pernah memegang benda ini.</p><p>“Ayo, Newt. Kita keluar.”</p><p>Newt mengangkat alis tetapi tetap mengikuti ketika Thomas menarik tangannya. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga kabin kemudian berhenti di pekarangan belakang. Itu adalah area yang cukup luas untuk berkebun dan bercocok tanam. Mereka bersama memprakarsai ide ini. Tanaman bunga matahari di sini masih berupa tunas, baru beberapa bulan benihnya berpindah dari padang bunga utama.</p><p>Padang bunga utama yang mereka kembangkan sebelumnya, yang merupakan tempat Thomas melamar Newt itu, terletak di sebelah tenggara desa, dekat ke arah ladang.</p><p>Thomas membuat instruksi dan Newt menurut. Berdiri dengan pose diatur sedemikian rupa, menyesuaikan dengan angle kamera.</p><p>Newt berdiri di depan jajaran tangkai tunas matahari. Di tangannya ada setangkai bunga matahari yang lain.</p><p>Kemudian Thomas berjalan mundur, mengangkat kamera dan mengambil beberapa jepretan. Tersenyum puas begitu selesai.</p><p>“Ke sini, Tommy.” Newt melambaikan tangan. “Kau tak ingin mengambil foto berdua?”</p><p>Thomas menaikkan alis. “Sebentar. Mungkin kita bisa mencari bantuan.”</p><p>Lima menit kemudian setelah Thomas berhasil membawa Aris di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia bergabung dengan Newt. Mengambil tangannya. Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan senyum lebar di atas setangkai bunga matahari.</p><p>Aris mengambil beberapa jepretan. Beberapa kali mereka berdua sengaja membuat berbagai pose dan bergerak dengan ritme tertentu setiap jeda pengambilan gambar.</p><p>Newt sempat menekan kecupan ringan di pipi Thomas.</p><p>Thomas meraih dagu Newt lalu menekan bibir di dahinya, melabuhkan kecupan lembut.</p><p>Menyadari erangan setengah kesal Aris yang disuarakan sebagai bentuk protes menyaksikan api kemesraan yang diumbar itu, mereka tertawa lepas.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan, Bung,” kata Aris akhirnya.</p><p>“Seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada bunga matahari?” Newt bertanya. Jari jemari mereka terjalin di sekitar tangkai bunga.</p><p>“Sebesar rasa sukaku padamu. Tetapi aku menyukai bunga ini sebagai definisi mandiri yang melengkapi keberadaanmu.”</p><p>Wajah Newt memerah ketika ia terkekeh bahagia. “Sedikit peningkatan cara merayu ya, Tommy?”</p><p>Thomas kembali menekan ciuman di dahi. “Aku hanya merayumu kok.”</p><p>Saat Newt melempar senyum termanisnya, itu adalah semua emas yang meleleh; semua kehangatan cahaya yang tumpah, menggenangi kolam hatinya hingga terisi penuh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho bahagia (dan ia selalu bahagia) melihat kedua sahabat terbaiknya bersama━kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaannya juga.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! ada Minho! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beranda rumah Thomas dan Newt sore itu tampak meriah. Mereka mengundang teman-teman mereka dalam pesta panen semangka. Pesta itu sebetulnya digelar di kebun samping rumah. Sementara di beranda ada Thomas, Newt dan Minho yang tengah berkumpul bertiga. Mereka menyiapkan gelondongan buah semangka yang dibelah dan dibagi menjadi beberapa irisan.</p><p>Itu adalah semangka dari hasil panen, yang tahun ini cukup memuaskan. Ada juga beberapa jenis buah-buahan yang lain.</p><p>Newt adalah kepala yang bertanggung jawab atas ladang dan tanaman. Ia berinisiatif menggelar perayaan ini (setelah membagi hasil panennya untuk simpanan di gudang.)</p><p>Orang-orang berkumpul di kebun. Mereka antusias membicarakan rencana membuka pasar, yang merupakan kelanjutan proyek mereka bersama dalam membangun dan mengembangkan tata tertib bermasyarakat.</p><p>Seperti yang mereka lakukan di sini.</p><p>Thomas membelah buah semangka di tangannya menjadi empat bagian.</p><p>Kemudian, Newt akan membagi semangka-semangka itu menjadi irisan-irisan kecil.</p><p>Terakhir, Minho yang menata irisan semangka itu dalam nampan-nampan besar untuk kemudian mengantarnya ke meja di sana.</p><p>Minho tak luput memerhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik kedua sahabatnya. Menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka, itu menghangatkan hatinya. Setiap mereka berdua saling melempar tatap mesra yang terbaca setiap kali mereka kedapatan mencuri pandang pada yang lain. Ketika mereka berdua melibatkan dirinya dalam perbincangan mereka; bercerita tentang masa lalu dan tertawa atas candaan lama. Beberapa hal tidak ada yang berubah.</p><p>Minho menggoda Thomas ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu cemberut mendengarkan cerita-cerita Newt di Glade sebelum kemunculannya. Sepertinya Thomas cemburu pada fakta bahwa dirinya sudah mengenal Newt lebih lama.</p><p>Terkadang Newt yang kedapatan bermuka masam saat Thomas dengan dirinya menceritakan sesuatu yang belum pernah terkuak saat malam berdarah mereka ketika terjebak di labirin. Seolah Newt merasa mereka berdua berbagi dunia mereka sendiri tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya.</p><p>Lain kali, Minho agak merasa iri setiap mendengar cerita-cerita mereka saat enam bulan yang mereka lewati dalam perencanaan untuk menyelamatkannya dari benteng Wicked di Kota Terakhir.</p><p>Tetapi itu semua selalu berakhir dengan tawa.</p><p>Minho bahagia (dan ia selalu bahagia) melihat kedua sahabat terbaiknya bersama━kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaannya juga, dan itu semua sepadan untuk mereka. Sementara sebagai sahabat, mereka bertiga adalah satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan. Ia yakin Thomas dan Newt juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya.</p><p>Minho menggeser nampan yang sudah penuh irisan semangka sebelum mengambil nampan kosong lain ketika Thomas melepaskan pisaunya dan beranjak ke pagar beranda hendak mengambil buah semangka baru. Thomas tampak berbincang dengan seseorang. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti Aris.</p><p>Minho memandangi Newt yang masih fokus mengiris semangka dengan pisaunya.</p><p>“Bagaimana kabarmu?” Newt bertanya tanpa mendongak.</p><p>Minho nyengir. “Terlalu sibuk berdua sampai kalian melupakanku ya?”</p><p>Newt mengendikkan bahu, tak terpengaruh. “Harusnya aku tak usah bertanya. Kau tampak baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Ya, Newt. Hidup kita sempurna bukan?”</p><p>Newt mengangkat potongan semangka dan memberinya pada Minho untuk ditaruh di nampan.</p><p>“Sangat sempurna hingga kukira pengalaman labirin itu cuma mimpi.”</p><p>“Rasanya baru kemarin kita berlarian; putus asa mencari jalan keluar dan kejar-kejaran dengan Griver.”</p><p>“Omong-omong, masih suka lari pagi, Min?” Tiba-tiba nostalgia mereka disela oleh pertanyaan Newt, ketika Thomas berbalik membawa dua semangka besar. “Sendirian?”</p><p>Minho mengangguk. “Masih. Sendirian itu agak menjengkelkan tahu. Kau sudah mencuri Thomas dariku,” ujarnya pura-pura kesal.</p><p>Newt terkekeh geli tetapi tidak berusaha mengelak tuduhan itu.</p><p>Thomas memandangi mereka berdua tidak mengerti. Tangannya memutar-mutar buah semangka bulat besar yang masih utuh di atas meja.</p><p>“Kenapa tidak bergabung lari denganku lagi, Thomas?” Minho menatap Thomas. “Seberapa kuat gravitasi Newt dan ranjang itu menarikmu, huh?”</p><p>Thomas berdehem ketika pipinya merona. “Maaf, Min. Tapi kombinasi keduanya memang sangat dahsyat bagiku.”</p><p>Giliran wajah Newt yang memerah. Minho terkekeh, menaikkan satu alis.</p><p>“Diam, Tommy. Besok aku akan membuatmu bangun dan bergabung lari dengannya lagi.”</p><p>Thomas mendecih pelan. “Mana bisa begitu, Newt?”</p><p>“Tentu saja.”</p><p>“Serius? Kau ingin aku berada jauh darimu?”</p><p>Minho menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak pernah puas dengan semua waktu kalian eh, <em> pasangan pengantin? </em>Ya ampun! Padahal itu hanya akan menjadi beberapa jam saat kalian berjauhan.”</p><p>Newt terkekeh kecil. “Itu dia. Tommy. Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan berjauhan darimu sebentar.”</p><p>Thomas menggerutu pelan ketika Newt mulai mengiris semangka baru (yang hampir terlupakan).</p><p>“Oh ya? Aku harap memang begitu, Newt. Tidak yakin kau akan suka rela melepaskanku besok.”</p><p>“Berhenti merayu di depan sahabatmu, kalian suami istri menjijikkan.” Minho memprotes.</p><p>"Kau yang mulai. Jangan iri, Minho." Thomas menjawab.</p><p>Ketika mereka bertiga terkekeh bersama, itu seperti dering melodi yang membanjiri telinga Minho lalu meresap dalam jiwanya.</p><p>Ia tak ingin menukar kebahagiaan ini dengan apapun. Dunia kecil mereka yang sempurna; bebas dari ketakutan, aman dari kejaran Wicked, dan terlindung dari virus mematikan. Semua waktu yang ia miliki bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya adalah kekayaan yang tak ternilai harganya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ini tuh hitungannya sudah AU tapi, tapi ... saya pengennya masuk CANON :"(<br/>denial sih, rasanya tiap nulis ini tuh saya lupa realita, tapi bukankah yang namanya 'halu' itu untuk lari dari realita ya?</p><p>mungkin jalan tengahnya gini: pakai aja tag Canon Divergence, Alternate Canon, atau Alternate Reality huehe</p><p>(tetep sih, back story-nya newtmas dkk di sini masih ambil dari labirin juga /yha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sepiring cinta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas benar-benar lucu ketika takut dan merajuk seperti itu. Jadi ia sengaja mempertahankan topeng marah dan kesal ini untuk mendesak Thomas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sepertinya penggunaan POV setiap chapter bakal dibuat acak dan nggak bergantian lagi (kayak di chap awal-awal)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bicara tentang pembagian tugas rumah tangga, pada awalnya mereka tidak menentukan siapa harus melakukan apa. Itu diselesaikan secara sukarela tetapi seringnya dikerjakan bersama-sama. Kecuali hingga saat Newt menyadari beberapa hal, dan bahwa Thomas ternyata mahir dalam menangani satu-dua pekerjaan tetapi tidak untuk hal-hal yang lain.</p><p>Akhirnya setelah diskusi yang sedikit alot, Newt menetapkan bahwa tugas-tugas rumah tangga itu selayaknya dibagi. Newt akan menangani urusan dapur dan masak-memasak, sementara Thomas yang bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan rumah. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak boleh saling membantu (dengan menangani pekerjaan yang lain).</p><p>Pembagian itu bukan tanpa alasan. Seperti kali ini saat Newt baru pulang dari ladang dan menemukan dapur seperti bekas arena perang. Thomas telah membuat kekacauan.</p><p>Newt masih ternganga ketika melintasi dapur untuk mencuci tangan setelah meletakkan peralatan cangkul dan parang di pojok dinding.</p><p>Thomas duduk pasrah di meja makan. Ia tampak pucat pasi━entah karena cemas atau sesuatu yang lain.</p><p>Pandangan Newt tajam beredar ke sekeliling. Ada ceceran tepung di lantai, talenan kayu patah menjadi dua, dan di atas kompor ada panci yang teronggok berisi adonan setengah matang (entah semacam bubur) yang warna dan rupanya tidak menggugah selera.</p><p>Newt mengangkat panci bubur setengah jadi itu, mendekatkan hidung untuk mencium baunya. Sementara matanya tak lepas mengawasi Thomas.</p><p>Benar. Yang meringkuk di depan sana adalah<em> penyelamatnya</em>. Thomas jelas <em> pahlawan </em> bagi semua orang. Dia membawa mereka melewati berbagai peristiwa besar dan menuntun mereka mengalahkan semua rintangan. Tetapi dia juga bukan manusia yang <em> sempurna. </em></p><p>“Berapa kali kubilang, Thomas?” Newt tahu Thomas tahu ketika ia memanggil dengan nama itu, artinya sudah tak ada toleransi lagi. “Tidak ada yang memasak kecuali saat aku di dapur.”</p><p>Newt mencolek bubur di panci. Raut wajahnya berubah begitu ia menjilat jarinya, mencicipi. Rasanya masam dan aneh.</p><p>“Newt …” Si rambut cokelat mengunyah bibir, mengusap dahi dan menghela napas. Sangat frustrasi.</p><p>Sebetulnya Newt menahan rasa ingin terbahak. Thomas benar-benar lucu ketika takut dan merajuk seperti itu. Jadi ia sengaja mempertahankan topeng <em> marah dan kesal </em>ini untuk mendesak Thomas.</p><p>“Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar aturan kita, sungguh.” Thomas menggerutu pelan. Setengah berharap alasannya bisa dimengerti.</p><p>Newt meletakkan panci. Ia menyingkirkan sampah di lantai dengan kakinya.</p><p>“Kau bisa menungguku sampai pulang kan? Atau kalau memang selapar itu kau bisa minta dulu dari dapur Frypan.”</p><p>Tiba-tiba wajah Thomas berubah menjadi lebih yakin. Ia menegakkan kepala seolah bersiap akan sesuatu ketika berkata, “Begini, Newt …”</p><p>Newt akhirnya luluh ketika Thomas menceritakan kronologis yang membuatnya nekat memasak.</p><p>Thomas pulang lebih awal dari dermaga listrik━sebutan bagi lokasi pekerjaan Thomas seperti Newt yang bercocok tanam di ladang━karena sakit perut. Ia merasa lapar dan karena tidak menemukan sisa makanan di dapur, ia mencoba memasak bubur. Tetapi kemudian ia menyesal karena itu sia-sia. Rasa buburnya aneh dan tidak enak. Ia memaksa menelan beberapa suap tetapi akhirnya berhenti di suapan keenam. Ia baru akan membereskan kekacauan di dapur ketika Newt mengetuk pintu depan dan mendapati dirinya tak bisa kabur ke manapun selain duduk menunggu untuk dimarahi.</p><p>Newt tak dapat menahan tawa ketika Thomas mengakhiri ceritanya.</p><p>Thomas masih menunduk pasrah ketika Newt akhirnya berkata, “Tugas-tugas kecil yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu rumit bukan keahlianmu ya, Tommy.”</p><p>Thomas menarik nafas, menggaruk pipinya. “Benar. Intinya keahlianku adalah membawa semua orang━bahkan benda━menuju kekacauan mereka dan mengakhirinya di sana.”</p><p>Newt terkekeh panjang hingga bahunya bergetar. Bagus, Thomas menyadarinya juga. Tubuhnya condong ke depan ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu Thomas agak keras.</p><p>“Jadi, sekarang bersihkan itu. Dan kau bisa istirahat setelahnya sambil menontonku memasak, Tommy.”</p><p>Akhirnya setelah Newt membuat Thomas membersihkan semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya, Newt meletakkan mangkuk dan piring berisi menu makan malam yang masih mengepul.</p><p>Newt terkekeh melihat Thomas tak berhenti memandang sajian di meja dengan air liur menetes.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Thomas mencicipi sesuap sup kaldu itu, ia tak sanggup menahan perasaannya.</p><p>“Ini enak, sungguh!” kata Thomas seraya membuat suara-suara. Memandang Newt dengan takjub.</p><p>Mereka sama-sama sudah melupakan kekacauan yang terjadi sembilan puluh menit lalu.</p><p>Newt mengangkat alis. Diam-diam mengulum senyum. Pujian Thomas menghangatkan hatinya. Meskipun ia tak bisa menahan perasaan itu ketika ia menikmati suara-suara <em> lezat </em>yang dibuat Thomas, cara suaminya itu menikmati makanannya, suara decapan lidahnya, dan gerakan bibir dan mulut Thomas ketika mengunyah━</p><p>“Jelas masakanmu lebih baik dariku.” Thomas mencicit iri.</p><p>Newt menyeruput kuah. Oh, jangan cemberut begitu.</p><p>Kemudian ia tahu ekspresi itu dan merasa perutnya seperti jatuh ketika Thomas berkata dengan sepenuh ketulusan, “Thanks, Newt.”</p><p>Newt tertegun ketika kehangatan itu sepenuhnya mencair dalam dadanya.</p><p>Ini mengingatkan akan sesuatu. Mungkin salah satu cerita masa lalunya di lorong yang gelap saat ia berjuang melawan crank lalu tangan Thomas datang untuk meraihnya dan ia tidak bisa menahan ucapan terima kasihnya.</p><p>Ketika mata Newt kembali ke masa kini, dan menemukan tatapan Thomas dipenuhi cinta dan penghargaan, seluruh kalimat miliknya hilang lenyap tertelan kembali.</p><p>“Jangan begitu, Newt.” Thomas membaca pikirannya. “Jangan pernah menolak ucapan terima kasih dariku.”</p><p>Newt tersenyum, menghabiskan isi mangkuk miliknya.</p><p>Thomas yang impulsif itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik saat berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas kecil yang pasti detail-nya tidak serumit labirin, seberat scorch ataupun sesulit kota terakhir, tetapi fakta itu bukan masalah besar sebab fungsi mereka berdua adalah untuk saling melengkapi.</p><p>Jadi kemudian Newt bergerak mendahului perintah otaknya. Ia bangkit dan mengitari sisi meja, mendekat ke kursi Thomas.</p><p>Newt mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Thomas ketika ia menyentuhkan jemari di dagunya, membelai rahangnya kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dalam gerakan singkat. Ia benar-benar menyukai gagasan bahwa menjadi impulsif sesekali itu menyenangkan.</p><p>Ia merasakan Thomas menggigil oleh aksinya sebelum hanyut dalam ciuman. Sepertinya Thomas juga menyukai rasa kaldu yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam mulut mereka. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. derai nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Maukah kau membawaku dalam duniamu? Memasukkanku ke sana? Bersamamu?” Thomas bertanya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas bangun tidur dengan perasaan keruh. Ini masih siang tetapi cahaya redup mengalir dari jendela. Ia tercenung melihat sisi tempat tidurnya kosong.</p><p>Terdengar derai hujan dalam irama ketukan yang lambat dan konstan. Thomas berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya dan bangun.</p><p>Ketika keluar kamar, ia menemukan Newt termenung di bangku depan jendela.</p><p>Thomas tak luput mengawasi Newt yang tampak menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Derai hujan luruh dari atap. Kecipak air yang jatuh menimpa tanah basah itu membuat pola unik seperti cekungan di sela-sela kerikil batu.</p><p>Ketika Thomas duduk bergabung di ujung bangku, Newt mengerjapkan mata; baru menyadari keberadaannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis (hampir tidak berarti) sebelum memalingkan wajah dengan tatapan kembali menerawang hujan.</p><p>Thomas menarik nafas. Untuk sesaat, ia masih berjuang mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih terseret oleh kantuk.</p><p>Untuk beberapa menit lamanya, hanya ada suara dersik angin dan rintik hujan yang mengisi keheningan.</p><p>Thomas membiarkan pikirannya mengelana ketika tatapannya mengikuti Newt. Mata mereka tersesat dalam derai hujan.</p><p>Setiap momen yang mereka miliki selalu berharga bahkan jika yang mereka lakukan hanya saling diam dan hening seperti ini.</p><p>Ketika tiba-tiba, semua memori miliknya berkelebat, Thomas mencari wajah Newt (berusaha) membaca pikirannya. Ia menemukan dirinya tidak puas oleh asumsi bahwa mungkin saja mereka tengah berbagi pikiran yang sama.</p><p>Thomas juga ingin ada topik━pembicaraan yang menyatukan mereka sehingga ia tidak merasa tersesat sendirian.</p><p>“Newt …?” Thomas tak sadar bisikannya terlalu keras.</p><p>Ketika Newt menoleh, untuk sesaat yang ditemukan Thomas, mata cokelat gelap itu menatapnya kosong, tetapi segera hilang secepat mata itu mengerjap.</p><p>Kekhawatiran lain melintas dalam dada Thomas seperti tusukan belati.</p><p>“Maukah kau membawaku dalam duniamu? Memasukkanku ke sana? Bersamamu?” Thomas bertanya.</p><p>Ia tak terbiasa menggunakan kata-kata bersayap, tetapi kali ini ia memuji dirinya sendiri atas keahlian barunya sebagai <em> pujangga. </em></p><p>Newt menaikkan alis. Tampak solid ketika akhirnya kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum lemah, yang kemudian segera berubah menjadi kekeh lembut yang harmoninya mengalahkan rintik hujan.</p><p>Thomas tahu jawabannya tidak segera datang dalam bentuk frasa, melainkan dengan gerakan yang lebih berarti. Newt beringsut mendekat, mengubah posisi duduk dan merapatkan jarak mereka. Punggung bersandar di dadanya ketika Thomas membalas dengan membungkuskan lengannya di pinggang dan perut.</p><p>“Tentu, Tommy. Karena duniaku adalah duniamu juga,” kata Newt akhirnya.</p><p>Thomas merasakan jantung Newt berdebar konstan di dadanya━bertanya-tanya, apakah tempo debarannya memang secepat itu atau karena efek mereka berdekatan seperti ini.</p><p>Ketika Newt memutar kepala demi mencari matanya, Thomas menemukan senyum seindah pelangi.</p><p>“Tidakkah kau juga melihatnya?” Bisikan Newt terdengar patah.</p><p>Thomas menyukai wangi rambut pirang yang terselip di bawah dagunya.</p><p>“Apa yang kaulihat?” Ia bertanya.</p><p>Hidungnya terkubur di rambut emas dan seketika jatuh dalam aroma vanilla yang manis.</p><p>“Labirin, gurun pasir, kota terakhir. Masa laluku━masa lalu kita semua.”</p><p>Newt menoleh ke arah hujan lagi. Tatapan Thomas mengikuti.</p><p>“Bayangan-bayangan itu berlarian di bawah derai hujan, Tommy. Aku bisa melihatnya.”</p><p>Seiring dengan itu Thomas melihat masa lalunya melintas juga. Wujudnya seperti kabut yang merayap, lekas memudar di sela tetesan hujan.</p><p>Thomas membayangkan kilat mendung di mata Newt. Ia ingin sekali menghapus tatapan sedih itu dari sana.</p><p>Sebagai gantinya, Thomas mencari tangan Newt dan segera mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka dalam usapan yang menenangkan.</p><p>Meskipun ia menyesal tak menemukan jawaban yang lebih baik selain, “Benar. Aku melihatnya juga. Kita berbagi pikiran yang sama.” </p><p>Di luar dugaan, Newt jadi tampak lebih santai.</p><p>Thomas tergelitik untuk mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyelipkan jemari di sela-sela rambut emas itu sebelum menyisirnya lembut.</p><p>“Tapi setelah aku menyadari ada kamu di sini. Rasanya itu sepadan. Semua gambaran itu masih ada, hanya berubah menjadi tontonan untuk kita tertawakan.” Newt terkekeh lagi.</p><p>Ketakutan itu masih ada. Newt pernah berada di masa kritisnya━secara teknis mereka berdua; pernah di masa kritis ketika Thomas takut bila ia memegang tubuh Newt, sentuhannya akan mengubah tubuh itu menjadi serpihan debu atau atom yang pecah, meluncur di sela jari-jemari dan terserak di bawah.</p><p>Newt mungkin juga tahu, betapa hancurnya Thomas saat itu; sebab kehilangan Newt sama seperti kehilangan semua bagian jiwanya. Dan betapa tak ternilainya saat-saat ini; memiliki Newt dalam rengkuhannya. Thomas bisa membuat semua perumpamaan milik semesta. Bila bumi sanggup bertahan tanpa matahari (ketika siang disingkirkan oleh malam) atau bila mendung jatuh menutupi cahayanya, dan bumi bertahan oleh redup yang dibawa hujan, maka ia tidak akan pernah sanggup bertahan tanpa belahan jiwanya.</p><p>Mata Newt mencarinya lagi ketika tatapan mereka saling mengunci. Senyuman itu rentan menghiasi wajahnya.</p><p>“Jangan khawatir, Newt. Ada aku di sini.” Thomas berupaya meyakinkannya, seperti yang pernah Newt lakukan padanya. “Kita dulu bisa melewatinya, dan kita akan terus menghadapi ujian itu bersama.”</p><p>Jari-jemari saling meremas lembut. Thomas menekan ciuman di rambut emas, sebelum menghujani lelaki dalam pelukannya dengan ciuman lain━di hidung, pipi, lalu bibir. Ia bergetar merasakan embun di bibir Newt, dan getaran itu melembut, meleburkan seluruh perasaannya. Hujan mulai reda ketika mereka saling memahami bahwa kenangan buruk itu masih terus tersimpan, selayaknya hujan (suatu saat akan datang tiba-tiba menghantam memori mereka), tetapi Thomas ingin supaya Newt tahu bahwa ia ada di sisinya bila dia membutuhkannya.</p><p>Hidup tidak lain adalah perpindahan fase. Sebagaimana mereka berhasil lolos menghadapi rintangan itu di fase sebelumnya; mereka akan selalu berhasil; dan terus berusaha bersama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. pelari fajar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho selalu menyukai lari. Rasanya jadi lengkap saat bersama Thomas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kejadian ini setelah chap 6</p><p>friendship dua pelari kita; thomas dan minho adalah sesuatu ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langit di pantai pagi itu tumpah oleh warna emas ketika bundaran matahari naik sejengkal di atas garis laut. Oranye melukis hamparan biru. Minho menyeret kakinya berlari. Di belakangnya, Thomas mengikuti.</p><p>Minho menoleh ke belakang ketika sepatunya menyeret jejak cerukan berombak di atas pasir putih.</p><p>Ia tidak memperlambat kecepatan larinya ketika berteriak, “Lebih cepat!!! Thomaaas!!!”</p><p>Debur ombak yang menggulung pesisir itu adalah paduan musik dengan harmoni suara camar yang membelah angkasa.</p><p>Rasanya seperti Thomas berlari lebih lambat ketika pemuda itu dengan sepenuh perjuangan berusaha mengejar kecepatannya.</p><p>Itu adalah suatu pagi yang sama ketika Minho terbangun paling awal mendahului yang lain. Berbekal ransel yang sudah berisi botol air, ia keluar kabin tempat tinggalnya untuk berlari. Lalu Thomas menyusul saat ia melewati persimpangan jalan yang mengarah ke rumah Thomas━rumah Thomas dan Newt, sekarang. Ada lebih dari puluhan pagi yang terlewati sebelumnya ketika Minho tidak menemukan Thomas berdiri menunggu di tepi jalan itu, hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang berlari sendirian.</p><p>Kebiasaan mereka sebetulnya sudah berlangsung semenjak masa-masa awal di pulau, dulu saat mereka bersama-sama menunggu Newt yang masih kritis di antara hidup dan mati. Tetapi Minho memaklumi hari-hari absennya Thomas yang terjadi setelah <em> pernikahan </em>mereka. Dan ini adalah hari pertama Thomas bergabung kembali dengannya.</p><p>“Ayo, Thomas!” Teriakan Minho bergema lagi, mengalahkan angin yang bertiup kencang dari arah laut. “Lebih cepat! Lebih kencang!”</p><p>Rambut berkibar dalam sapuan angin. Napas terengah-engah. Meskipun mereka sudah saling berlomba, dan Thomas berusaha lari secepat yang dia bisa, tetapi tampaknya ia kehilangan kelenturan otot-ototnya. Minho masih belum terkalahkan di depan.</p><p>“Ya, Minho! Aku tahu! Aku bisa!” Thomas menggerutu keras, terengah-engah nyaris tersandung langkahnya sendiri. Dalam suatu kesempatan, ia berhasil sejajar dengan Minho dan menyamai kecepatan larinya, tetapi hanya untuk satu detik yang sangat singkat.</p><p>Minho menyeringai, menikmati berada di atas angin. “Kembali dari <em> bulan madu </em> membuatmu lemah, <em> pengantin baru? </em>”</p><p>Thomas tampak ternganga. Meskipun wajahnya sudah terbakar merah karena keringat, sepertinya rona merah itu menjadi semakin menyala sekarang. “Diam, Minho! Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Dan tidak! Aku sedang berusaha!”</p><p>Minho tertawa keras ketika Thomas tersandung lagi, kali ini ia jatuh di atas gundukan pasir.</p><p>Terdengar gerutuan kesal, yang membuat Minho <em>mengerem</em> kecepatan larinya. Ia mundur dengan langkah-langkah kecil dan membantu Thomas berdiri.</p><p>“Oi, pelan-pelan, Sobat. Berpisah dari Newt memang menyakitkan, tapi kau mungkin harus sedikit terbiasa!”</p><p>Minho tak berhenti menggoda Thomas ketika pemuda itu meraih bantuannya. </p><p>Mereka tak menunggu satu detik dan berlari lagi. Ketika akhirnya Thomas dapat kembali menyamai kecepatan larinya, ia tertawa dan menggerutu.</p><p>Butiran pasir berdersik di bawah hentakan sepatu ketika kaki-kaki mereka berdua berayun dengan sangat kencang.</p><p>Kasihan Thomas, berpisah dari Newt dan ranjang hangatnya itu seperti siksaan kecil baginya. Minho agak senang membayangkan Thomas berangkat lari dengan enggan ketika (mungkin) Newt mengancamnya dengan tidak memberi <em> jatah </em>atau sesuatu. Ia ingin tahu trik apa yang Newt gunakan untuk memaksa Thomas keluar dari ketiaknya. Ia ingat obrolan mereka di pesta semangka kemarin. Thomas tampak tak berkutik ketika Newt akhirnya membuatnya setuju untuk mulai berlari lagi.</p><p>Minho selalu menyukai lari. Itu menjadi lengkap saat bersama Thomas. Ini bukan <em> pelarian </em>karena paksaan yang menuntut jalan keluar dari labirin. Juga bukan pelarian putus asa di lautan gurun Scorch yang mengancamnya menjadi gila. Atau bahkan, labirin stimulasi Wicked yang jauh lebih dibenci. Ini adalah pelarian yang bebas, dengan perasaan nostalgia yang masih menetap.</p><p>Minho menyukai sensasi ketika dadanya berdebar keras seiring tetes keringat yang membasahi baju. Kombinasi ini membuatnya merasa sangat-sangat hidup, bebas merdeka selayaknya manusia. </p><p>Ketika Minho menoleh, menemukan tatapan Thomas yang tanpa kata━raut wajah serius dan mata cokelat berkilau gembira━ia melihat nostalgia itu di mata Thomas juga. Rasanya seperti menjadi muda kembali setiap mereka berlari.</p><p>Mereka akan berbelok di tikungan yang mengarah ke hutan. Jalan di depan memanjang dalam garis yang berliku. Pohon-pohon yang menandai berakhirnya tanah pesisir berdiri mengapit kedua sisi.</p><p>Thomas tertawa ketika akhirnya berhasil mendahului Minho satu langkah di depan.</p><p>“Ayo, Min! Itu garis finish kita! Aku menantangmu! Siapa yang terakhir mencapai sana, minum sepuluh botol anggur Gally!”</p><p>Minho terbahak keras sebagai respon. Tangannya berayun ke depan, dan kakinya tak henti menjejak dengan hentakan keras yang membuat pasir di bawah sepatunya berderak dan berhamburan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pacuan adrenalin. Ia terus berlari hingga langkah-langkahnya terasa seringan angin.</p><p>Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapati dirinya jatuh membungkuk. Mengatur napas.</p><p>Thomas terengah-engah keras di belakangnya.</p><p>Si rambut cokelat menjatuhkan diri telentang di atas tanah berdebu. Ia kemudian buru-buru membuka ransel dan menarik botol air sebelum meminumnya dengan sangat rakus.</p><p>Minho menyeringai menang ketika ia meneguk botol minumnya dan berseru, “Itu dia, Thomas! Sepuluh botol anggur Gally nanti malam!”</p><p>Terdengar gerutuan kasar ketika Thomas akhirnya mengalah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia yang harus menelan hasil pahit taruhannya sendiri.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya mereka cukup kuat untuk bangkit dan melanjutkan lari, kali ini rute pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Minho menyadari sesuatu. Banyak yang berubah semenjak kali pertama ia bersumpah di atas sepatu pelari. Sepatu yang dipakainya sudah berganti, tetapi ia merasa seperti sepatu itu yang menjadi penopang seluruh hidupnya.</p><p>Ketika Minho memandang Thomas, ia mengingat ikatan dan sumpah persahabatan yang terbentuk sejak malam ketika mereka terjebak dalam labirin. Sekarang, langkah-langkah pelarian mereka bukan lagi milik Wicked━dan tidak ada lagi kendali keputusasaan atau kecemasan yang tertanam di sana. Mereka kini berlari secara bebas, karena <em> kehendak </em>sendiri. Itu adalah anugerah murni dari kebebasan yang mereka miliki━kemerdekaan yang diperjuangkan dengan segenap tetes darah dan air mata.</p><p>Itu adalah sejarah yang sangat-sangat panjang. Minho tahu Thomas juga bertekad sama seperti dirinya. Mereka adalah pelari sejati. Yang memaknai <em> berlari </em> sebagai memorialisasi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. dan bintang di langitmu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Di dunia itu, ia menghabiskan sisa umurnya merindukan seseorang dan menangisinya setiap malam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itu malam yang sangat cerah ketika pesta api unggun digelar, seperti biasa di pusat alun-alun desa.</p><p>Thomas tengah duduk menyandar di batu. Teman-temannya berkumpul mengitari meja yang berjarak lima langkah darinya. Dengungan yang berasal dari obrolan mereka mengabur di latar belakang. Thomas mengira mereka sedang menertawakannya bersama.</p><p>Sialan, Minho. Thomas mengutuk kawan pelarinya itu saat dari ujung meja sana tatapan mereka bertemu. Minho membisikkan sesuatu pada Newt. Thomas heran otaknya masih bekerja cukup waras ketika ia memikirkan kalimat apa yang mungkin Minho katakan pada suaminya. Pasti dia sudah menceritakan kebodohannya tadi pagi. <em>Dasar teman sialan.</em></p><p>Botol berukuran silinder berisi arak buatan Gally menggantung di antara jemarinya. Ini baru botol keempat tapi Thomas sudah merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya pusing.</p><p>Ketika Thomas mendongak, pikirannya yang kabur menemukan selimut berbintang yang membentang di cakrawala. Ia selalu menyukai itu; kerlip bintang yang berhamburan dalam formasi titik-titik cahaya.</p><p>Ia menyesap tegukan terakhir saat mencoba berjuang menjaga pikirannya tetap waras dengan cara menghitung bintang. Ia mengenali beberapa nama rasi bintang meski tidak yakin kapan tepatnya pengetahuan itu diperolehnya━mungkin suatu masa sebelum labirin. Thomas menarik kepalanya ke belakang hingga ia merasakan kasarnya permukaan batu di tengkuknya.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja bintang-bintang itu tampak seperti bergerak dan berputar, lalu membentuk formasi yang mirip dengan labirin. Pengaruh alkohol berat membuatnya berhalusinasi.</p><p>Thomas mengangkat botol ke bibirnya lagi. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati sisa tetesan terakhir sudah kosong.</p><p>Ketika Thomas mencoba memikirkan sesuatu selain labirin, ia menemukan teori rahasia buatannya sendiri. Mungkinkah, bintang-bintang itu adalah refleksi sesuatu? Dunia paralel, misalkan? Ia pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang itu meski masih mempertanyakan keotentikannya. Mungkin bila dunia paralel itu nyata, bintang-bintang itu akan menjadi salah satu gerbang yang mengantarkannya menuju ke sana.</p><p>Mungkin ada suatu dunia di mana dirinya menatap ke arah bintang-bintang itu dengan refleksi yang berbeda. Dunia di mana ketika ia menatap ke atas, yang ia rasakan adalah kehampaan yang mengerikan. Dunia di mana ia terlambat menyelamatkan <em> kekasihnya</em>. Di dunia itu yang dimilikinya dari Newt hanya kata-kata dalam selembar kertas yang memudar seiring waktu. Di dunia itu, ia menghabiskan sisa umurnya merindukan seseorang dan menangisinya setiap malam.</p><p>Tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Thomas terperangah. Seraut wajah yang dikenali menatapnya cemas.</p><p>Newt mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya. “Tommy?”</p><p>Newt bergerak menjauhkan botol kosong itu dari tangannya.</p><p>“Sudah cukup, Tommy. Kau tak kuat minum lagi.” Suara Newt terdengar khawatir.</p><p>“Si bodoh ini gengsinya cukup tinggi. Baru empat botol dan dia masih harus minum enam botol lagi.” Minho mengambil tempat di sisi kanannya.</p><p>“Hentikan, Minho. Kau tak akan membunuh temanmu kerana ini kan?”</p><p>Newt menatap Minho tajam, tetapi pemuda Asia itu menaikkan alis jenaka.</p><p>"Suami bodohmu nggak bakal mati cuma karena ini kok, Newtie."</p><p>Seringai terbit di wajah Minho ketika ia mengangkat sebotol arak yang masih penuh. Menggoda Thomas dengan mengibaskan botol itu di depan matanya.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt berebut untuk merenggut botol dengan dua niat yang berbeda━Newt ingin menumpahkan isi botol itu sementara Thomas berniat memuaskan dahaganya.</p><p>Newt menggerutu ketika Thomas mendahuluinya merebut botol dari tangan Minho. “Serius, Thomas?”</p><p>Thomas sudah mabuk, dan ia akan membuat dirinya semakin <em> teler. </em>Ia pun tak menanggapi baik itu gerutuan Newt atau tawa kemenangan Minho.</p><p>Detik berikutnya, setelah Minho menepuk bahunya━seringai bajingan itu terpasang seperti sabit di bawah kerutan matanya yang menyipit, sial━dan berbisik, “Ayo, Thomas. Tuntaskan sumpahmu malam ini. Kau tak akan pernah melanggar taruhanmu sendiri, ya kan, Thomas?”</p><p>Thomas terjebak bersama Newt yang menarik napas gelisah.</p><p>Thomas sibuk meneguk botolnya kembali ketika Newt mencoba menghentikannya dengan gerutuan dan perintah━yang tidak berhasil.</p><p>Akhirnya ketika botol kelima habis, Newt segera menyambar botol kosong itu dan melemparnya hingga terdengar bunyi denting kaca yang menghantam batu.</p><p>Di antara kabut yang menutupi pikirannya, Thomas merasakan sepasang tangan menariknya bangkit berdiri.</p><p>Newt menyelipkan lengan di bahu Thomas, menyeretnya berjalan dengan paksa. Mereka keluar meninggalkan pesta api unggun.</p><p>“Ayo, Tommy. Kau sudah sangat mabuk. Kita pulang.”</p><p>Sejenak Thomas merasakan kehangatan meleleh dalam dirinya. <em> Pulang. </em>Ke rumah mereka berdua.</p><p>
  <em> Pulang. Rumah. </em>
</p><p>Frasa terbaik yang pernah dibuat oleh manusia; dua frasa yang bila Thomas ingin memasukkan suatu makna ke dalamnya; itu akan menjadi <em>Newt, </em>selamanya.</p><p>Dua istilah itu cukup menggerakkan Thomas untuk melilitkan lengan di pinggang Newt. Berjalan dengan pijakan mantap di atas kakinya sendiri, tetapi dengan cara yang meyakinkan Newt agar tetap membawanya dalam rengkuhan━sebab ia tak ingin Newt melepaskannya.</p><p>Thomas mencuri pandang dari sudut mata. Pandangannya mengabur tetapi ia masih bisa mengagumi cahaya yang memindai setiap pahatan di wajah Newt. Rahang tinggi yang terpahat sempurna. Lalu bibirnya━gua hangat yang telah berkali-kali membawanya pada kenikmatan tertinggi. Lalu di antara semua itu adalah matanya━selalu mata indah itu yang menjeratnya dalam pusaran api <em>cinta </em>dan menahannya terjebak di sana.</p><p>Thomas menuruti niat impulsifnya ketika ia menguburkan wajah di leher Newt, menghamburkan napasnya untuk kemudian menghirup aroma vanilla yang dia sukai.</p><p>Newt menegang oleh sentuhan tiba-tiba itu dan terkejut.</p><p>Thomas menyeringai.</p><p>“Aku <em> mencintaimu, </em>Newt.” Bisikan Thomas teredam di ceruk lehernya.</p><p>Newt merengek pelan, jelas berupaya menahan diri agar tidak tergoda. “Ya, ya, Tommy. Aku mencintaimu juga, jadi tolong hentikan itu.”</p><p>Alih-alih mendengar permintaannya, Thomas malah menandai kulit putih itu dengan bibir dan sedikit lidah. Ia menanam kecupan basah. Panas menjalar di antara mereka berdua.</p><p>“Tommy, kau bisa mendengarku?”</p><p>Tangan Newt berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari lehernya. </p><p>Thomas menggeram kesal dan ia merasa kosong ketika wajahnya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka berjalan saling diam, seolah Newt menjaga mereka berdua agar tidak saling <em>menerkam </em>di tengah jalan.</p><p>Kemudian Thomas segera terhibur saat pemandangan rumah mereka terlihat. Tampak seperti pondok mungil yang berdiri di bawah hamparan selimut bintang. Lampu gas menyala tergantung di depan pintu. Cahaya keemasan lembut membasuh setiap jengkal dinding kayu di beranda.</p><p>Tiga menit kemudian ketika mereka sudah memasuki rumah dan Newt mendorong daun pintu dengan satu kakinya. Dengan tergesa Thomas menghentakkan tubuh Newt dan menekannya ke dinding. Ia merenggut bibir Newt (keinginan yang sudah semenjak tadi ditahan) dan mereka bertukar ciuman rakus.</p><p>Udara tiba-tiba menjadi lebih panas. Newt terlalu terpana oleh serangan tiba-tiba itu, tetapi ia berusaha keras menepis dan mendorong Thomas di dada. Usahanya membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.</p><p>“Newt…” Thomas terengah-engah.</p><p>“Tommy ...” Newt berbisik lemah seraya menyatukan dahi mereka bersama, tetap menahan Thomas dengan tangan terkepal di dada.</p><p>Mata Newt tampak gelap dan berkabut, tetapi Thomas suka membayangkan kilau bintang yang berpindah dari langit ke matanya.</p><p>Tangan Newt terangkat untuk meraih helai rambut Thomas yang jatuh di dahi. Jemari menyisir ubun-ubunnya. “Kau masih mabuk, Tommy. Tidurlah.”</p><p>Thomas tak memiliki pilihan ketika kemudian Newt melepaskan diri dari kunciannya, lalu menyeret tangannya lagi, kali ini ke tempat tidur.</p><p>Newt menarik selimut menutupi mereka berdua saat sudah berbaring bersama.</p><p>Thomas gembira membayangkan bintang-bintang ketika malam itu ia bermimpi tidur di pelukan rembulan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ada sedikit petunjuk tentang surat newt (karena surat newt adalah bagian terpenting dalam relasi thomas dan newt) tapi saya masih bingung; apakah surat newt ada di sini? atau justru nggak ada surat sama sekali? :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. petualangan kamera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebab ia selalu memuja Thomas, tetapi mengutuknya juga, kemudian memujanya, dan mengutuknya lagi dan berakhir memujanya.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bab ini berhubungan dengan chap 5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sore itu ketika Newt pulang dari ladang, ia menemukan Thomas masih sibuk menghadap meja bundar besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Apa yang tampak sebagai komponen logam dan kompartemen seukuran kuku-kuku jari, bertebaran di meja.</p><p>Thomas hanya mengangkat kepala saat mereka bertemu pandang sekilas ketika Newt melangkahi pintu, sebelum kemudian dia menunduk lagi dan berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya.</p><p>Newt menyatakan <em> masih </em> karena pagi tadi sebelum berangkat, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah meninggalkan Thomas juga di depan meja bundarnya.</p><p>Kadang-kadang Vince memberinya tugas dobel. Thomas tak keberatan dengan itu. Sebab di luar tugas tetapnya sebagai pembangun, itupun dalam artian khusus; di mana Thomas menangani masalah yang berhubungan dengan elektronika━proyek jangka panjang; membangun pembangkit listrik untuk desa. Thomas memang senang menyibukkan diri bahkan ketika berada di rumah.</p><p>Beberapa minggu lalu Thomas berhasil membetulkan pemancar radio milik balai desa. Lalu sekitar tiga hari lalu ketika Newt membicarakan kamera analog butut yang mereka simpan sebelumnya, Thomas tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kursi, mata membelalak lebar seperti tengah kesurupan ide.</p><p>Itu adalah kamera milik umum juga, sebetulnya. Ditemukan oleh Minho━dari tumpukan barang rongsok yang diangkut dari kapal. Benda itu kemudian diserahkan pada Newt. Dan Newt ingat memberikan kamera tersebut pada Thomas ketika suaminya itu membicarakan sesuatu tentang foto jelek yang mereka simpan di atas meja di kamar. Mereka sempat memakai kamera itu sekali ketika Thomas menyeretnya berpose dengan setangkai bunga matahari di kebun samping rumah.</p><p>Akan tetapi, ketika kamera itu diperiksa kembali, ternyata sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Alhasil, jadilah Thomas yang berkutat dari pagi hingga sore demi mengeksekusi ide baru itu. Dia hendak membongkar kamera untuk mempelajari komponennya, dan bila sanggup dia akan mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk menduplikat kamera itu. Tentu setelah kamera itu diperbaiki.</p><p>Newt hanya mengangkat bahu━pura-pura tertarik━ketika Thomas mengatakan idenya itu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, karena … ya ampun! Mereka mungkin bisa mendirikan pabrik benda elektronik. Astaga! Thomas-nya memang cerdas dan pintar dan brilian━meskipun <em> kecerdasannya </em> lebih sering menjerumuskan diri sendiri menuju situasi konyol yang berbahaya; dan Thomas selalu tahu cara membuatnya marah dan putus asa. Tetapi begitulah yang spesial darinya.</p><p>Sebab ia selalu memuja Thomas, tetapi mengutuknya juga, kemudian memujanya, dan mengutuknya lagi dan berakhir memujanya.</p><p>Membayangkan hal itu, Newt tersenyum diam-diam seraya menjerang air panas untuk menyeduh teh. Ia telah berganti pakaian bersih saat tiga menit kemudian ia kembali ke ruang depan membawa cangkir di atas nampan. Cangkir kaca itu menampung likuid keemasan yang berkilau di bawah pendar cahaya sore. Aroma manis mengepul dalam bentuk uap hangat ketika cangkir diletakkan di meja.</p><p>Thomas memandang bergantian antara  wajah Newt dan cangkir teh.</p><p>“Apa kabar pekerjaanmu, Tommy?”</p><p>Thomas mengerjapkan mata polos. Obeng di tangan kanan dan kompartemen kabel di tangan kirinya.</p><p>Newt menahan diri untuk tidak merasa gemas melihat kepolosan tatapannya yang … apa-apaan itu?</p><p>Karena tampaknya Thomas memahami pertanyaannya secara berbeda dari yang Newt inginkan ketika dia menjawab, “Ya. Masih dibutuhkan sekali uji coba untuk membuat generator listrik pertama itu berfungsi. Vince mencanangkan bulan depan kita akan mulai mendistribusikan listrik merata ke rumah-rumah …”</p><p>Newt terpekur. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna jawabannya.</p><p>Thomas memaksudkan pekerjaannya di dermaga listrik, padahal Newt hanya menanyakan apa yang dihasilkan Thomas dari komponen yang tersebar di meja itu.</p><p>Newt jadi khawatir otak Thomas sedang lelah, sebab belum pernah komunikasi mereka tidak sinkron seperti ini.</p><p>Jadi, Newt menyesap tehnya perlahan, menenangkan diri. Ia berdehem dan menjawab, “Ya. Tommy. Aku harap proyek besar kalian segera berhasil dan terlaksana secepatnya. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika rumah kita terang setiap malam.”</p><p>Kemudian, Newt mengarahkan telunjuk ke meja, tepat di mana tangan Thomas bergerak dengan kegiatan yang tak bisa dipahami. “Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sini? Berhasil dengan kamera tiruanmu?”</p><p>Thomas menggelengkan kepala spontan. Kemudian ketika mata mereka terkunci, dia tersenyum kikuk, menyadari bahwa dia salah memberi jawaban akibat salah paham.</p><p>“Ya …” Thomas terdengar gugup, dan Newt harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit hidung Thomas atau mencium rona merah di pipinya.</p><p>“Ini agak macet, ternyata,” Thomas menjawab dengan putus asa. “Entah, mungkin ini tidak akan berhasil. Jangankan membuat tiruannya. Mungkin aku malah akan merusak satu-satunya aset kamera terakhir kita.”</p><p>Bahunya merosot dan wajahnya lesu. Newt benci saat melihat Thomas putus asa. Itu bukan kebiasaannya.</p><p>Newt segera mengambil inisiatif lain untuk menghiburnya. Ia bangkit dan bergerak mengitari meja. Ketika sudah berdiri di belakang Thomas, ia menyandarkan tangan di bahunya dan secara perlahan memijatnya, berharap dengan begitu akan menyalurkan ketenangan.</p><p>Thomas memang cerdas dan brilian dan pintar. Tetapi otaknya mungkin sedang dalam batas limit saat ini.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Tommy. Kau akan berhasil memperbaikinya. Pasti. Selama ini, kau selalu berhasil, bukan?” Newt berbisik di telinga Thomas.</p><p>Newt mengubur hidungnya di antara helai rambut cokelat. Meletakkan ciuman hangat ketika ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma seperti logam dan minyak yang bercampur dengan sisa-sisa musky.</p><p>“Sekarang, letakkan benda-benda itu dulu ya. Bisa kau lanjutkan nanti atau besok. Bagaimana dengan teh buatanku? Kau tak ingin meminumnya?”</p><p>Newt senang ketika akhirnya Thomas melepaskan komponen logam dari tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak ketika pandangan mereka terkunci.</p><p>“Ya. Newt. Tentu. Itu akan kuminum.”</p><p>Newt masih di sana ketika Thomas meraih cangkir teh itu, menghirup aromanya, kemudian menyesap liquidnya dalam beberapa kali tegukan.</p><p>Thomas mencapai tangannya.</p><p>Newt tersenyum merasakan remasan kecil di punggung tangannya yang masih melekati bahu Thomas. </p><p>Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik ke bawah. Newt tersentak saat kepalanya tak memiliki pertahanan untuk jatuh di wajah Thomas yang menabrak bibir mereka bersama.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Newt.” Bisikan Thomas mengantarkan sapuan hangat yang menggelitik bibir Newt.</p><p>Pemuda pirang itu terkikik. Tanpa ragu meraup bibir Thomas dan menyesap manis rasa teh dari mulutnya kembali.</p><p>Tiga hari kemudian, Newt berdiri dengan tawa bahagia di sisi Thomas. Mereka memanggil Minho, Gally, Frypan, Aris, Brenda, Harriet dan Sonya untuk berkumpul dalam rangka uji coba foto bersama. Di depan sana, Aris menggerutu supaya masing-masing tetap berada di posisinya dan tidak membuat banyak gerakan. Mereka sudah mengambil satu kali gambar tanpa Thomas, dan ini adalah giliran Thomas memasukkan dirinya dalam foto.</p><p>Lima hari kemudian, Newt merasa puas melihat gambar kebahagiaan mereka dalam selembar foto. Thomas merangkul bahunya saat mereka berdiri bersisian dengan Minho dan yang lain. Tawa abadi terbit di wajah mereka, terekam dengan sempurna dalam kamera. Menakjubkan bahwa sesuatu semacam ini benar-benar terlaksana dalam hidup mereka; (pengalaman sederhana namun berharga, yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan akan dapat memilikinya).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>saya suka konsep mereka di Safe Haven yang semacam 'membangun peradaban baru.' jadi saya bayangin, benda-benda semacam kamera dan alat elektronik (?) yang masih sederhana itu ada beberapa yang berhasil diangkut ke kapal. mungkin jadinya kayak foto-foto ala vintage jaman sekitar 1900-an awal (?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. setitik prahara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas juga ingin menjadi berarti; memberi dukungan atau pertolongan apapun yang Newt butuhkan saat ini. Bukankah dia adalah orang terdekatnya? Dan Newt percaya padanya?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ada masalah apa, Thomas?” Minho bertanya, tetapi hanya keheningan yang menjawabanya.</p><p>Thomas agak merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti pada sahabatnya itu meskipun bisa menangkap rasa khawatir dalam nada suaranya.</p><p>Thomas sangat gelisah ketika ia menggeser punggungnya di bangku. Ini tempat yang cukup keras untuk berbaring. Benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sial. Tetapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.</p><p>Masih terekam jelas saat lima belas menit lalu ia merasa seolah ditusuk belati tepat di jantungnya ketika Newt memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.</p><p><em> “Pergi jauh-jauh dariku, Thomas.” </em>Suara Newt terdengar kasar dan tajam, dan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari cara Newt memalingkan wajah dan menghindari kontak mata.</p><p>“Thomas? Kau mendengarku?”</p><p>Thomas mengerjapkan mata ketika suara Minho menariknya dari lamunan.</p><p>Di tempat tidur yang berjarak tiga langkah dari bangku, Minho berbaring menghadap ke arahnya. Jelas sahabatnya itu tengah mengerahkan usaha terbaik untuk membantunya.</p><p>Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana akhirnya bisa mencapai ke sini. Wajahnya pasti sangat kacau saat lima menit lalu ia tersaruk di depan pintu rumah Minho.</p><p>“Ya, Min. Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa.”</p><p>Beruntung Minho dengan senang hati membukakan pintu dan merentangkan tangan untuknya.</p><p>Thomas menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha memasang senyum (terpaksa) untuk meyakinkan Minho.</p><p>“Jangan berbohong, Thomas.”</p><p>Untuk sesaat, Thomas terpana. Itu kalimat yang sama milik Newt sebelumnya di suatu dimensi waktu yang lain. Kenapa Minho━</p><p>“Maksudku, kau ini sungguh payah, Thomas. Kau tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu di depan sahabatmu.”</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Thomas menyadari bahwa <em>kemiripan </em>kalimat itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu hanya kata-kata spontan yang Minho lemparkan untuk menanggapi keadaannya.</p><p>“Maaf, Sobat. Tapi aku benar-benar kacau.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku; apapun itu masalah kalian berdua. Karena sudah terlanjur di sini, secara tidak langsung kau melibatkanku, Thomas.” </p><p>Minho menjeda sejenak, mempertimbangkan apakah ia perlu menawarkan bantuan lain.</p><p>“Atau kau ingin berganti tempat? Kau tidur di sini biar aku yang tidur di bangku━”</p><p>Thomas menggeleng cepat. “Tidak. Tidak perlu. Di sini sudah cukup, Minho.”</p><p>Minho menaikkan alis. “Baik.”</p><p>Lalu hening selama beberapa menit sebelum Minho bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia menampakkan rasa simpatik-nya. “Apakah aku benar-benar menyaksikan kalian bertengkar untuk kali pertama?”</p><p>Thomas jelas benci ditatap dengan cara <em> mengasihani </em> seperti itu, bahkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Kemudian ia ingat, Minho pernah menatapnya dengan segenap <em> perendahan </em>yang jauh lebih buruk━kali pertama persinggungan mereka di labirin saat Thomas meluncur seperti katak yang masuk dalam jebakan bunuh diri.</p><p>“Ya. Aku diusir karena kami bertengkar. Sesuatu semacam itu.” Thomas menarik napas tak berdaya.</p><p>“Kenapa?” Minho bertanya.</p><p>Kemudian Thomas mulai bercerita.</p><p>Ia ingat tatapan gelap Newt yang membuatnya takut. Itu mengingatkannya pada … suatu malam dari masa berjuta tahun lalu di Kota Terakhir. Ia bergidik membayangkan urat-urat gelap, darah hitam kotor, dan mata yang buas. Semua ketakutannya yang nyaris merenggut Newt darinya.</p><p>Thomas sudah mencoba untuk menenangkannya; meminta Newt agar membicarakan masalahnya━komunikasi dua arah seperti yang sering mereka lakukan bersama. Alih-alih Newt malah bersikukuh dengan pendirian bahwa malam ini Thomas boleh tidur dimanapun kecuali di rumah.</p><p>“Maaf, Min. Sudah mengusik waktu tidurmu.” Thomas menutup ceritanya dengan putus asa.</p><p>“Bukan masalah, Sobat.” Tatapan prihatin Minho tidak terlepas. “Ambil waktumu di sini.”</p><p>“Aku takut, Min.” Thomas benar-benar butuh bantuan. “Aku takut dia membenciku atau bosan padaku.”</p><p>Minho menggeleng. “Aku tak yakin, seseorang yang tampak memujamu setiap waktu akan bisa membencimu secepat itu, dan tanpa alasan yang kuat?”</p><p>“Apa? Apakah aku dan Newt terlihat seperti itu?”</p><p>“Kalian berdua bajingan seperti lem yang terus menempel dan tak terpisahkan setiap waktu, kau tahu?”</p><p>Thomas mengusap dahi dan mengacak rambutnya secara kasar. Frustrasi. “Lalu, mengapa sekarang dia ingin aku menjauh darinya? Aku tidak mengerti, Minho.”</p><p>“Asumsi terbaikku adalah, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dia bicarakan denganmu. Yakinlah, dia tidak akan membencimu.”</p><p>“Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mau membicarakannya denganku? Kita selalu berhasil bicara sebelum ini?”</p><p>Thomas ingat, Newt selalu mau bicara, seperti pada sore berhujan di suatu kesempatan saat Thomas memergokinya termenung sedih dan tenggelam. Dan Newt selalu ada untuknya, mendukung dan membesarkan hatinya, seperti ketika Thomas nyaris putus asa menangani proyek pengadaan kamera sebelumnya. Jadi, Thomas juga ingin menjadi berarti; memberi dukungan atau pertolongan apapun yang Newt butuhkan saat ini. Bukankah dia adalah orang terdekatnya? Dan Newt percaya padanya?</p><p>Minho tampaknya ingin membuat Thomas memahami dengan cara lain. Dan bahwa kedekatan mereka adakalanya terhalang oleh sekat-sekat yang sangat rumit.</p><p>“Benar, Thomas. Apa kau mengira setelah semua berjalan sempurna, lalu segalanya akan mengikuti kehendakmu terus menerus? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?”</p><p>Tentu, Minho jauh lebih mengerti sebab dia sudah mengenal Newt lebih lama bukan?</p><p>Tiba-tiba Thomas merasa iri. Ia menarik napas entah untuk kali keberapa. Ia benar-benar benci ini; perasaan tersingkir, dicampakkan, dan tidak berguna seperti sampah.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Minho menutup petuahnya malam itu dengan kalimat penghibur, “Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Selama kau yakin itu bisa.”</p><p>“Semoga saja begitu, Min.”</p><p>“Baik. Sekarang, tidurlah. Masih ada waktu besok untuk menyelamatkan bahtera kalian.”</p><p>Thomas diam-diam mengalihkan pikiran ketika hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa terima kasih yang teramat dalam pada Minho. Melihat sahabatnya itu dalam kondisi terbaiknya; bugar, bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Ia diingatkan pada malam saat mereka terjebak di labirin. Momen yang kemudian mengikat mereka berdua dalam jalinan persahabatan seumur hidup. Ia menemukan teman terbaiknya di bawah ancaman yang merenggut nyawanya. Mungkin itu seperti konsep <em> keseimbangan </em>yang dibawa oleh peristiwa-peristiwa buruk; ganjaran baik sebagai akibatnya.</p><p>Jadi ketika kemudian Thomas memejamkan mata━berusaha tidur seraya menguburkan rasa gelisahnya jauh ke dalam mimpi━ia bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan ngeri; apakah akhirnya, kita harus menerima kenyataan bahwa terkadang kita bisa tak berdaya? Tidak mampu mengulurkan bantuan pada orang yang kita sayangi bahkan di saat yang paling dia butuhkan?</p><p>Thomas hanya bisa berharap━karena hanya itu yang dia miliki. Harapan bahwa badai prahara yang mengancam <em> bahtera </em>rumah tangga mereka akan segera lenyap dan berlalu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. luluh dan meleleh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt sangat lelah. Ia lelah terhadap diri sendiri; takut bila Thomas tahu penyebab kegelisahannya, ia akan dibenci dan dijauhi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sedikit inspirasi dari fik berjudul "The Way I See You" bisa baca di sini: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130235</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt melewati sepanjang sisa malam dengan membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Hatinya kosong dan jiwanya kering. Setengah gelisah dan setengah takut.</p><p>Rasanya menyakitkan setelah selama ini ada seseorang yang menemanimu, tetapi tiba-tiba dia pergi, dan untuk suatu alasan dia menyingkir darimu.</p><p>Newt membenci dirinya sendiri karena ini. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain memendam perasaannya. Rasanya lebih baik begini. Thomas tidak perlu mengetahui masalahnya, sebab jika tahu bisa saja itu menyakitinya. Tetapi gambar wajah Thomas dengan tatapan terluka yang nyaris membuat pertahanannya hancur itu masih terngiang di benaknya. </p><p>Newt sangat lelah. Ia lelah terhadap diri sendiri; takut bila Thomas tahu penyebab kegelisahannya, ia akan dibenci dan dijauhi.</p><p>Tidak. Newt tidak membenci Thomas ataupun marah padanya. Ia hanya baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang memutar ulang kilas balik kenangan lama. Momen mengerikan saat ia nyaris <em> membunuh </em> Thomas suatu malam dari berjuta tahun lalu. Mimpi itu membuatnya takut. Mimpi itu membawa traumanya kembali. Cemas bila suatu saat nanti <em> virus </em> itu kambuh dan menggerogoti jiwanya lagi, atau ia akan dikendalikan olehnya; kembali menjadi <em> crank </em>tak bermoral yang secara membabi buta mencelakai belahan jiwanya lagi.</p><p>Newt yakin dirinya sudah sembuh━serum Thomas berhasil menyembuhkannya. Tetapi, apakah ada bukti bahwa <em> virus </em>itu tidak akan kembali menyerang dirinya? Meskipun Thomas sudah berjuta kali meyakinkan bahwa serumnya pasti bekerja dengan sangat baik. Thomas dengan segala optimisme dan impulsivitas-nya yang menjengkelkan itu, jelas hanya ingin menenangkannya.</p><p>Bagaimana bila ternyata virus itu kembali menghancurkannya lagi? Tidak ada bukti sama sekali (selama ini) bahwa mereka semua benar-benar aman dari ancaman virus suar itu. Sebab bila ada, mengapa mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya lagi?</p><p>Newt mendesah keras ketika menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Di luar jendela, jejak fajar tertinggal di bawah bayang-bayang sinar matahari yang memutih.</p><p>Newt memaksa dirinya bangun dan menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi.</p><p>Lima menit kemudian saat berkutat dengan kompor di dapur, ia menghela napas pedih menyadari betapa sepinya rumah tanpa Thomas.</p><p>Ya ampun! Apa yang baru dia lakukan pada Thomas━kekasih dan suami yang tidak bersalah itu?</p><p>Tiba-tiba Newt menyesal. Tetapi ia tetap menyibukkan diri sambil setengah berharap Thomas tidak muncul terlalu cepat━setengah lainnya berharap Thomas segera datang mengetuk pintu. Ia membayangkan dirinya menjatuhkan diri dalam rengkuhan Thomas dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya semalam.</p><p>Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk meminta maaf nanti?</p><p>Newt baru saja berpikir demikian ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang diseret; lalu ketukan konstan di lantai kayu. Ia hampir melonjak (sedikit girang dan was-was) begitu kemudian langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, diikuti bunyi pintu kayu yang berkeriut.</p><p>Detik berikutnya Thomas sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.</p><p>Newt meletakkan mangkuk sup ketika menyadari dua piring kosong telah ditata berhadapan di meja.</p><p>Kepala Newt masih tertunduk ketika Thomas menatapnya dari ambang pintu. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan cara menopang berat tubuhnya bergantian saat ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak kaki kanan dengan punggung kaki kiri. Thomas masih membisu ketika mulutnya terbuka kemudian menutup kembali. Tampak bimbang hendak bersuara.</p><p>Newt meremas tepi taplak meja. Masih menghindari kontak mata. Ketika ia hendak memutar tubuhnya untuk berpaling, Thomas bersuara dan gerakannya terhenti.</p><p>“Newt?” Suara Thomas tenggelam ketika bunyi debur ombak yang berasal dari pantai di ujung jalan sana justru lebih jelas di telinganya.</p><p>Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Newt membeku, terpaku di tempat.</p><p>“Boleh aku mendekat?” Thomas bertanya, kali ini suaranya lebih yakin.</p><p>Newt mengangguk secara refleks.</p><p>Tahu-tahu Thomas sudah berada di belakangnya. Jantung Newt berdegup lebih keras ketika ia merasakan tubuh pria itu begitu dekat dengan punggungnya.</p><p>“<em>Can I hug you?”  </em>Thomas berbisik dengan cara yang membuat bulu romannya meremang. “<em>Please </em>…?”</p><p>Suara itu. Bisikan napasnya. Newt berusaha tetap fokus ketika udara seolah bersekutu dengan Thomas untuk menggetarkannya dan meruntuhkan pertahanannya.</p><p>Newt mengangguk lagi dan selanjutnya kedua lengan Thomas sudah bertengger nyaman di perutnya, membungkus bahu, lengan dan pinggangnya.</p><p>Begitu luar biasanya sentuhan Thomas. Newt ingin <em>mengutuknya </em>tetapi yang dilakukan tubuhnya adalah pasrah dan tak berkutik.</p><p>Bahkan Newt hanya merasa benar saat ia balas menggenggam lengan Thomas dan mengusap punggung tangannya. Tangan Thomas agak dingin, tetapi di bawah sentuhannya, itu berangsur menjadi hangat. Ada sisa embun yang tertinggal di lengan jaketnya. Ia meremas tangan Thomas lebih intens. Membawa rengkuhan itu lebih erat, hingga ia bisa merasakan dada Thomas menekan punggungnya. Detak jantung mereka berlomba dalam pacuan yang seirama.</p><p>Sial. Newt mengutuk Thomas dan dirinya sendiri. Lemah sekali. Hingga yang seperti ini saja langsung melelehkan pertahanannya.</p><p>Sial. Semua kalimat yang ingin Newt ucapkan tenggelam entah ke mana. Mungkin mereka berlarian menuju ombak hingga tercebur dan jatuh ke dasar lautan sana.</p><p>“Apakah aku sudah dimaafkan?” Akhirnya Thomas lagi yang bersuara.</p><p>“Ya. Tommy.” Jawaban Newt adalah bisikan yang terdengar ragu.</p><p>Jadi ia mengerti ketika Thomas kemudian berkata lagi, “Newt, tolong katakan sesuatu.”</p><p>Ia merasakan hidung Thomas terkubur di rambutnya ketika kekasihnya itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam; menekan ciuman di kepala.</p><p>“Baik. Tommy. Bukan kau yang pantas meminta maaf. Tapi biarkan aku minta yang maaf. Tolong, maafkan aku.”</p><p>Thomas mengulum senyum. “Baik. Satu syarat, Newt. Tolong jangan diam saja dan … maukah kau membaginya denganku?”</p><p>Newt menelan ludah dan Thomas mendahului jawabannya seolah ia bisa membaca kegelisahannya.</p><p>“Kau tak harus menyimpan ketakutanmu sendiri, Newt. Ada aku di sini.”</p><p>Dan ketika Thomas sama sekali tidak melonggarkan dekapannya, Newt berangsur melemah. Ia tak ingin menahan diri lagi saat menyelipkan kepala di bawah dagu Thomas dan bersandar nyaman di bahunya.</p><p>Newt menarik napas kemudian menjawab. “Tentu, Tommy. Kau akan mendengar <em> curhatan berdarah </em> dariku, nanti setelah …”</p><p>Ia megedarkan pandangan ragu-ragu ketika matanya jatuh di meja makan. Baskom penuh makanan terbuka dalam keadaan menyedihkan di tengah-tengah piring dan gelas yang masih kosong.</p><p>“Kita sarapan dulu.” Newt melanjutkan.</p><p>Ketika kemudian Newt merasa kosong karena Thomas melepas rengkuhannya, ia menjadi lega saat beban di pundaknya terangkat begitu Thomas tersenyum lebar, bergantian memandang antara meja makan dan wajahnya. Senyuman Thomas adalah semua keindahan di dunia. Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melunturkan senyuman itu dari sana.</p><p>“Nah, ada apa? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Newt.” Thomas berkata saat mereka sudah duduk mengambil piring dan mulai makan.</p><p>“Maaf sudah mengusirmu.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, <em>Sayang</em>. Tempat Minho cukup nyaman walau rasanya lebih enak di ranjang bersamamu.” Thomas mengedipkan mata menggoda.</p><p>Newt berdehem pelan. “Oh? Kau tidur di tempat Minho?”</p><p>“Di mana lagi? Ya ampun, Newt. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa kau sampai … ingin aku menjauh darimu. Tolong beritahu, apa aku sudah membuatmu kesal? Apa kesalahanku?”</p><p>Newt menahan kalimatnya. Menimbang, tetapi akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya jujur terhadap perasaannya ketika menjawab, “Jangan khawatir, Tommy. Aku kesal bukan karena dirimu, dan kau tidak bersalah sama sekali.”</p><p>“Lalu kenapa?” Thomas mengerutkan alis.</p><p>Newt mengangkat bahu. “Hanya sebab … mimpi buruk bodoh yang mengerikan, dan aku takut akan mencelakaimu lagi.”</p><p>Mulut Thomas ternganga ketika sendok di tangannya tumpah dan jatuh kembali ke piring.</p><p>“Kau memimpikan masa lalu?”</p><p>Newt mengangguk lemah. Ia buru-buru meraih gelas air putih dan meneguknya. Menyadari bahwa ini bukan sarapan paling romantis yang pernah mereka miliki.</p><p>“Newt. Katakan <em> jangan khawatir </em>itu pada dirimu sendiri.”</p><p>Thomas tampak menjeda untuk menilai apakah kalimatnya akan berpotensi melukai Newt ataupun membuatnya terusir dari rumah lagi.</p><p>“Ah, ya. Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu atau mengusir hantu-hantu itu.”</p><p>Thomas mengulurkan tangan melintasi meja. Newt membiarkan telapak tangannya dijalin oleh tangan lain yang meremasnya lembut. Kenyamanan itu tiba-tiba mengalir ke setiap jengkal sarafnya. Sial. Bagaimana cara Thomas melakukan itu? Hanya dengan sentuhan ringan, dia melelehkan seluruh persendiannya?</p><p>“Tapi, mungkin aku bisa memasang telinga untukmu, Newt.” Thomas menukas kalimatnya.</p><p>Newt benci ketika Thomas melihat kelemahan dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat Thomas semakin cemas juga. Ia ingin menghargainya yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk memahami dirinya.</p><p>“Ya. Tommy. Aku hanya tidak berpikir kau harus melakukan segalanya untukku.”</p><p>Thomas mengusap sela-sela jemari, menekan telapak tangan mereka berdua dalam gosokan lembut yang menghangatkan. </p><p>“Tentu saja, Newt. Aku akan melakukan itu. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu. Memastikan dunia dengan dirimu di dalamnya berjalan dengan semestinya. Kau tahu kan?”</p><p>Detik ketika Thomas memandangnya dengan cara seolah dirinya adalah cahaya yang Thomas tidak bisa hidup tanpanya━itu adalah tatapan yang sama seperti saat Newt terbangun dari masa kritisnya dulu━Newt merasa runtuh lagi. Kebaikan Thomas adalah kemurnian yang terlalu besar baginya. Ia tidak pantas menerimanya. Tetapi kemudian Newt segera membawa dirinya kembali ke ambang kesadaran; bahwa bila Thomas rela melakukan semua hal untuknya, maka ia mesti percaya padanya dan bukan malah membuatnya kecewa.</p><p>Newt mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. “Ucapanmu terdengar seperti janji yang berat, Tommy. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah bisa menyangkal atau menolakmu kan?”</p><p>Thomas mengerutkan alis dan mencebikkan bibirnya ketika Newt dibuat tertegun oleh tampilan <em>puppy eyes </em>yang memantul di mata cokelat itu.</p><p>“Tentu saja bisa. Tadi malam kau sudah menolakku dengan cara begitu.”</p><p>Newt terkekeh geli. Ia menahan wajahnya agar tidak merona oleh kalimatnya sendiri. “Baik, Tommy. Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh memiliki malam denganku nanti sepuasmu.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ladang kehidupan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Motivasi terbesarnya adalah membayangkan semua hasil bumi ini akan berpindah dalam rupa setangkup hidangan di meja yang melahirkan senyum dan tawa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minggu-minggu berlalu dengan damai dan sentosa. Hidup bersama Thomas di tempat ini adalah definisi surga yang sebenarnya. Newt menikmati hari-hari yang berjalan cepat dan dipenuhi kesibukan. Setelah masa lalu mereka yang dipenuhi drama dan prahara, ketika waktu tak memberi mereka kesempatan sedikitpun selain <em> berlari; </em>berlari dari cengkeraman Wicked, berlari dari kejaran virus, berlari untuk bertahan hidup sekaligus menuju bahaya.</p><p>Newt mendongakkan kepala seraya menikmati setiap tarikan napasnya. Sinar matahari mengambang di penjuru langit, mengirim terik yang menyilaukan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahi. Merasakan cubitan rasa bersyukur kala menyaksikan biru langit itu sejernih dan sebersih kemurnian hidup yang kini mengitarinya.</p><p>Pulau dan desa mereka adalah cermin masyarakat beradab yang setingkat lebih baik dari versi imitasi di Glade.</p><p>Kehangatan membanjiri dadanya saat Newt mengingat ciuman manis yang ia bagi dengan Thomas pagi tadi sebelum masing-masing berpisah untuk pergi <em> bekerja. </em></p><p>Newt menyukai bertani. Setiap benih yang disemai adalah harapan. Lalu setiap proses yang menyertainya mulai dari menyiram pupuk dan menyingkirkan gulma, adalah penantian panjang yang menumbuhkan kesabaran. Bagian paling favorit adalah masa panen. Melihat bentangan ladang yang menghijau dan kaya akan warna kesuburan. Saat itulah ia mengingat-ingat, keterlibatan dirinya dalam setiap fase tanaman membuatnya merasa menjadi bagian dari tumbuhan itu sendiri. Newt sangat senang menjadi berguna. Motivasi terbesarnya adalah membayangkan semua hasil bumi ini akan berpindah dalam rupa setangkup hidangan di meja yang melahirkan senyum dan tawa.</p><p>Newt menjatuhkan parang, memasukkan setangkup tomat terakhir ke dalam karung, lalu memenuhi karung lainnya dengan wortel. Ia tengah memilah hasil panen dalam gudang di tepi ladang. Meskipun Newt yang bertindak sebagai bos di sini, tetapi ia senang melaksanakan semua tugas yang sanggup dipegangnya bersama pekerja lainnya. Ia mengenali mereka semua, anak-anak yang dulu diselamatkan dari Wicked, mereka sudah menjadi bagian masyarakat juga. </p><p>Kini Newt bersama-sama mereka menyortir sayuran untuk didistribusikan di pasar.</p><p>Terlalu banyak perkembangan dan kemajuan yang berlangsung sejak pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di pulau. Saat mencatat bahwa laju perkembangan penduduk perlu diiringi oleh sesuatu semacam gebrakan ekonomi, para tetua━ialah Vince dan Jorge sebagai yang paling dihormati dan dituakan oleh mereka━mengumpulkan perwakilan anak muda dan menggelar permusyawaratan. Mereka sepakat menambah sektor pelayanan masyarakat, termasuk membuka pasar barter dan percobaan membangun pembangkit listrik.</p><p>Lima menit kemudian Newt bersama seorang pekerja sudah bergerak mendorong gerobak menuju pasar.</p><p>Pasar barter itu berdiri dengan bangunan yang masih cukup sederhana; dinding dan atapnya terbuat dari kayu. Terletak di timur desa, di tengah-tengah antara ladang dan pemukiman penduduk sehingga memudahkan pihak petani maupun masyarakat untuk kebutuhan jual beli sehari-hari.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt meletakkan sekarung tomat agak bergeser sedikit di sisi pintu. Ia selesai mengosongkan gerobak dan memindahkan empat karung penuh tomat.</p><p>“Bagaimana kabarmu, Bung?” Aris bertanya dengan senyum kecil.</p><p>Newt menggosok-gosok lumpur kering di telapak tangannya yang terasa kasar. “Sangat baik,” jawabnya. “Menjadi petani adalah jalan hidupku. Aku sudah menyatu dengan ladang dan tumbuhan.”</p><p>Newt menyandar di sisi gerobak. Matanya mengawasi Aris yang tengah menata buah-buahan di keranjang di atas meja besar di depan jendela.</p><p>“Sangat menghayati pekerjaanmu ya? Tidakkah kau merindukan kehidupan lama?” Aris bertanya spontan.</p><p>Nada suaranya terdengar santai. Mereka semua saling mengenal dan Newt cukup tahu pemuda yang dulunya berasal dari grup B itu sangat baik dalam membuka topik obrolan dan basa-basi.</p><p>Newt mengendikkan bahu. “Untuk beberapa hal, aku benci kehidupan lama. Tapi, kalau bukan karena masa lalu, kita tidak akan tahu rasanya <em> menjalani kehidupan yang baik </em>itu seperti apa. Dengan mengenali lawannya, kita bisa tahu perbandingannya kan?”</p><p>Aris menaikkan kedua alis. “Aku suka ungkapanmu, Bung. Sampai sekarang aku masih sering tak percaya kita berhasil melewati semua itu, dengan hal-hal mengerikan yang kita tinggalkan di belakang.”</p><p>“Nikmati saja waktumu,” kata Newt. “Dengan dunia yang kita genggam di sini, kita sanggup membangun peradaban bersama. Bukankah terdengar keren?”</p><p>“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Bung. Ketahanan hidup kita, sangat bergantung pada tangan petani.”</p><p>Newt tersenyum bangga. “Berkat tanah ini juga. Kau masih ingat bukan, tahun-tahun pertama di sini, kita pernah gagal panen.”</p><p>Aris membuka salah satu karung tomat dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia memilah buah-buahan itu, mengendus-endus aromanya dan merasa puas melihat warna merah yang mengkilap di setiap buahnya.</p><p>“Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melupakan itu. Tapi berkat tenaga dan pikiran yang kalian kerahkan juga. Kita berhasil mempelajari kecocokan tanaman dengan cuaca di setiap musimnya.”</p><p>“Kurasa, itu artinya <em> bercocok tanam </em>kan?” Newt mengingat-ingat masalah gagal panen di masa-masa awal dulu.</p><p>“Aku tahu,” kata Aris.</p><p>“Musim ini tidak ada melon dan timun.” Newt memberi tahu dengan agak kecewa.</p><p>“Semoga saja tidak ada yang sampai <em>mengidam </em>makanan yang bukan musimnya.” Aris menimpali.</p><p>“Kau tahu, kita punya rencana proyek rumah kaca.” Ini kabar baru.</p><p>Mata Aris mengerjap bersemangat. “Apakah itu artinya kita bisa menikmati buah dan sayuran tanpa mengenali batasan musim?” Aris bertanya.</p><p>Newt mengangguk. “Ya. Mungkin. Itu yang kita semua inginkan.”</p><p>“Semoga berhasil, kalau begitu.”</p><p>Tepat ketika seorang pembeli memasuki kios itu dan Aris dibuat sibuk melayaninya. Newt melambaikan tangan sebelum ia berpaling dengan mendorong gerobak.</p><p>Sebelum keluar dari pasar, Newt masih harus mengunjungi kios terakhir yang sebetulnya bukan untuk berdagang. Itu adalah tempat yang disediakan untuk setiap <em> petani </em> yang mendistribusikan barangnya ke pasar. Di sana kemudian ia disambut oleh petugas yang membantunya mencatat data-data; hasil panen secara keseluruhan, berapa jumlah atau takaran yang didistribusikan, berapa yang masih tersisa di gudang, seberapa luas lahan yang menyimpan benih yang masih harus dirawat. Kemudian setiap bulannya mereka akan diberi catatan yang di situ tertera harga jasa mereka; semacam slip gaji. Dengan catatan itu mereka berhak memperoleh bayaran eksklusif. Seperti semua pekerja dan penduduk yang terlibat. <em> Bayaran </em>mereka sebetulnya bukan berwujud <em>materi</em>━mereka masih belum memiliki mata uang tetap sebagai alat tukar resmi. Jadi <em> slip gaji </em> itu akan menjadi tiket memperoleh semua kebutuhan mereka sebagai timbal balik. Bila ada yang kurang atau butuh sesuatu, mereka akan mengumpulkan bantuan dan memberi dukungan materiil secara penuh berdasarkan hitungan jasa-jasanya.</p><p>Newt baru menyadari hari sudah sore dan langit sudah menguning ketika kawan-kawan petaninya menyeru namanya untuk mengingatkan. Ia segera mengemasi peralatan setelah memastikan penjaga gudang melaksanakan tugas akhirnya sebagai penutup hari.</p><p>Kemudian, Newt berjalan pulang menyusuri ladang dan melintasi jalanan setapak, membawa parang dan cangkul di bahu, serta tas bekalnya di satu tangan. Ia mengagumi setiap helai rumput yang tumbuh, setiap debu-debu yang terserak dan bekas-bekas lumpur yang mengering di sepatu bootsnya. Ketika ia menatap ke bawah, mengamati cara sinar matahari menyiram sekujur tubuhnya, tak peduli keringat dan lumpur yang mengotori pakaian, hatinya kembali tercubit oleh gelombang rasa puas. Untuk kali pertama semenjak ingatannya dari masa Glade, Newt sungguh-sungguh mencintai hidup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sedikit teori soal 'membangun peradaban baru' mereka seperti masalah bercocok tanam, distribusi panen, pasar barter, slip gaji (?) dsb, sedikit naik taraf chapter ini dari sebelumnya yang fluff romens uwu-uwu jadi membahas masalah ekonomi masyarakat (?) walau nggak terlalu rinci sih, dan ya ... kira-kira headcanon saya begitu :")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. teluk harapan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ini seperti teluk harapan.” Thomas berkata lagi. Menatap bangga semua hasil kerjanya di sana.<br/>“Hebat betul, Tommy. Saat listrik menerangi desa nanti, kau akan menjadi pahlawan kita sekali lagi.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nah kali ini mengupas 'pekerjaan ' Thomas! 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jika pekerjaan Newt adalah bertani maka Thomas bekerja sebagai <em> pembangun. </em>Ia dengan Minho menekuni pekerjaan bersama Gally sebagai kepala penanggung jawabnya.</p><p>Sementara Minho terjun langsung menangani pembangunan rumah-rumah, Thomas berada dalam divisi yang berbeda dan ia tidak benar-benar menangani konstruksi ataupun pertukangan.</p><p>Thomas bertugas di sektor khusus yang baru terbentuk. <em> Tim pembangkit listrik</em>, begitu sebutannya. Dan seperti namanya, itu adalah satu divisi yang bertugas mencanangkan proyek pengembangan dan pembangunan pembangkit tenaga listrik.</p><p>Markas mereka berdiri di salah satu teluk yang berlokasi di pesisir, sebelah timur laut desa━yang kemudian disebut sebagai <em>De</em><em>rmaga</em> <em>Listrik</em>. Mereka akan membangun pembangkit bertenaga air. Masyarakat sangat antusias menanti keberhasilan proyek ini. Mereka mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatan tentang listrik dan teknologi di masa sebelum bencana, membayangkan desa yang bercahaya di malam hari.</p><p>Siang itu setelah berkutat dengan diagram dan cetak biru yang membuat pusing kepala, Thomas menerima kejutan.</p><p>Newt meninggalkan ladang yang terletak di belakang desa. Di tengah jalan melewati lokasi pembangunan, ia bertemu Minho. Newt mengajaknya singgah ke Dapur Umum sekaligus mengunjungi Thomas ke Dermaga untuk mengantarkan bekal mereka.</p><p>Kebetulan, Gally tengah melaksanakan inspeksi di sana sehingga ini menjadi kesempatan langka mereka berkumpul bersama.</p><p>Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi meja.</p><p>Thomas tak henti menatap dengan takjub melihat Newt yang menata baskom, mangkuk dan piring penuh lauk dan sayur-mayur. Aroma kaldu dan olahan rempah memenuhi udara, menggugah selera. Thomas merasakan perutnya sudah kelaparan, tetapi ia lebih heran dan ingin tahu mengapa Newt jauh-jauh datang membawakan bekal mereka. Momen ini belum pernah terjadi.</p><p>“Terlalu takjub sampai tak sanggup menutup mulutmu, Thomas?” Minho menepuk bahunya agak keras.</p><p>“Ekspresimu sama sepertiku, saat tadi melihatnya datang berjalan kaki. Yah, aku lebih senang membuang batu dan kapur itu, jika itu berarti kesempatan jalan-jalan berdua bersama Newtie.”</p><p>Thomas tidak terpengaruh oleh godaan Minho. Perhatiannya masih terarah sepenuhnya pada Newt ketika mereka sudah mengisi piring masing-masing dan mulai menyantap makanan.</p><p>“Newt. Kau tak perlu membawakan semua ini. Maksudku, sudah ada yang bertugas mengantar bekal ini kan?”</p><p>Newt menjentikkan sendok di piring. “Kau tak senang melihatku berkeliaran di depanmu?”</p><p>“Newt, bukan begitu━”</p><p>“Hargai saja, Thomas. Newt hanya merindukanmu. Dia ingin makan siang bersamamu.” Minho menyeringai lebar.</p><p>Wajah Newt memerah seketika. “Diam, Minho.”</p><p>Newt sangat manis ketika mencurahkan perhatian seperti ini. Thomas berusaha menahan agar rona di wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Newt,” kata Thomas. “Aku hanya tidak enak melihatmu berjalan jauh dari ladang hanya untuk melakukan semacam ini.”</p><p>“Makan saja, Tommy. Jangan katakan apapun seolah yang kulakukan untukmu seperti menyia-nyiakan waktu.”</p><p>“Maaf soal itu. Aku benar-benar tersanjung.”</p><p>“Kalian benar-benar pasangan sejati sialan sengaja membuat dunia iri.” Gally berkomentar.</p><p>Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Baru tahu, <em> Shank? </em> Aku sudah lebih dulu merasakan sakitnya dianggap seperti angin yang transparan.”</p><p>“Minho. Kami tidak seburuk itu,” kata Thomas.</p><p>“Sebetulnya aku sangat penasaran melihat langsung perkembangan proyek itu, Tommy.” Newt mengalihkan topik.</p><p>Thomas menoleh pada Gally, meminta perhatian. “Itu hampir selesai. Mungkin agak terlambat dari rencana awal.” Suaranya terdengar ragu.</p><p>“Ada masalah?” Minho bertanya mendahului Newt.</p><p>“Kita hampir kehabisan stok tembaga dan bahan baku.” Gally yang menjawab.</p><p>“Bukankah penambang kalian sudah menyerahkan hasil terbaiknya?” Newt bertanya.</p><p>“Sepertinya agak sulit menemukan lokasi tambang yang bagus, Newt.” Thomas menjawab.</p><p>“Kudengar lokasi mereka masuk ke hutan. Mereka menambang dari hulu sungai di puncak gunung itu bukan?” Minho bertanya.</p><p>Gally mengangguk. “Kami masih akan berkonsultasi dengan para tetua nanti.”</p><p>Mendadak meja makan itu menjadi agak suram. Berita bahwa mereka memiliki masalah, bukan hal yang menggembirakan. Thomas menyesal sudah memberitahu Newt di saat yang seharusnya mereka bersantai dan bergembira bersama.</p><p>Akhirnya Thomas mengubah topik dengan bertanya seberapa banyak rumah baru yang berhasil dibangun.</p><p>Sama halnya seperti tim<em> Pembangkit Listrik, </em> Pembangun memperoleh suplainya dari penebang kayu dan penambang pasir yang berada di bawah pengawasan mereka. Hanya saja karena tim <em> Pembangun Inti </em>sudah lebih awal beroperasi, jadi mereka jauh lebih berkembang dan lebih cepat mengantisipasi hal-hal yang berpotensi menimbulkan kendala.</p><p>“Lima bulan ini kami hampir menyelesaikan tiga lusin bangunan baru. Agak heran sebetulnya, sebagian rumah itu mungkin akan kosong untuk beberapa waktu. Dua lusin saja sebetulnya sudah cukup bagi kita. Tapi tetua sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan kita menganggur.” Minho menjelaskan panjang lebar.</p><p>“Kupikir mereka hanya sedikit berjaga-jaga. Siapa yang tahu isi pikiran tetua? Hendak memindahkan Rumah Jagal mungkin, atau memindahkan Wisma Dewan?” Gally menjawab keingintahuan Minho.</p><p>Dua puluh menit kemudian ketika makan siang usai. Thomas mendapati dirinya menatap Newt dengan perasaan berat memikirkan mereka akan berpisah lagi.</p><p>“Newt, terima kasih sudah ke sini.”</p><p>Newt tengah berdiri di tebing dermaga ketika Thomas menghampirinya.</p><p>“Sama-sama, Tommy. Sebetulnya aku sedang ingin melihat pantai juga.” Newt menjawab.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Thomas memperoleh ide, “Kau ingin kita piknik ke pantai? Kita bisa mengaturnya akhir pekan nanti kalau kau mau.”</p><p>“Ide bagus, Tommy. Ayo kita piknik.”</p><p>Pandangan Thomas mengikuti Newt, memindai seluruh sisi teluk di pesisir itu.</p><p>Itu adalah teluk yang membentang di sepanjang perairan luas. Arus ombak yang berasal dari laut menerjang tebing-tebing tinggi. Pusaran air itu kemudian terbendung di celah-celah batu karang. Lokasi ini dipilih sebagai tempat pembangunan pembangkit listrik karena memanfaatkan debit air yang sangat melimpah, juga arus angin yang mengalir deras.</p><p>Pasak-pasak besi terpancang kuat menghujam jauh di bawah perairan. Arus ombak bergulung menerjang melewati bangunan tanggul. Generator berukuran besar berputar, mengirim arus gelombang masuk melalui pipa-pipa besi.</p><p>“Ini seperti teluk harapan.” Thomas berkata lagi. Menatap bangga semua hasil kerjanya di sana.</p><p>“Hebat betul, Tommy. Saat listrik menerangi desa nanti, kau akan menjadi pahlawan kita sekali lagi.”</p><p>Thomas menggaruk pipinya yang tersipu. “Tentu saja itu berkat dukunganmu juga.”</p><p>Newt terkekeh sebagai jawaban.</p><p>Thomas memahami tatapan terkesan di sepasang mata itu. Ia tak ingin mengusik apapun selain ketika matanya jatuh dengan ketertarikan mengamati cara angin yang mengaduk rambut pirang. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu adalah angin yang sama yang telah menerjang ombak dan menaklukkan lauatan. Dan bagaimana angin itu bisa menyentuh rambut emas itu dengan cara selembut dan setenang itu, sementara di suatu tempat di ujung samudera sana ia bersekutu dengan badai mengaduk-aduk ombak dengan begitu dahsyatnya.</p><p>Oh, ya ampun! Ini bukan kali pertama Thomas cemburu pada angin!</p><p>Thomas beringsut mendekat. Mengikuti instruksi perasaannya saat melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Newt. Satu tangan menyisir rambut di tempat di mana sentuhan angin tadi berembus. Wajahnya maju seinci, menanam kecupan seringan bulu di keningnya.</p><p>Newt membalas dengan senyum lembut yang terkulum saat pipinya digosokkan ke dada Thomas. Telapak tangan mengusap punggung tangannya. Kepala pirang bergeser mencari sandaran yang nyaman di bahunya.</p><p>Untuk beberapa menit yang hening mereka berangkulan. Menikmati panorama laut yang membiru di kejauhan, deburan ombak keras di bawah tebing, dan pekik burung camar yang berlintasan di sela-sela awan.</p><p>Hingga Minho memergoki mereka. Pemuda Asia itu menginterupsi ketenangan dengan siulannya yang mengejek.</p><p>“Kau akan kembali ke ladang?”</p><p>“Tentu. Tommy. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.”</p><p>“Benar, Newt. Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan di sini juga.”</p><p>“Jangan memaksakan diri, Tommy. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku yakin kau pasti berhasil.”</p><p>“Hati-hati di jalan, Newt.”</p><p>“Kalian benar-benar melupakanku ya?” Minho mendengkus kesal karena diabaikan. “Dan kau Thomas, berhenti bersikap seolah Newt tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagipula ada aku bersamanya. Kau menganggapku angin lagi?”</p><p>Thomas terkekeh ketika mereka berdua melepas pelukan dan jalinan tangan. “Aku tahu, Minho. Maaf sudah melupakanmu. Dan ya, aku tak akan mengampunimu kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.”</p><p>“Ya ampun, Thomas! Itu hanya setengah mil perjalanan ke ujung desa. Tidak usah norak.”</p><p>Obrolan mereka bertiga ditutup dengan tawa.</p><p>Thomas mengawasi kepergian Newt dan Minho sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan cetak biru dan konstruksinya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. mencuri bintang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Aku jadi punya ide, Newt. Bagaimana kalau kita gabungkan dua nama itu lalu kita menamai sesuatu dengannya?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dalam kebun di samping rumah, sesuatu serupa tempat tidur gantung berfungsi sebagai ayunan untuk bersantai.</p>
<p>Kain kanvas terayun-ayun. Disambung oleh tali-temali yang dililitkan melintang di antara dua pokok pohon. Kanopi dedaunan bergulir halus menutupi bayangan langit malam saat Thomas dan Newt merangkak bersama ke dalam ayunan itu.</p>
<p>Newt meringkuk lebih rekat dalam rengkuhan Thomas, mencari sandaran kepala yang nyaman di bahunya. Kancing teratas kaos Thomas terbuka di samping pipinya yang menempel di dada.</p>
<p>Yang mereka lakukan tidak berbeda seperti jutaan menit yang telah mereka lewati sebelumnya, tetapi Newt masih merasakan getaran itu setiap rengkuhan lengan Thomas mengerat di sekeliling bahunya. Setiap kali jemari panjang itu membelai rambutnya, ada debaran menyenangkan yang menggelitik punggungnya. Ia merasa disayang, dan semua perasaan itu membuatnya nyaman. </p>
<p>Untuk beberapa menit mereka menikmati keheningan. Menyaksikan kerlip bintang yang bertaburan di kanvas malam saat kanopi dedaunan itu menyisakan cukup banyak ruang di celah-celahnya.</p>
<p>Newt memulai bicara, “Memikirkan apa, Tommy?”</p>
<p>Ia mengira Thomas sedang berpikir berat. Dan respon Thomas membenarkan firasatnya saat lelaki itu menarik napas tajam. </p>
<p>“Hanya sesuatu tentang proyek listrik kita … Aku tidak sabar melihat desa kita terang oleh cahaya; menyaksikan lampu menyala di rumah-rumah.” Thomas menjawab.</p>
<p>Newt tertegun. Ia sangat mengenali Thomas untuk tahu bahwa bila dia sudah berkeinginan, maka itu akan menjadi ambisinya. Dan bila dia berambisi, maka itu harus terpenuhi. Ini jelas Thomas sekali. Gelombang penuh rasa ingin tahu; ambisi untuk mencapai sesuatu dan mewujudkannya. Seperti yang dulu Thomas lakukan di labirin, ketika dia membawa mereka semua menantang bahaya dan kematian; melintasi lautan gurun dan menyusup di lorong kota yang terbakar. Bahkan setelah mereka berlabuh pada ketenangan sejati dan hidup bebas seperti dalam mimpi, ambisi Thomas masih menyala tetapi dalam wujud yang berbeda.</p>
<p>Telunjuk Newt bermain di sekitar dada Thomas, membentuk pola acak yang hanya dia yang tahu maksudnya.</p>
<p>“Istirahatkan otakmu, Tommy,” kata Newt. “Jangan sampai itu membebanimu. Aku tidak suka itu.”</p>
<p>“Tapi, Newt. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.” Thomas memprotes.</p>
<p>“Apa masalahnya? Masih soal bahan baku besi dan bijih logam itu?” Newt bertanya.</p>
<p>“Tidak. Sebetulnya itu sudah selesai. Tim penambang sudah menemukan lokasi tambang yang bagus sehingga suplai kami terpenuhi … hanya saja …”</p>
<p>“Apalagi yang masih kurang?”</p>
<p>Thomas menarik napas lagi. “Sebetulnya sudah hampir selesai. Hampir seluruh komponen mesin berhasil dirakit, tapi aku cemas kalau-kalau nanti mesin itu tidak berfungsi.”</p>
<p>“Itu hanya rasa cemasmu saja kan, Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak tahu, Newt.”</p>
<p>“Berambisi terhadap sesuatu lalu mencemaskannya, sudah jadi kebiasaanmu ya? Kau sudah bekerja keras, jadi itu pasti berhasil. Ingat.”</p>
<p>“Ya. Newt. Aku tahu.”</p>
<p>“Lihat ke atas,” kata Newt, mengalihkan perhatian Thomas. “Masih ada bintang yang menerangi kita. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita menghitungnya?”</p>
<p>Thomas terkekeh. “Memang kita bisa menghitung bintang?”</p>
<p>Newt memukul dadanya main-main. “Rasi bintang, maksudku. Dan, yang tampak di mata saja.”</p>
<p>“Ingat sesuatu tentang nama-nama bintang itu, Newt?”</p>
<p>Newt menjawab dengan mengangkat tangan Thomas dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Kemudian ia menggerakkan telunjuk mereka, menghubungkan titik-titik cahaya hingga membentuk garis dan pola.</p>
<p>Newt menemukan orion dan canis major. Dan pada gilirannya, Thomas membantu Newt mencari sagitarius dan scorpius.</p>
<p>Pipi dan hidung Newt bergerak dengan ritme pelan menggosok dada Thomas saat ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Thomas sangat wangi, dan itu memabukkan baginya. Newt ingin terus seperti ini.</p>
<p>“Aku jadi ingat sesuatu,” kata Thomas kemudian. “Ada nama bintang yang sangat kusuka, sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya.”</p>
<p>“Menakjubkan. Bintang apa itu?” tanya Newt.</p>
<p>“Alesca namanya. Ada di sana. Rasi sagitarius.” Thomas mengarahkan telunjuk ke langit, tempat di mana rasi Sagitarius tadi ditemukan.</p>
<p>“Kurasa aku juga punya.” Newt menimpali. “Karena kau mengingatkan. Aku punya nama bintang kesukaan juga.”</p>
<p>“Apakah itu?”</p>
<p>“Celestial.” Newt menjawab. “Sebetulnya bukan nama bintang tertentu. Lebih seperti istilah umum untuk menyebut angkasa dan bintang-bintang.”</p>
<p>“Itu keren. Aku baru mendengarnya.” Jemari Thomas menelusuri garis pelipis di wajah Newt, lalu kembali menyisir ubun-ubunnya.</p>
<p>“Ya. Itu nama yang indah.”</p>
<p>“Selera kesukaanmu tidak pernah mengecewakan, Newt.”</p>
<p>Newt tertawa. “Oh, betulkah?”</p>
<p>“Bukankah begitu?”</p>
<p>“Kau belum menyadarinya?”</p>
<p>“Apa?”</p>
<p>“<em>Selera kesukaanku. </em>Apa kau memaksudkan dirimu juga?”</p>
<p>Newt membayangkan Thomas menyeringai dalam nada suaranya.</p>
<p>“Oh, aku mengerti. Kau <em> menyukaiku. </em>Jadi aku termasuk di sana kan? Hal-hal yang kau favoritkan?”</p>
<p>Newt terkekeh. “Kau tahu cara memuji dirimu ya, Tommy?”</p>
<p>Sebagai jawaban, ia merasakan kecupan ringan nan hangat di kepalanya.</p>
<p>“Aku jadi punya ide, Newt. Bagaimana kalau kita gabungkan dua nama itu (Celestial dan Ascella) lalu kita menamai sesuatu dengannya?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Menarik. Tapi aku lebih suka bila itu digunakan untuk nama orang … seperti …”</p>
<p>Kalimat itu terputus ketika Newt mengangkat kepala. Sekilas cahaya semangat berkelip di matanya, tetapi hanya sebentar kemudian hilang saat ia menemukan tanda tanya di wajah Thomas.</p>
<p>“Seperti?” Thomas menaikkan alis.</p>
<p>Newt menatap ragu di sela bisikan, “Nama untuk seorang anak?”</p>
<p>Ia menelan ludah, memikirkan reaksi Thomas. Kalimat itu benar-benar terucap secara spontan. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk bersungguh-sungguh, tapi tetap saja Newt khawatir.</p>
<p>Thomas mengerjapkan mata saat ia memproses kalimat yang didengarnya.</p>
<p>“Oh? Kau ingin kita mengasuh anak? Mengadopsi?”</p>
<p>Nada suara dalam kalimat Thomas terdengar polos dan murni. Newt merasa agak kesal sekaligus lega.</p>
<p>“Ya. Mungkin … tapi mungkin juga tidak. Itu tadi hanya sekilas opiniku. Tak usah terlalu dipikir.”</p>
<p>Newt masih mendongak untuk mempertahankan kontak mata. Ia merasakan tangan Thomas mengusap lengannya. Menahan dengan pasti.</p>
<p>“Newt. Kalau ingin sesuatu, jangan ragu mengatakannya padaku.”</p>
<p>“Tentu. Thomas. Terima kasih. Tapi itu agak tidak mungkin kan?” Newt tertawa hambar.</p>
<p>Tatapan Thomas menguncinya, seolah menggali matanya dan mencari di kedalaman jiwanya.</p>
<p>“Populasi kita masih sedikit. Dan tetangga kita belum ada yang memiliki anak.” Tentu saja mereka semua masih remaja, hanya ada beberapa orang tua di sini. Mereka sama-sama tahu.</p>
<p>Tetapi kemudian Thomas tampak berusaha membuatnya optimis. “Tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?”</p>
<p>Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Newt kembali menyelipkan kepala di bawah dagu Thomas. Menguburkan wajah di lehernya, menggumam, “Betul. Kita lihat itu nanti.”</p>
<p>Tatapan mereka kembali terarah ke langit. Malam yang semakin gelap memberi jalan bagi bintang-bintang itu bersinar lebih terang. Garis milky way mulai tampak dalam warna putih terang seperti jembatan cahaya.</p>
<p>“Bintang-bintang itu indah,” kata Thomas.</p>
<p>“Aku senang memilikimu di sini, Tommy.” Newt berbisik lembut.</p>
<p>Thomas mengaitkan telapak tangan mereka, kemudian mengangkat tangan Newt ke bibirnya. Buku-buku jari itu dikecupnya singkat.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpamu, mungkin itu akan seperti langit tanpa bintang, Newt. Gelap dan mengerikan.”</p>
<p>Bisikan Thomas mengirim sentakan di ulu hatinya ketika Newt ingat masa-masa kritisnya dulu.</p>
<p>Tetapi kemudian itu berangsur menjadi debaran hangat ketika serpihan cahaya bintang berpindah menerangi hatinya.</p>
<p>“Itu pasti sangat mengerikan, Tommy. Aku tak ingin membayangkannya.”</p>
<p>Newt merasakan sepasang tangan membungkus pinggang dan lengannya lebih erat. </p>
<p>Rengkuhan Thomas adalah kehangatan. Dan bersamanya adalah perjalanan menjelajahi bintang.</p>
<p>Ketika Newt mendongak dan menemukan langit memantul di mata Thomas dalam rupa sejuta kerlip cahaya, ia mengira mereka berdua telah melebur dalam konstelasi seluruhnya. Newt tak ragu mendekatkan wajah untuk mencuri serbuk bintang di bibir kekasihnya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh, yay! ada petunjuk OC saya bakal muncul nih (alias yang paling saya tunggu-tunggu) ... karena saya pengen banget baca parent!newtmas, jadi siapa itu anak asuh Thomas dan Newt? silakan tunggu ya! (❁´◡`❁)</p>
<p>oh iya, nama bintang itu benar-benar indah dan cocok buat mereka berdua 🖤 Ascella nama bintang di rasi Sagitarius, kalau Celestial ... kemarin sempet nemu, itu sebetulnya nama bintang di salah satu rasi (tapi lupa di mana hehe)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ada bintang jatuh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bintang kecil itu akhirnya jatuh secara tepat, dalam pelukan mereka; bergabung dalam gugus kosmik yang melengkapi semesta mereka berdua.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt ingin mereka mengasuh anak; sesuatu semacam itu.</p><p>Awalnya itu hanya candaan sambil lalu; bukan keinginan yang serius. Namun, pikiran Thomas sedikit terusik.</p><p>Thomas sempat mengangkat masalah ini dalam diskusi meja makan mereka. Ia mempertanyakan motivasi Newt dalam hal ini. Newt memahami arti lain dari pertanyaannya, ketika Thomas menduga bahwa mengasuh dan membesarkan anak itu bukan perkara yang mudah, dan mungkin agak merepotkan.</p><p>Newt berkata bahwa ia memang cukup puas dengan keberadaan mereka berdua. “Tapi, Tidakkah kau merasa rumah kita sedikit terlalu luas dan agak sunyi, Tommy?” katanya sambil bercanda.</p><p>Namun, menurut Newt juga, ada hal-hal yang ingin coba dia hadirkan melalui <em> seorang anak. </em> Ia ingin menuangkan semarak warna dalam rumah tangga mereka. Ia ingin <em> menghidupi </em>jiwa baru dan membawa mereka berdua merasakan arti menjadi orang tua yang sesungguhnya.</p><p>Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Thomas termenung sejenak. Mempertimbangkan opininya.</p><p>“Aku hanya ingin pastikan, kau benar-benar siap menjadi orang tua, Newt.”</p><p>“Ya, Tommy. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau tidak setuju, maka aku━”</p><p>“Tentu saja aku setuju, Newt." Thomas menyela cepat. "Yah, aku sudah memikirkanya juga. Dan bila itu keinginanmu, aku menganggap hanya hal-hal baik yang ada di pikiranmu.”</p><p>Newt tersenyum. “Kau benar-benar berpikir kita sungguh akan mengasuh <em> anak </em> ya, Tommy?”</p><p>Thomas menaikkan alis. “Ide itu berasal darimu kan?”</p><p>“Benar. Dan bila kau sependapat denganku, berarti kau bersungguh-sungguh juga dengan kesepakatan kita.”</p><p>*</p><p>Siapa sangka? Ternyata kejutan itu datang seperti cahaya bintang jatuh.</p><p>Minggu pagi yang cerah ketika Newt dan Thomas keluar piknik ke pantai.</p><p>Mereka baru akan menggelar tikar dan membuka kursi lipat ketika tiba-tiba, pantai dibuat heboh oleh kapal besar yang mendarat.</p><p>Itu adalah kapal pertama yang mendarat di Haven sejak dua tahun lalu. Mulanya kapal itu tampak bergerak mendekat ke arah pantai seperti bayang-bayang raksasa yang mengambang di permukaan laut, hingga mereka semua yakin itu adalah kapal yang sedang berlayar.</p><p>Seisi desa riuh memadati pantai. Mereka berbondong-bondong menyaksikan pendaratan. Segera kemudian mereka tahu kapal itu mengangkut sekitar seratus pengungsi muda; lelaki dan wanita dari kalangan usia tiga puluh tahun ke bawah.</p><p>Kapten kapal sekaligus pemimpin armada, setelah dimintai keterangan oleh Vince dan Jorge, mengatakan bahwa mereka berasal dari sekitar Scorch━tempat asal mereka semua. Sebetulnya kapal itu tidak berencana singgah di pulau; mereka hanya terombang-ambing badai hingga akhirnya menemukan garis pantai dan mendarat di sini.</p><p>Masyarakat menyambut kedatangan pengungsi dengan tangan terbuka dan segera setelah itu mereka membantu para pengungsi turun dari kapal. Mereka sibuk bergotong-royong; bersama-sama membangun posko, menyiapkan tenda dan kamar darurat, serta mengedarkan akomodasi dan mencatat data-data.</p><p>Suatu masalah terjadi ketika seorang pria muda yang mengenakan seragam awak kapal, memasuki posko tempat Thomas, Newt dan Minho berada. Orang itu berkata bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuan dua orang untuk mengikutinya naik kapal. Untuk memeriksa sesuatu, katanya</p><p>Segera setelah Newt dan Thomas memasuki geladak, orang itu membawanya menemui seorang anak yang menolak turun dari kapal.</p><p>Gadis kecil itu kira-kira berusia lima tahun. Ia ditemukan meringkuk di sudut kabin kecil yang gelap, menghindari siapapun yang mencoba berbicara padanya.</p><p>Awak kapal itu ingin agar mereka berdua membujuk gadis itu keluar, dan membawanya turun dari kapal.</p><p>Tampaknya dia anak sebatang kara dan tanpa keluarga. Pakaiannya kumal dan rambutnya kusut. Rasa takut terpancar dari bola matanya yang sayu. Gadis itu tampak berusaha melindungi diri, menganggap siapapun yang mendekatinya sebagai musuh.</p><p>Thomas mengawasi ketika Newt beringsut mendekati gadis itu dan mencoba membujuknya secara halus. Mulanya ia meragukan apakah ini akan berhasil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa━dan diskusi soal <em> mengasuh anak </em>itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.</p><p>Newt memang cerdik dalam merengkuh hati anak kecil, dan Thomas tiba-tiba menjadi yakin soal rencana itu.</p><p>Sebab dalam kurun waktu tiga jam berikutnya, anak itu sudah berada di rumah mereka, dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi. Gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian baru. Sisa ekspresi pucat masih tertinggal di wajahnya yang polos.</p><p>Thomas mengawasi Newt yang tengah memangku anak itu. Rona bahagia terpancar melalui matanya dan memenuhi wajahnya.</p><p>Ia bergantian memandang antara Newt dan anak itu, yang masih menundukkan kepala dan tampak enggan membuat kontak mata dengannya. Tangan Newt bergerak menyisir rambut tipis itu perlahan-lahan.</p><p>Gadis itu ternyata sangat cantik dan lucu. Berambut pirang emas━rambutnya yang tadi kusut, kini sudah berkilau. Berkulit putih bersih━Newt sudah membilas semua keringat dan jamur yang lengket akibat perjalanan berbulan-bulan. Sekilas ketika anak itu mengangkat tatapan dan Thomas bertemu pandang dengannya, ia langsung merekam bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat madu. Masih menyorot kosong dan bingung━dan agak takut, tetapi itu sudah mulai terisi oleh kenyamanan.</p><p>Thomas yakin Newt jatuh cinta pada anak ini━ingin menjadikannya bagian dari rumah mereka.</p><p>“Kamu ingin makan, Nak? Atau minum sesuatu?” Newt bertanya pada si kecil.</p><p>Sisir di tangannya masih menelusuri rambut pirang sebahu. Anak itu menjawab dengan anggukan.</p><p>“Tolong, Tommy. Ambilkan toples biskuit dan segelas air di dapur.”</p><p>Thomas segera bangkit ke dapur kemudian kembali membawa segelas air dan kaleng biskuit.</p><p>Sementara Newt menyuapkan biskuit pada anak itu, Thomas memandang dengan campuran bingung dan cemas. </p><p>Secara perlahan-lahan, anak itu mau bersitatap dengan Thomas, tetapi itu agak sulit diartikan━seperti campuran rasa ingin tahu dan enggan. Sementara sejak tadi, Newt yang lebih banyak bersinggungan dengannya. Dan Thomas belum mengajaknya bicara. Ia merasa canggung berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Berharap bila anak itu nyaman bersama Newt, maka ia ingin dirinya juga punya peran yang sama.</p><p>Thomas gugup. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan. Bagaimana caranya mengatasi ini?</p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p>“Newt.”</p><p>Tanpa diduga mereka memanggil nama yang lain secara bersamaan, menyeringai saat tersadar.</p><p>“Kau duluan,” kata Thomas.</p><p>Newt mengangkat sekeping biskuit dan menyuapkannya ke mulut anak itu ketika mata kecilnya yang bulat berputar, menghindari tatapan Thomas lagi.</p><p>“Anak ini, menurutmu bagaimana?”</p><p>“Mungkin, dia adalah jawaban yang kita tunggu-tunggu?” Thomas bertanya balik, merasa ragu.</p><p>“Ini bukan kebetulan kan?” Suara Newt terdengar takjub dan gembira.</p><p>Thomas selalu senang saat mengetahui Newt bergembira.</p><p>Ia mengendikkan bahu. “Kebetulan atau bukan, tapi sepertinya kita tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.”</p><p>“Jadi, tak keberatan bila kita mengasuhnya?”</p><p>Mulut anak itu sibuk mengunyah. Newt menyandarkan dagu di kepala mungilnya.</p><p>“Tidak. Maksudku ... ya. Kita harus melakukan itu, Newt. Kita yang akan merawatnya.” </p><p>Thomas berusaha meyakinkan, bahwa dirinya ada di sisi Newt. Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini; menjadikan anak itu bagian dari keluarga mereka.</p><p>Mata Newt berkaca-kaca. Dan Thomas merasa lega saat kebahagiaan itu turut membanjiri dirinya.</p><p>Thomas bangkit untuk mengitari sisi meja, mendekati kursi Newt. Ia mengulurkan tangan, ragu-ragu melihat respon anak itu.</p><p>Newt membantu mengambil tangan anak itu dan membawanya menjabat tangannya.</p><p>Mata bulat itu masih memandangnya seperti orang asing yang aneh.</p><p>Thomas tersenyum mengusap rambut pirang itu dengan sayang.</p><p>“Tak usah takut, Nak,” kata Thomas. “Mulai sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Ini rumahmu.”</p><p>“Panggil aku <em> Papa,</em>” kata Newt. “Dan dia <em> Dad.</em>” Menunjuk Thomas.</p><p>Thomas membayangkan suara anak itu mengucap panggilan barunya.</p><p>“Siapa namamu, Manis?” Thomas bertanya.</p><p>Wajah anak itu mengkerut tajam. Dia beringsut melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Newt, berupaya membuat wajahnya tersembunyi.</p><p>Thomas menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Bingung atas reaksi itu.</p><p>Newt membantu dengan mengulangi kalimatnya, “Siapa namamu, Sayang?”</p><p>Butuh tiga detik hingga anak itu menjawab━enggan menghadapi Thomas dan hanya mendongak saat menatap wajah Newt━suaranya kecil dan pelan, nyaris teredam.</p><p>“Sophie ….”</p><p>Newt tersenyum. Mereka berdua terenyuh.</p><p>Thomas mengerjapkan mata. Mengeja nama itu diam-diam.</p><p>“Salam kenal. Sophie. Nama yang cantik,” kata Thomas.</p><p>Thomas berupaya memasang wajah paling ramah dan ceria. Tangannya mengusap kepala pirang itu kali kedua ketika Sophie mengubur wajahnya di lengan Newt lagi.</p><p>Mereka berdua bertukar kata lewat tatapan mata. Newt menenangkan Thomas agar bersabar sedikit dan tidak terlalu memikirkan reaksi Sophie atas usaha pendekatannya.</p><p>Momen mereka terinterupsi saat terdengar ketukan di pintu. Itu adalah tim medis dan petugas catatan sipil yang datang untuk memeriksa Sophie.</p><p>Dua jam kemudian sesi pemeriksaan Sophie berakhir. Tim medis mengatakan kondisi staminanya cukup sehat dan hanya membutuhkan nutrisi gizi yang cukup, untuk menggantikan suplai yang tidak terpenuhi selama bulan-bulan pelayaran di kapal. Ada sedikit pembahasan ketika Newt mengatakan ia menemukan lebam yang memudar di beberapa bagian tubuh Sophie. Mereka baru tenang saat tahu bahwa itu akan menghilang dan sembuh dengan sendirinya━karena tidak ada informasi apapun untuk menganalisa penyebabnya lebih jauh.</p><p>*</p><p>Sophie tidur bersama mereka berdua untuk sementara.</p><p>Thomas mendekati Newt yang tengah menggendong Sophie di depan jendela. Langit menjelang senja mengukir warna jingga. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kesibukan orang-orang, membaur dengan debur ombak yang memecah pantai di kejauhan.</p><p>Sophie tidur di rengkuhan Newt. Kepala mungil itu bersandar nyaman di antara bahu dan lengannya.</p><p>“Sophie,” kata Thomas dengan berbisik supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. “Dia tampak lembut dan lemah.”</p><p>“Aku sangat kasihan saat melihatnya tadi. Dia begitu kecil dan tak berdaya.”</p><p>“Aku kagum kau tahu cara meluluhkan hatinya.”</p><p>“Semoga yang kita lakukan adalah benar dengan membukakan lembaran baru ini untuk hidupnya.”</p><p>“Tentu. Kau sudah lakukan yang benar, Newt.”</p><p>“Terima kasih, Tommy.” Newt mencium ubun-ubun Sophie.</p><p>Thomas menahan tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya saat muncul keinginan untuk mengusap kepala mungil itu, teringat reaksi Sophie tadi.</p><p>“Aku benar-benar menyukainya,” kata Newt lagi. </p><p>Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat dengan cara yang belum pernah Thomas lihat.</p><p>Senyuman Newt adalah lelehan emas dan tembaga. Ketika ia menatap ke dalam mata itu, cahaya hangat yang terpancar merambah mengisi penuh hatinya.</p><p>Seketika perasaan resah memikirkan Sophie yang belum mau <em> menerimanya, </em>hilang.</p><p>Sejak tadi Thomas belum berkesempatan menggendongnya, kerana setiap ia merentangkan tangan menawarkan pelukan, Sophie segera beringsut menjauh dan memilih mendekati Newt. Thomas agak sedih tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tanpa mengurangi rasa sayang pada putri angkat mereka, ia berharap Sophie segera membuka diri untuknya.</p><p>Entah apakah Newt masih ingat momen malam berbintang yang lalu ketika Thomas mencetus, “<em>Ascella</em>. Aku ingin memberinya nama itu.”</p><p>Kalimat itu membuat Newt tersentak. Senyuman di bibirnya masih bertahan saat mata coklat itu berkilau senang.</p><p>“Brilian, Tommy. Kau sudah mengingatkanku.”</p><p>Tangan Newt mengusap punggung kecil itu naik turun, dengan perlahan dan pasti.</p><p>“Dia adalah bintang harapan kita.” Thomas menyahut.</p><p>“Aku juga ingin memberi <em>Celestial </em>untuk namanya.” Newt berujar. “Dengan sedikit perubahan. Sophie Celestia Ascella. Bagaimana menurutmu?”</p><p>Mata Thomas mengerjap takjub. “Terdengar luar biasa.”</p><p>Meminjam nama bintang, menyatukan nama milik mereka dalam diri Sophie. Sebab tidak mungkin memberinya nama marga, dengan <em> Newt </em> atau <em> Thomas</em>━ingatan nama asli mereka sudah terserak jauh dalam dinding labirin.</p><p>Ketika kemudian Newt berisyarat agar tempat tidur disiapkan, Thomas segera menghamparkan selimut dan merapikan bantal di ranjang.</p><p>Ada yang berbeda saat Thomas dan Newt duduk bersandar di ranjang bersama, terpisah oleh Sophie yang terlelap di tengah-tengah.</p><p>Thomas menyatukan tangan mereka berdua di atas kepala Sophie yang tenggelam di bantal.</p><p>“Hari ini kita gagal piknik.”</p><p>“Tidak masalah. Aku sangat senang, Tommy.” Newt membalas tautan jemari itu dengan lembut. “Kita mendapat hadiah sesosok malaikat.”</p><p>“Dia adalah titipan kita. Kita akan merawat dan mengayominya dengan sebaik-baiknya.” </p><p>Thomas beringsut dengan hati-hati. Kepala miring ke samping. Menghadapkan wajah dan membuat tatapan mereka terkunci.</p><p>“Pasti. Kita akan menjadi orang tua terbaik untuknya.” Newt bersandar ke siku. Seluruh harapan dan api pemujaan tertuang di matanya, menyala untuk Thomas.</p><p>Thomas memandangi Shopie yang meringkuk di bawah. Wajah polos dengan mata terpejam lelap. Dadanya naik turun ketika bernapas dalam ritme yang teratur. Ia merasakan kehangatan membanjirinya. Anak itu benar-benar perpaduan Newt dan dirinya. Yakin bahwa Newt juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.</p><p>Malaikat kecil itu adalah anugerah yang melengkapi kisah kasih mereka. Dia akan bergabung menjadi bintang paling cerah dalam gugus kosmik yang melengkapi semesta mereka berdua.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ADA BERITA GEMBIRA (sebetulnya udah denger kasak-kusuknya) tapi ... fandom kita bakal punya BUKU KEENAM (?) dengan judul CRANK PALACE. mungkin menceritakan sudut pandang Newt (versi buku) 😭 infonya dari twitter om James langsung https://twitter.com/jamesdashner/status/1293266687827968000</p><p>BETULAN INI KEJUTAN karena ngepas banget, kayak keberuntungan aja pas tahun ini saya kenal dan menyelami fandomnya SENENG TAPI NGGAK SIAP, dan apakah headcanon kita "Newt Lives" dalam tag-tag di arsip ini, bakal jadi kenyataan :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. konferensi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meskipun ia memiliki Newt dan Minho━ia diingatkan saat mereka masih menjadi Gladers. Hingga kini kedua sahabat terbaiknya (yang salah satunya telah berganti status, menjadi suami) itu selalu mendukungnya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sepekan setelah kedatangan pengungsi, rapat umum digelar di Wisma Dewan.</p><p>Wisma Dewan adalah sebutan bagi markas pelayanan masyarakat. Semacam kantor kepala desa sekaligus tempat musyawarah mereka.</p><p>Rapat kali ini dihadiri oleh perwakilan pemuda. Termasuk Gally, Thomas, Newt, Minho, juga Brenda, Aris, Harriet dan Sonya. Vince dan Jorge memimpin rapat sebagai tetua.</p><p>Ada dua sesi masalah yang tengah dibahas: pertama adalah pengungsi. Mereka kini sudah dicatat sebagai penghuni baru desa Haven.</p><p>Pembahasan masalah pertama berjalan lancar dan tidak banyak konfrontasi. Berkat perluasan pembangunan dan rumah-rumah tambahan yang dibangun tim Gally-Minho, para pengungsi itu bisa segera memperoleh tempat tinggal yang layak dalam waktu dekat.</p><p>Setelah mendiskusikan bertambahnya penduduk, Harriet menyarankan agar mulai pemberlakuan sensus penduduk dan kartu tanda pengenal. Jorge menyambut usulan itu dan Vince resmi menetapkannya.</p><p>Minho membawa suara agar dilakukan pembinaan singkat bagi para pendatang baru agar mereka mengenali peraturan dan mematuhinya. Lalu Aris mengingatkan supaya diadakan pembenahan ulang (sekaligus bimbingan) bagi pembagian tugas di sektor-sektor pekerjaan tertentu; terutama yang paling membutuhkan sumber daya tambahan seperti sektor pertambangan besi dan pemotongan kayu.</p><p>Kemudian tibalah sesi kedua yang membahas kelangsungan proyek pembangkit listrik.</p><p>Ini adalah masalah penting yang sejak awal mengganjal dalam benak semua orang.</p><p>Di kursinya, Thomas tampak gelisah dan cemas. Ia tidak banyak bersuara di sesi pertama selain saat mengambil kesepakatan.</p><p>Sementara Newt di kursi sampingnya, membawa serta Sophie di pangkuannya━karena tidak bisa meninggalkan Sophie di rumah sendirian, sehingga mereka diizinkan menghadiri rapat dengan membawanya.</p><p>Newt mengerti keresahan Thomas.</p><p>Tepatnya kemarin, saat diadakan uji coba pertama. Mengetes pengoperasian turbin dan mesin generator; segera diketahui ternyata listrik yang dihasilkan tidak cukup untuk distribusi semua rumah.</p><p>Dibutuhkan lebih banyak besi, logam dan tembaga untuk menambah kelengkapan peralatan; pipa, generator, turbin dan kabel-kabel━dan semua bahan baku itu hanya dapat dicukupi bila sektor pertambangan dapat menggandakan produksi suplai.</p><p>Mereka membuat keputusan bahwa proyek listrik itu akan dihentikan untuk sementara.</p><p>Jelas Thomas tidak setuju, sebab itu artinya kegagalan lagi━ia paling membenci kegagalan.</p><p>“Jadi,” kata Vince dengan suaranya yang tajam. “Keputusan kita final: tunda pembangunan listrik hingga kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan.”</p><p>Jorge mengangguk setuju. “Kita akan lebih dahulu mementingkan pertambangan. Sektor itu butuh lebih banyak dukungan. Kita juga masih kebingungan mencari alat-alat berat untuk sektor itu.”</p><p>“Aku tidak sependapat,” Thomas menyela ketika suaranya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.</p><p>“Jangan lagi, Thomas. Kalau kau bersikeras menolak hanya karena gengsi akan proyek kita, maka lupakan saja. Ini hanya penundaan sementara. Ingat.”</p><p>“Ya. Kita masih punya pengrajin lampu. Kita selama ini cukup dengan penerangan gas sebagai sumber cahaya, bukan?”  Brenda memihak pada tetua.</p><p>“Tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya.” Thomas menyela. “Kalian tahu? Jika kita berhenti di sini, semua akan sia-sia. Kita sudah punya konduktor listriknya dan hanya butuh <em> disempurnakan, </em>bukan? Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam dua atau tiga tahun kemudian bila proyek ini kita tinggalkan? Mesin-mesin akan berkarat dan jauh lebih sulit untuk memperbaikinya.” Thomas menjelaskan alasannya panjang lebar.</p><p>Ia sempat mengunci pandang dengan Newt, ketika suaminya itu sibuk meletakkan keping biskuit di tangan Sophie.</p><p>“Kupikir Thomas ada benarnya.” Seisi ruangan tidak terkejut ketika suara itu berasal dari Newt.</p><p>“Benar, Kawan.” Satu lagi sekutu Thomas. “Kalau bisa menjalankan semuanya sekaligus, mengapa tidak?” Minho bersuara dengan yakin.</p><p>Newt menjadi kepanjangan lidah mereka. “Kita bisa mencurahkan dana dan tenaga untuk pertambangan, tanpa perlu meninggalkan proyek ambisius yang kita mulai sendiri, bukan?”</p><p>Thomas mengawasi Sophie yang duduk tenang di pangkuan Newt. Anak itu melahap potongan biskuit. Remah-remah roti tersebar di sekitar mulutnya. Hati Thomas menghangat. Anak itu tampak manis dan menggemaskan dalam balutan dress biru muda di atas lapisan kaos putih. Rambut pirangnya dikepang dua.</p><p>Fokus Thomas kembali ke meja diskusi.</p><p>“Jangan lagi kalian membuat perseteruan Glade A vs Glade B ya.” Vince berupaya menekan mereka dengan caranya yang khas.</p><p>“Oh, tidak. Mengapa kalian bertiga selalu membentuk barisan terpisah dari yang lain?” Gally menyanggah, dengan demikian menjelaskan pendiriannya.</p><p>“Hei. Kupikir juga begitu.” Sonya mengepalkan tangan ragu, tetapi kemudian ia yakin menyuarakan pendapat. </p><p>“Bukankah kedua hal ini sama penting? Demi kemajuan kita bersama? Akan lebih menyenangkan bila kita bisa mengajari anak-anak kita membaca buku di malam hari dengan sinar lampu yang terang kan?”</p><p>Sonya mencuri pandang pada Thomas dan Newt. Tampak fokus ketika matanya mengarah pada Sophie.</p><p>Sebagai jawaban, Newt mengangguk pada Sonya, dan tersenyum.</p><p>“Tidak adakah yang bisa mengambil kompromi di sini?” Harriet mengangkat komentarnya.</p><p>“Atau, apakah kita akan mengumpulkan semua orang untuk masalah ini? Adakan pemungutan suara?” Aris menyuarakan pikirannya juga.</p><p>Karena dalam ruangan ini, sepertinya dua pendapat seimbang dengan suara pendukung masing-masing.</p><p>Thomas menarik napas putus asa. Meskipun ia memiliki Newt dan Minho di sisinya━ia diingatkan saat mereka masih menjadi Gladers. Hingga kini kedua sahabat terbaiknya (yang salah satunya telah berganti status, menjadi <em>suami</em>) itu selalu mendukungnya. Ia tidak berpikir pendiriannya benar. Hanya merasa mereka seharusnya menyelesaikan yang sudah dimulai.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Thomas mendapat ide baru dan merasakan dorongan keberanian untuk bersuara. “Begini saja. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri.”</p><p>Suara-suara segera bersahutan, memprotes.</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Apa maksudmu, Thomas?”</p><p>“Jangan lagi kau lakukan itu, Tommy. Ini proyek kita. Kita semua yang memulai, kenapa tidak kita selesaikan bersama-sama?”</p><p>“Ya ampun, Newt.” Thomas tercenung, memikirkan betapa miripnya kalimat Newt itu dengan ucapannya di masa lalu.</p><p>“Baiklah. Kalau kalian masih bersikeras,” kata Thomas lagi. “Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Kita tidak perlu tambahan mesin, turbin atau apapun lagi. Kita hanya butuh melakukan sesuatu semacam menggilir jatah listrik di setiap rumah. Bukankah itu adil?”</p><p>Satu menit keheningan mengambang di ruangan.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Jorge mengarahkan tatapan setengah memohon pada Vince. “Mungkin kita bisa mengambil kesepakatan untuk ini?”</p><p>“Sepertinya ide bagus, Tommy,” kata Newt.</p><p>“Benar. Bisakah itu?” Minho turut mendesak.</p><p>Vince tampak mengusap wajahnya, menarik napas. Kemudian ia menjawab, “Baiklah, Tom-Boy, kau bisa membawa pulang piala kemenanganmu sekarang.”</p><p>*</p><p>Setelah rapat berakhir dengan kesepakatan━yang sedikit mengambang. Mereka semua makan siang di tenda khusus yang disiapkan Frypan di pantai━salah satu kebiasaan mereka setiap usai pergelaran rapat.</p><p>Semua yang hadir dalam rapat duduk mengelilingi meja besar yang dipenuhi piring dan baskom penuh makanan. Mereka menyantap makan siang dengan diselingi obrolan dan canda.</p><p>Thomas duduk di antara Newt dan Minho.</p><p>“Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian,” kata Thomas pada Newt dan Minho.</p><p>“Bukan masalah, Tommy.” Newt sibuk menyuapkan sup ke mulut Sophie.</p><p>“Yah. Itu agak sedikit menjengkelkan bukan?”</p><p>“Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengarmu mendesah putus asa setiap malam di tempat tidur kita.” Newt berkata.</p><p>“Hei, hentikan omong kosong ranjang kalian berdua.”</p><p>Ada kehangatan yang familiar saat mereka bertiga terkekeh bersama.</p><p>“Habiskan makananmu, Tommy. Otakmu sudah bekerja sangat keras.”</p><p>“Kau juga, makanlah, Newt. Masakan Frypan masih lezat seperti biasa.”</p><p>“Hanya setelah dia selesai.” Newt mengisyaratkan Sophie di pangkuannya.</p><p>Anak itu begitu lengket dengan Newt. Thomas tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sendoknya. Ia menoleh pada Newt dan merentangkan tangan agar Sophie mau berpindah ke pangkuannya.</p><p>“Sophie Sayang, ke sini.” Thomas memerintah.</p><p>Balasan yang diperoleh adalah gelengan kepala. Sophie masih <em>menolaknya</em><em>.</em> Thomas merasa tercubit tetapi ia tidak tega memaksa.</p><p>Newt tersenyum kasihan melihat wajah patah hati Thomas. “Sophie Sayang, tidak mau bersama Dad sebentar, hmm?”</p><p>Ada gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban. Sophie benar-benar pemalu dan ia masih menolak membuat kontak dengan siapapun selain Newt bahkan dengan Thomas sendiri.</p><p>“Mau ke sini? Dengan Paman Minho, Sophie?” Minho tiba-tiba menyela, melongokkan kepala melewati bahu Thomas.</p><p>Newt terkekeh ketika gelengan kepala terlontar sebagai jawaban lagi. Tangan si kecil melingkar di sekitar perut Newt, jari-jari menggenggam erat kain kaosnya.</p><p>Thomas dan Minho sama-sama menyerah. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan yang tertunda. Newt baru mendapat kesempatan menelan makanannya sendiri setelah Sophie menangkis sendok yang hendak disuapkan ke mulutnya (membuat isyarat bahwa dia sudah kenyang).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>masalah-masalah yang di sini kayaknya cuma sekedar lewat aja dan nggak ada penyelesaian yang berarti (?) :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. sisir dan istana pasir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perlakuan Sophie membuat Thomas sedih dan frustrasi. Perasaan gagal sebagai orang tua, menggayutinya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas memiliki masalah baru.</p><p>Sebetulnya kehadiran penghuni baru ini adalah kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda. Rumah tangga mereka lengkap karenanya.</p><p>Dengan segera Sophie menjadi favorit semua orang saat mereka berdua mengumumkan <em> pengadopsian-</em>nya.</p><p>Hanya satu hal: Thomas agak kesulitan mendekati Sophie. Sebab setiap kali ia merayu anak itu agar bisa bergaul lebih dekat dengannya, Sophie segera membuat gestur yang menunjukkan rasa takut. Memalingkan wajah dan mengkerut menjauh, (menyingkir ke sisi Newt, berlindung di balik bahunya, atau menguburkan wajah ke lengannya). <em> Perlakuan </em>Sophie membuat Thomas sedih dan frustrasi. Perasaan gagal sebagai orang tua, menggayutinya.</p><p>Mungkin, Sophie hanya malu, atau belum terbiasa. Tapi bila itu berlangsung terus menerus, dan Thomas masih belum sanggup membuat gadis cilik itu, yang merupakan <em> puteri- </em>nya, merasa nyaman dengannya. Bukankah berarti ada yang salah?</p><p>Selama masa-masa awal kehadirannya, Sophie tampak seperti pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, dan belum banyak bercerita tentang dirinya━dia cenderung pasif dan hanya bisa bertindak berdasar perintah (dalam hal ini Newt). Meskipun sebenarnya anak itu mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.</p><p>Thomas mengira hal ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu dari masa kecilnya.</p><p>Pernah suatu ketika, Newt mengundang pria yang dulu menangani penumpang saat pendaratan kapal, yang sekaligus bertanggung jawab membawa Sophie pada mereka.</p><p>Pria bernama Henrik itu tampak terkesan saat melihat Sophie dalam keadaan sehat dan jauh lebih baik di bawah pengasuhan mereka berdua.</p><p>Tetapi, saat Henrik dimintai keterangan tentang asal-usul Sophie━Newt bertanya dengan cara paling halus dan tersirat━keraguan tampak di wajahnya.</p><p>Henrik baru bisa jujur saat didesak oleh Thomas.</p><p>Sophie dibawa naik kapal entah oleh siapa. Dia hanya diberitahu oleh teman awak kapalnya; bahwa ada penumpang cilik yang terlunta-lunta. Sebab kapal itu sudah membuat seleksi ketat; hanya mengangkut orang-orang yang terbukti kebal━jadi Henrik yakin mereka semua bersih dari infeksi. Henrik mendengar desas-desus bahwa Sophie sengaja diselundupkan sebagai titipan. Ia sempat meminta teman perempuannya memeriksa Sophie; dan ditemukan lebam dan memar seperti bekas pukulan di tubuhnya. Mungkin Sophie berasal dari keluarga gila yang bermasalah━mungkin ayahnya adalah pria tak bermoral yang memperlakukan putrinya dengan kejam.</p><p>Tapi, semua itu hanya spekulasi dan Henrik tidak yakin.</p><p>Newt menutup pertemuan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa saat hari pertama ia membawa Sophie untuk memandikannya, bekas lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih tersisa. Tapi dari pemeriksaan dokter, tidak ada kerusakan saraf permanen yang berpotensi menimbulkan cacat. Dan kini bekasnya sudah hilang.</p><p>Jadi, mereka berdua akhirnya harus dibuat puas oleh semua kesimpulan itu.</p><p>Newt menenangkan Thomas. Mereka harus bersabar menunggu hingga Sophie mau bercerita lebih banyak tentang dirinya. “Kita tidak akan memaksanya mengatakan yang tidak dia inginkan, Tommy.”</p><p>“Aku tahu, Newt. Aku hanya agak khawatir dia memiliki trauma psikis atau apapun. Yang mempengaruhinya jadi takut membuka diri padaku.”</p><p>“Kupikir kita bisa bergerak dengan cara hati-hati kan?”</p><p>“Tentu, Newt. Hanya saja … aku agak iri melihatnya terus menempel padamu. Sophie merasa aman hanya bila di dekatmu. Rasanya seperti aku tidak berguna, kau tahu?”</p><p>Newt tersenyum prihatin. Tangannya mengusap dahi Thomas dan menyisir ubun-ubunnya ke belakang. “Tommy. Mungkin aku punya beberapa ide.”</p><p>*</p><p>Maka di sinilah Thomas, dengan apa yang disebutnya sebagai <em> ‘perjuangan ayah mendekati putrinya.’ </em>Tentu dengan seluruh bantuan dari Newt.</p><p>Pertama ketika pagi itu Sophie selesai mandi (anak itu sudah bisa mandi dan berpakaian sendiri) Newt mendorong Sophie menemui Thomas yang telah siap dengan sisir dan bedak di kamarnya.</p><p>Newt membuat alasan agar Sophie mengerti bahwa dia sedang sibuk memasak.</p><p>Pertama-tama, Sophie menangis tanpa suara, sesenggukan. Enggan menurutinya, anak itu berdiri gemetar di pintu dapur.</p><p>Newt tidak tega melihat itu sebenarnya, tetapi ia sudah bertekad menyukseskan misi Thomas. Jadi ia berseru memanggil Thomas agar melaksanakan gilirannya.</p><p>Thomas segera mendekat dan berlutut di sisi Sophie yang masih menangis. Memikirkan segala cara untuk meredakan tangisannya.</p><p>Pertama-tama, Thomas memijat bahu mungil itu perlahan-lahan. Membisikkan semua kalimat lembut yang menenangkan.</p><p>“Sophie Sayang,” kata Thomas. “Bila ada yang membuatmu sedih, katakan sesuatu ya. Kamu tidak sendirian. Kamu punya Dad di sini. Yah, dan Papa di sana … tapi karena dia sibuk, jadi biarkan Dad membantumu ya, Sayang.”</p><p>Butuh lima menit lamanya hingga Sophie berhenti sesenggukan secara perlahan-lahan. Anak itu tampak berupaya mengatur napasnya agar stabil dan kakinya tidak lagi gemetar. Matanya memandang ke bawah, menghindari sitatap dengan ayahnya.</p><p>“Bagus, anak pintar.”</p><p>Thomas dengan hati-hati mengusap pipi mungil yang basah oleh air mata. Tidak ada penolakan dari Sophie, yang masih menundukkan pandangan seraya sesekali menengok ke atas, mencari-cari wajah Thomas━raut keengganan tercermin di sana.</p><p>Ibu jari diusap ringan di di pipi. Thomas lanjut menghapus sisa air matanya.</p><p>Saatnya tindakan kedua. Sisir di tangan Thomas terangkat dengan ragu-ragu.</p><p>“Rambutmu cantik, tapi itu agak berantakan. Jadi, biarkan Dad menyisirnya ya?”</p><p>Sophie menganggukkan kepala ringan. Respon itu membuat hati Thomas melonjak girang.</p><p>Dengan hati-hati, sisir itu terangkat menelusuri rambut Sophie. Atas bawah. Menyisir dan membelah. Thomas mengagumi pekerjaannya setelah selesai. Biasanya Newt suka mengepang, tetapi karena Thomas tidak tahu caranya. Akhirnya ia hanya menata rambut pirang tipis itu jatuh ke bahu.</p><p>Bagaimana mungkin? Pikir Thomas. Ada yang sampai hati menyakiti makhluk selemah ini, dan menelantarkannya? Siapapun orang tua atau pengasuh Sophie dulu, mungkin telah buta mata hatinya. Tetapi, Sophie jelas telah beruntung. Terlepas dari penderitaan masa kecilnya, kini berada di bawah asuhan yang tepat di tangan mereka.</p><p>Thomas kembali menelisik hasil kerjanya di rambut Sophie.</p><p>“Nah, sekarang. Dad akan membedaki wajahmu, biar makin cantik.”</p><p>Sophie hanya memejamkan mata sebagai respon.</p><p>Ketika Thomas mengangkat pandangan, ia menemukan Newt tersenyum bangga pada mereka berdua.</p><p>“Bagus itu, Sophie. Dad-mu juga sama pintar seperti Papa kan? Ayo! Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah sarapan untuk kalian.”</p><p>*</p><p>Tibalah misi kedua.</p><p>Sepertinya tidak ada kendala berarti saat Newt membuat Sophie menyantap makan hanya bersama Thomas di meja.</p><p>Sophie hanya diam mengangguk ketika Newt berkata ia mesti mengurus tanaman di kebun belakang.</p><p>Thomas berupaya melakukan perannya dengan sebaik mungkin.</p><p>Sophie bisa menyendok makanan dari piringnya sendiri. Meskipun cara makannya masih berantakan, remahan roti di sana-sini.</p><p>Thomas mencoba menghibur Sophie dengan bercerita agar tidak terasa sepi━meskipun tidak ada tanggapan darinya.</p><p>Terakhir ketika Thomas melihat piring Sophie hampir habis, ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu.</p><p>“Kamu sudah kenyang?”</p><p>Sophie menggeleng. Respon itu. Kemajuan yang bagus.</p><p>Thomas membersihkan remahan roti yang tercecer di sekitar piring Sophie.</p><p>“Ingin Dad menyuapimu? Menghabiskan sisa itu?”</p><p>Thomas menjulurkan tangan, hendak mengambil sendok dari tangan Sophie. Secuil roti tersisa dengan irisan daging yang terserak dalam piring.</p><p>Tanpa diduga Sophie menyerahkan sendoknya sendiri.</p><p>Akhirnya dengan suapan dari Thomas, Sophie melahap sisa sarapannya.</p><p>Thomas bertepuk tangan begitu ia menumpuk piring mereka berdua dalam keadaan kosong.</p><p>“Pintar, Sophie. Kau benar-benar anak yang membanggakan!”</p><p>Thomas sangat gembira ketika Sophie menerima gelas air putih yang diulurkan olehnya.</p><p>Sophie meneguk habis air minum itu kemudian mengulurkan gelas padanya kembali. Dia belum tersenyum━belum. Tetapi Thomas tahu Sophie berusaha mengucap terima kasih lewat tatapannya.</p><p>*</p><p>Sekarang, tersisa satu misi.</p><p>Thomas harus membuat Sophie berbicara (bersuara) padanya. Memanggilnya <em> Dad</em>━dan bila beruntung akan memperoleh senyuman putrinya.</p><p>Kali ini melibatkan lebih banyak peran dari Newt. Karena Thomas merasa puas atas pencapaian dua misi sebelumnya.</p><p>Siang itu juga mereka bertiga keluar ke pantai, sedikit mengingatkan mereka pada pendaratan kapal saat hari pertama Sophie tiba.</p><p>Thomas berhasil menarik lebih banyak perhatian Sophie.</p><p>Newt berjemur di kursi lipat, mengawasi mereka berdua ketika Thomas mengajak Sophie bermain pasir.</p><p>Thomas membuat Sophie cukup aktif, menyendok pasir dan membentuknya menjadi balok-balok susun. Akhirnya itu menjadi menara pasir yang terbangun sempurna. Butir-butir pasir basah lengket di sela-sela jemari saat tangan kecil itu menepuk-nepuk sisi balok pasir.</p><p>Untuk kali pertama, Sophie tersenyum. Anak itu mendongak mengunci tatapan dengan ayahnya. Rasa puas tercermin di wajahnya yang bersinar.</p><p>Kehangatan meleleh di hati Thomas. Tangannya terangkat saat mengusap rambut pirang tipis itu dengan penuh sayang.</p><p>Ketika Newt bergabung, mereka menutup piknik itu dengan bermain bola.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt saling lempar dengan formasi Sophie berdiri di tengah-tengah, mengoper lemparan bola plastik di antara mereka berdua.</p><p>Sophie tertawa━suara tawanya renyah dan tidak tertahankan, akhirnya. Dan ketika itulah, setelah Newt menghitung skor━membuat skenario permainan ini dimenangkan oleh Thomas━Sophie menerjang ke arahnya. Tangan kecil itu menggapai dada Thomas, menarik kerah kausnya. Tidak cukup penuh untuk memeluk. Sophie memanggilnya dengan bahagia, “Dad! Terima kasih!”</p><p>Hanya kalimat lirih dengan suara kana-kanak itu yang menggerakkan Thomas. Tangannya terangkat mengambil bahu mungil Sophie dalam dekapan hangat. Jari-jemari menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga dan mengusap kepala pirangnya.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Newt menerjang maju, mendekap mereka berdua, sama erat seperti momen itu akan terjadi selamanya. Thomas menarik Newt lebih dekat. Lengan saling membelit bahu. Membagi rengkuhan kebahagiaan, dengan Sophie menjadi penghubung di tengah-tengah mereka.</p><p>Ombak mencumbu bibir pantai. Buih menggulung-gulung pasir putih. Di bawah naungan biru langit yang berangsur larut dalam jingga, mereka bertiga bergandengan tangan ketika berbalik ke rumah dengan keberhasilan penuh dan bahagia.</p><p>Hari itu berakhir, dan <em> masalah kecil </em> Thomas sudah larut diseret ombak yang menggulungnya jauh ke tengah lautan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ruang terang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Aku mengerti, Tommy. Kita sama-sama membangun dan memulai dari awal lagi. Tapi kita juga sudah terlalu banyak berlari, jadi bukankah sudah saatnya kita berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas dan Newt tengah berkumpul dengan puteri mereka di ruang depan. Cahaya putih terang yang berpendar dari lampu di tengah-tengah ruangan, mengecat setiap jengkal dinding kayu. Jendela yang terbuka menampilkan beranda rumah langsung menuju jalan ke arah pantai.</p><p>Itu malam saat kali pertama listrik menerangi rumah mereka. Penyalurannya masih sangat terbatas. Mereka harus puas dengan satu lampu listrik di setiap rumah. Ruangan lain seperti dapur, kamar, dan kamar mandi, lebih sering diterangi oleh lampu gas atau lampu minyak.</p><p>Thomas tak henti memandangi langit-langit ruangan di mana cahaya lampu itu berasal. Memikirkan semua hasil tangan dan otaknya; semua yang dia usahakan demi membuat kemajuan di desa.</p><p>Newt merapat di sisi kanan, mengistirahatkan kepala di bahunya.</p><p>Sophie tenang di pangkuan Thomas. Tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret pensil warna di kertas buku gambar.</p><p>Thomas senang Sophie kini tak segan-segan mendekatinya, dan sering melekat padanya dalam kadar yang sama seperti keakraban Newt dengannya.</p><p>Newt menelusuri lengan Thomas dengan jari-jemari. Ketika kemudian tangannya menemukan telapak tangan Thomas, ia lekas mengaitkannya. Ibu jari bergerak dalam usapan lembut.</p><p>“Memikirkan sesuatu, Tommy?” Newt bertanya.</p><p>Thomas membalas genggaman itu sama erat dan meremas telapak tangannya. Satu tangan mengusap kepala pirang Sophie dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Memikirkan bahwa di kesempatan sebelumnya mereka pernah melakukan pembicaraan semacam ini tanpa kehadiran Sophie. Rasanya seperti anugerah keajaiban.</p><p>“Kita harus sedikit berpuas diri atas hasil kerja keras kita, bukan?” Thomas berisyarat ke lampu.</p><p>“Ini sungguh luar biasa, Tommy.”</p><p>Pandangan Newt naik ke arah lampu. Sinarnya agak menyilaukan. Ia mengerjapkan mata. “Keberhasilan ini milikmu. Lihat itu”</p><p>Tak luput mengamati gerak-gerik puteri mereka yang tenggelam dengan kegiatannya. Newt sempat khawatir Shopie bisa sakit mata menggambar di bawah pencahayaan artifisial itu, tetapi kemudian sirna saat menyadari bahwa kondisi ini sudah cukup terang.</p><p>Thomas menarik napas. “Ya. Mungkin. Entah mengapa aku sedikit kurang puas atas hasilnya.”</p><p>Newt mengernyit tajam. Wajahnya mendongak mencari-cari mata Thomas. “Aku tahu kau masih kesal atas keputusan tetua. Untuk kali ini saja, Tommy. Turunkan kadar obsesimu itu dan jadilah jiwa yang puas.”</p><p>“Aku hanya tidak suka bekerja setengah-setengah, Newt.”</p><p>“Aku mengerti, Tommy. Kita sama-sama membangun dan memulai dari awal lagi. Tapi kita juga sudah terlalu banyak berlari, jadi bukankah sudah saatnya kita berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati?”</p><p>Thomas tidak menjawab. Newt selalu tahu cara untuk membungkamnya. Newt memang selalu mengikutinya━seperti yang dikatakannya sendiri dalam surat wasiat berdebu yang tersimpan di bawah tumpukan dalam laci meja di kamar━tetapi itulah peran Newt yang sesungguhnya; sebagai penasihat dan kepanjangan tangan Thomas. Newt akan selalu mengarahkan Thomas bila ia hampir melampaui batas. Mendengar keluh-kesah dan menyemangatinya setiap ia putus asa.</p><p>Pandangan Thomas jatuh ke bawah, mencari tatapan Newt, yang sudah menundukkan dahinya. Ia mengagumi bagaimana rambut pirang itu berkilau di bawah pendar cahaya lampu.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Sophie mendongak, menunjukkan kertas buku gambarnya yang sudah penuh coretan warna.</p><p>Aksi itu menginterupsi mereka.</p><p>“Menggambar apa, Nak?” Thomas bertanya.</p><p>Sophie memiringkan kepala, tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menjawab dengan suara kanak-kanaknya yang jernih.</p><p>“Ini rumah kita, Dad,” katanya seraya menunjuk coretan warna acak yang rupanya tidak beraturan di atas halaman buku.</p><p>“Wow! Bagus sekali, Sophie.” Newt turut mengintip buku gambar itu. “Tidak mau menggambar dirimu bersama Dad dan Papa?”</p><p>Sophie menggeleng. “Tak bisa,” jawabnya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan buku gambar.</p><p>“Oh, Sophie bisa! Kamu pasti bisa menggambarnya lain kali. Iya kan?” Thomas memberi semangat.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Sophie.” Newt mengacak-acak kepala mungil itu. Senyumnya penuh arti. “Dad akan mengajarimu menggambar. Nanti kalau sudah bisa menggambar itu, tunjukkan pada Papa, ya?”</p><p>Sophie mengangguk. Mengulum bibirnya, tersenyum malu-malu.</p><p>“Ini, sudah selesai.” Sophie mengulurkan buku gambar dan pensil, bermaksud menyudahi.</p><p>Thomas mengambil buku itu dan menutupnya. Newt menyimpan pensilnya di kotak.</p><p>“Sudah mengantuk, Sayang?” Newt bertanya.</p><p>Sophie menguap dan menggosok-gosok mata sebagai jawaban.</p><p>“Oke. Tidur dulu di sini yuk.”</p><p>Tak menanti jawaban, Thomas meletakkan posisi Sophie dengan sudut senyaman mungkin di pangkuannya; kepala menyandar dada, dan kaki selonjor ke depan.</p><p>Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sophie benar-benar terlelap.</p><p>Newt menyisir halus rambut Sophie dengan jari-jemari. “Omong-omong, Tommy. Pekerjaan selanjutnya, apa pilihanmu?”</p><p>Thomas termenung sejenak. Mengusap lengan mungil Sophie dengan gerakan yang tenang.</p><p>“Antara bertahan di kelompok pembangun atau pindah ke sektor tambang.”</p><p>“Sudah menentukan pilihan?”</p><p>Thomas menggeleng lemah. Tetapi kemudian ia merasa yakin untuk menjawab. “Aku harus bertahan, mungkin. Aku akan memperjuangkan kelanjutan proyek itu. Listrik kita, Newt. Lampu kita. Aku tak akan menyerah untuknya.”</p><p>Newt terkekeh geli. Mengaitkan satu lengannya di lengan Thomas lagi. “Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, Tommy.”</p><p>“Apakah menurutmu kita bisa berharap?”</p><p>“Tentu. Kalau itu kau, aku hanya bisa mengharapkan yang baik-baik saja. Pasti selalu kudukung.”</p><p>“Kau akan mengikutiku kemanapun.” Thomas berkomentar. Yang disambut oleh pria di pelukannya dengan kendikan bahu, dan gumaman ringan yang memudar oleh kekeh tawa mereka berdua.</p><p>Karena bila itu Newt atau Thomas, tak masalah bagi mereka saling mengikuti satu sama lain.</p><p>“Newt, aku punya sedikit ide. Berkaitan dengan rumah kita. Mau mendengarnya?”</p><p>Newt langsung duduk tegak. Tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. “Apa itu? Sepertinya menarik.”</p><p>“Renovasi rumah, bagaimana menurutmu? Sophie butuh kamar tambahan, dan kita bisa menambah ruangan-ruangan lain yang mungkin akan berfungsi di masa depan.”</p><p>Senyum Newt melebar di wajahnya. Ia menaikkan alis. “Berani mencuri opiniku ya, Tommy?”</p><p>Newt mencubit pahanya main-main.</p><p>Thomas mengaduh saat kernyitan heran di dahinya terbentuk. “Hah? Maksudmu apa?”</p><p>“Aku sudah lama menimbang ide renovasi rumah itu sebelum dirimu.”</p><p>Thomas mendecih pelan. “Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Jadi, kenapa aku yang dituduh dengan pencurian ide?”</p><p>“Bukan itu intinya, Tommy.”</p><p>“Baik. Artinya kau setuju juga kan?”</p><p>Newt melemparkan diri dengan hati-hati saat menjatuhkan kepala di bahu Thomas. Menjaga agar tidak mengusik tidur si kecil.</p><p>“Ya. Tommy. Kita bisa mulai kapan? Aku ingin segera dalam waktu dekat.”</p><p>Thomas merasakan Newt menggosokkan hidung di ujung bahunya.</p><p>“Secepat yang kau inginkan, Newt.”</p><p>“Oh, kita benar-benar akan membangun rumah idaman!” Newt mencicit senang.</p><p>Kerana rumah ini masihlah bangunan sederhana yang dikerjakan oleh tim pembangun, sebelum kemudian berubah kepemilikan. Mereka akan menjadikan ini spektakuler.</p><p>“Ayo. Kita rencanakan segala sesuatunya dari dasar. Aku akan membuat sketsa ruangan. Bagaimana?”</p><p>“Buat saja. Asal tidak menyulap rumah kita jadi labirin jelek.”</p><p>“Serius, Newt? Kau berpikir demikian tentangku?”</p><p>“Ya …” Ada candaan hangat di balik nada suara Newt.</p><p>Newt melepaskan Thomas saat ia berisyarat ingin menidurkan Sophie. </p><p>Thomas menggendong anak itu menuju kamarnya, meletakkannya di ranjang dengan hati-hati.</p><p>Newt menutup jendela dan mengunci pintu, kemudian menyusul ke kamar Sophie. Ia menarik selimut untuk memastikan putri mereka hangat dan nyaman dalam tidur lelapnya.</p><p>Thomas membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Newt ketika mereka beranjak ke kamar mereka dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. Tidak ada yang bicara saat Thomas menutup pintu perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ketika berbalik menghadap Newt, ia dibuat terpana oleh seringai yang terkulum di bawah tatapan nakal. Ada godaan yang tersirat di balik kilatan mata yang menyala. Tangan membelai rahangnya dan jemari lain berlari menyingkap ujung kemeja. Sebagai respon, Thomas segera menyatukan bibir mereka untuk apa yang disebut sebagai pembuka bagi malam panjang yang menggetarkan semesta mereka; melebur dalam galaksi seluruhnya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>karena ada beberapa yang perlu diperbaiki; saya pengen membuat suatu pengembangan karakter sophie (karena pas awal mencetuskan ide seri drabble ini belum kepikiran buat OC) jadi ... mungkin seri ini bakal lebih panjang dari rencana awal dan chap selanjutnya bakal lama update. tapi tenanga aja, saya udah punya gambaran untuk penutupan nanti, stay tune! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. melodi pagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diam-diam Newt menilik tawa bahagia di wajah Thomas; semua pendar keceriaan di wajah Sophie. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi mereka; dua orang terkasihnya; dua belahan jiwanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya membuncah oleh luapan rasa kasih dan haru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pagi seperti biasa ketika Newt bangun lebih awal, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Thomas terlelap di ranjangnya. Ia bergegas ke dapur, memasak untuk menyiapkan sarapan.</p><p>Langit sudah sangat cerah ketika ia membuka jendela. Sinar matahari menyelinap jatuh menimpa perabotan kayu, mewarnai dengan sepuhan emas. Newt memasukkan irisan wortel dan kentang ke dalam panci yang mendidih. Irisan bawang dan rempah-rempah menyusul kemudian. Rebusan air dalam panci meletup-letup. Asap tipis tertarik naik, menyatu dengan debu-debu halus yang melayang di udara.</p><p>Newt bergeser ke tungku kedua, melempar tambahan kayu bakar dan meniup api. Bunyi keretik api dan desisan kayu menyatu dengan bebunyian air mendidih. Melodi favoritnya di pagi hari. Newt menarik napas dalam. Menghirup aroma kuat yang berasal dari kepulan asap kayu bakar, serta wangi aroma kuah kaldu dan rebusan jagung. Ini semua adalah istana kecilnya yang berharga.</p><p>Newt baru akan mengambil pengaduk kayu dari atas pengait ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentakan lembut di belakang punggungnya.</p><p>Lengan melingkari pinggang saat jari-jemari itu bertautan di depan perutnya. Kepala berambut cokelat bersandar nyaman di bahu.</p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p>Thomas mengeratkan pelukan dalam keadaan mata setengah tertutup. Ia mencoba menggoda Newt dengan cara meletakkan bibir di kulit tengkuknya.</p><p>“Pagi, Newt.” Thomas berbisik.</p><p>Newt memandangi lengan Thomas yang masih melilit nyaman di sekitar perutnya.</p><p>“Tommy. Bisa menjauh sedikit? Aku harus mengurus kompor sebentar.” Ia berusaha tak terpengaruh.</p><p>Thomas hanya bersenandung sebagai jawaban.</p><p>Newt mengerjapkan mata panik saat aksi Thomas semakin menjadi-jadi sementara rebusan sayur di sana sudah hampir meluap melewati tutup panci. Bunyi mendesis timbul saat kuah panas meluber jatuh menyiram api yang berkobar di tungku di bawahnya.</p><p>“Tommy … tolong, hentikan.”</p><p>Tepat pada waktunya Newt berhasil menyentak Thomas menjauh dan melepaskannya.</p><p>Newt tertawa melihat ekspresi Thomas, ketika suara rendah dari arah pintu dapur itu megejutkan mereka.</p><p>“Dad? Papa …?”</p><p>Sophie berdiri dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Tangan menggosok-gosok mata kecilnya yang setengah terpejam.</p><p>Thomas melompat mundur seketika. Newt memuji puteri mereka, dalam hati berniat akan menghadiahinya dengan sesuatu nanti.</p><p>Thomas menggerutu pelan sebagai akibatnya dan lelaki itu memasang wajah cemberut saat mengambil tempat di kursi. “Hallo, Nak,” panggilnya.</p><p>Mereka berdua segera melupakan insiden sebelumnya. Newt bergegas menangani tungku yang tertunda. Ia membuka tutup panci dan membalik rebusan jagung di dalamnya.</p><p>“Sophie. Pergilah mandi terlebih dahulu.” Newt berkata.</p><p>Thomas segera bangkit menuntun Sophie menuju kamar mandi.</p><p>“Ayo, Sophie. Kamu bisa mandi sendiri kan? Sini. Bilang padaku kalau kamu butuh bantuan.”</p><p>Sepuluh menit kemudian Sophie dan Thomas duduk mengitari meja makan. Dua-duanya sudah mandi dan bersisir rapi.</p><p>Mereka mulai menyantap sarapan dalam keadaan tenang. Bertukar obrolan sesekali dan berbagi tawa dengan si kecil.</p><p>Suatu saat, Sophie mencoba menarik perhatian mereka.</p><p>Anak itu mengambil sepotong daging menggunakan garpu, lantas menyodorkan tusukan daging itu pada Thomas. “Dad, makan,” katanya.</p><p>Suara lembut malu-malu seiring tatapan memohon yang tersirat dari mata bulat yang lucu. Thomas gagal menahan senyum saat ia mencondongkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka, melahap suapan daging dari tangan puterinya.</p><p>“Terima kasih, sayang.” Thomas mengusap pelan kepala pirang mungil.</p><p>Mata bulat itu mengerjap senang. Sophie terus memasang ekspresi gembira dengan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya.</p><p>Thomas bertemu pandang dengan Newt. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah mereka berdua.</p><p>Newt mengangkat alis memerhatikan Sophie yang berusaha sekuat tenaga mengambil irisan daging kedua.</p><p>Tubuh Sophie condong ke depan, berusaha meraih daging di atas piring ketika tangan Newt dan Thomas berlomba menggeser piring itu lebih dekat ke tepi meja.</p><p>Sophie kemudian mengangkat tusukan daging kedua, kepada Newt. “Sekarang, untuk Papa.”</p><p>Newt dengan senang hati melahap suapan itu seperti yang Thomas lakukan sebelumnya.</p><p>“Anak pintar.” Newt memuji.</p><p>“Lagi.” Thomas tersenyum lebar meminta Sophie memberi suapan kedua.</p><p>Sophie mengangguk tertawa.</p><p>Akhirnya selama sisa waktu sarapan itu dihabiskan dengan acara suap-suapan dengan puteri mereka. Suatu waktu, Thomas atau Newt berlomba mengulurkan sendok makan; meminta agar Sophie memilih yang ingin dia lahap pertama kali. Ketika Thomas memasang wajah (pura-pura) cemberut melihat Sophie memilih suapan Newt terlebih dahulu, mereka berdua menertawakannya. Kesempatan berikutnya, Newt mendengkus saat merasa kalah kerana Sophie melahap suapan milik Thomas yang menyeringai menang.</p><p>Diam-diam Newt memerhatikan tawa bahagia di wajah Thomas; semua pendar keceriaan di wajah Sophie. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi mereka; dua orang terkasihnya; dua belahan jiwanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya membuncah oleh luapan rasa kasih dan haru.</p><p>Bagaimana ia sanggup menahan diri sementara pernah ada masa ketika momen seperti ini tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sama sekali? Bahwa ia akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan indah? Saat kebahagiaan yang dia dambakan bukanlah angan-angan kosong lagi? Ketika seluruh kata tidak akan pernah cukup melukiskan lautan perasaannya?</p><p>Newt membayangkan dirinya melompat dan merengkuh mereka berdua dalam pelukannya; ingin menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai dan menyayangi mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Sophie yang telah membuat hidupnya semakin berarti, dan Thomas yang telah memberinya semua kehidupan ini; semua dunia yang dia miliki.</p><p>Tetapi yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi mereka berdua; memantulkan seluruh afeksi lewat tatapan mata. Ketika Thomas bertemu pandang dengannya, mata cokelat itu membalas kunciannya dengan cara yang sama seperti jutaan sitatap mereka di setiap kesempatan sebelumnya.</p><p>Thomas tersenyum, hangat dan lembut.</p><p>Untuk kesekian juta kali, Newt <em> jatuh cinta </em> pada Thomas lagi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pengakuan: saya kok ngerasa cringe banget tiap menilik ulang chap awal-awal (yang isinya skinship culture di setiap detiknya?) 😂 tapi gimana ya, niat awal nulis ini cuma buat refreshing (alias numpahin fantasi kotor)/yha/ jadi ya begitu ... :D</p><p>dan, saya berubah pikiran lagi, seri ini bakal dibuat tamat dalam 4/5 chap ke depan, mungkin bakal ada seri baru yang khusus menceritakan pertumbuhan Sophie dan kisah-kisah newtmas family (dengan PG-13 tentunya) hehe</p><p>ADA YANG UDAH TAHU/DENGAR NOVEL AUDIO 'CRANK PALACE' YANG RILIS AWAL PEKAN INI??? SAYA NGGAK SABAR PENGEN DAPET FULL SPOILER-NYA 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. kerlip lentera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kini melihat segenap usaha pembangunan yang dia perjuangkan membuahkan hasil yang nyata dan pasti; itu terasa sangat manis. Ia benar-benar merasa terhormat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suatu ketika, muncul usulan yang ditujukan ke meja dewan untuk menggelar perayaan semacam festival rakyat. Usulan ini kemudian disetujui setelah pertimbangan yang matang━dilakukan pencarian referensi dari buku-buku ensiklopedia di perpustakaan desa, tentang berbagai macam festival di dunia.</p><p>Akhirnya, disepakatilah perayaan yang disebut <em> ‘Festival Lentera.’ </em>Festival itu akan berlangsung selama tiga hari, setiap satu tahun sekali. Tepatnya di akhir bulan keenam saat pertengahan musim panas. Mengambil tema lampu dengan konsep festival musim panas ala Jepang.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt mengajak putri mereka bersemangat menyambut festival. Berbagai persiapan dilangsungkan di rumah kecil mereka. Yang akan menjadi <em>start point </em>bagi pembukaan festival pertama ini.</p><p>Thomas membawa Sophie keluar untuk menginspeksi persiapan festival di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Sejak Sophie membuka diri padanya, anak itu jadi lebih berani mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Thomas dengan sabar menjawab semua keingintahuannya.</p><p>Sophie diajaknya berkeliling memeriksa tenda-tenda yang akan menjadi lokasi <em> ‘Pasar Malam’ </em>bagi para pedagang. Anak itu menjadi lebih lincah; berlarian ke sana kemari. Sophie semakin bersemangat. Dia tidak lagi takut berkenalan dan berteman dengan anak-anak seusianya. Thomas terenyuh saat Sophie memperkenalkan teman barunya; seorang gadis berambut hitam manis seusia dirinya━bersama orang tuanya, dia juga merupakan penyintas dari kapal.</p><p>Sore menjelang malam, Newt mengajak Sophie ke Griya Baju━sebutan bagi ‘pabrik garment’ tempat produksi dan distribusi pakaian. Di sana mereka disambut oleh Sonya, yang menangani desain baju festival khusus untuk keluarga Thomas. Newt dan Sophie dibuat takjub oleh setelan kimono yang sudah dijahitkan oleh Sonya.</p><p>“Karena konsep festival kita adalah budaya Asia Timur, jadi aku mengusulkan kita semua pakai kimono.” Lizzy menjelaskan dengan berbunga-bunga.</p><p>“Kujamin! Ini pasti cocok untuk kalian,” katanya lagi.</p><p>Dua jam kemudian, Thomas dengan takjub memandangi mereka bertiga dalam balutan ‘jubah berlengan lebar’ itu. Rasanya aneh tapi ini membuatnya sangat senang. Kimono milik Newt berwarna cokelat sementara miliknya berwarna abu-abu. Milik Sophie adalah komono biru cerah bermotif bunga tulip.</p><p>Mereka bertiga keluar mengikuti pembukaan festival yang bertempat di pelataran rumah mereka.</p><p>“Festival kita adalah anugerah yang berharga.” Vince berujar di sela-sela pidato. “Hitungan tahun keempat semenjak kehidupan baru kita dimulai di pulau ini; desa kita yang tercinta.”</p><p>Vince kemudian mengumumkan semua keberhasilan desa, baik itu produksi pangan, sandang dan papan. Juga sektor pertambangan yang terus meningkat. Serta secara resmi dimulainya era listrik. Festival ini adalah simbolisasi rasa syukur.</p><p>Mereka akan mengadakan pelepasan lentera tengah malam nanti.</p><p>Jadi selama sisa waktu, pasangan Newt dan Thomas bergegas bergabung dan membaur dalam perayaan.</p><p>Mereka sangat takjub. Mengetahui bahwa ini adalah pengalaman festival pertama yang akan terus berkesan.</p><p>Sophie tak segan menyeret orangtuanya berkeliling di antara tenda penjual makanan dan mainan.</p><p>Suatu waktu, Sophie membuat Thomas dan Newt memperebutkan sebuah boneka beruang dengan cara beradu panah. Kali itu Newt mengalahkan Thomas dan membuat Sophie kegirangan memeluk boneka beruang putih berhidung cokelat.</p><p>Kesempatan selanjutnya, mereka memasuki tenda penjual gulali. Terkejut karena penjaga tenda itu ternyata adalah Mr. Henrik! Mereka disambut dengan sumringah, bahkan Mr. Henrik menambahkan setangkup gulali untuk Sophie.</p><p>Petualangan berakhir saat mereka memasuki tenda <em> seafood </em>milik Frypan. Minho Gally dan Brenda sudah berkumpul di sana. Mereka juga mengenakan kimono dengan model serupa; benar-benar merubah penampilan mereka, yang begitu tampak estetik dan istimewa.</p><p>“Sophie!”</p><p>Terdengar seruan gembira dan Sophie segera melompat dari gendongan Newt ketika melihat Brenda, yang lekas menyambar dan memeluknya.</p><p>Frypan menyiapkan satu nampan penuh rebusan kepiting, cumi bakar dan udang goreng khusus untuk mereka bertiga.</p><p>“Menikmati waktu kalian, kawan?” Minho menyapa mereka. Ia duduk di meja bersama Gally dan Brenda.</p><p>“Benar-benar waktu terbaik, Min.” Newt menjawab.</p><p>“Ya. Patut berterima kasih pada siapapun yang pertama kali mengusulkan ini.” Gally menyahut.</p><p>“Awalnya aku sempat khawatir kas desa akan membengkak pengeluarannya untuk festival ini, tapi sepertinya ini sepadan.” Brenda menceletuk. Ia mengangkat Sophie duduk di pangkuannya.</p><p>“Yeah. Kemajuan yang pesat bukan? Kita baru menginjak tahun keempat. Bung. Tapi pencapaian kita memang luar biasa.” Minho berkata lagi.</p><p>“Ini benar-benar empat tahun?” Seolah Thomas disadarkan oleh sesuatu. “Aku baru tahu saat pidato Vince tadi.”</p><p>Tanpa diduga semua orang menertawakannya.</p><p>Thomas menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa malu.</p><p>Secara hati-hati Newt menepuk punggungnya. “Yah. Seperti yang kita duga darimu, Tommy.”</p><p>“Lupa, tidak teliti, dan naif seperti biasa,” kata Minho.</p><p>“Taruhan, kau pasti juga sudah lupa berapa hari dulu saat di labirin?” Gally menaikkan alisnya miring.</p><p>“Hei. Hentikan. Jangan menyakiti pahlawan kita.” Ucapan Brenda itu disambut oleh kekeh tawa mereka berenam. Frypan yang menguping di balik meja pun ikut tertawa.</p><p>Seketika Thomas merasa santai. Setiap detik dalam hidup mereka sangat berharga. Dia bersyukur untuk semua; untuk teman-temannya yang berhasil dibawanya selamat hidup-hidup ke sini. Dan untuk teman-temannya yang lain, yang terlebih dahulu mencapai <em> Surga </em>yang sesungguhnya, ia mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.</p><p>Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu itu dengan menyantap menu sajian Frypan hingga perut kenyang.</p><p>Ketika tiba waktu peluncuran lentera. Mereka semua bergegas menuju pantai, tempat berlangsungnya puncak acara.</p><p>Newt sudah menyiapkan tiga lentera untuk masing-masing anggota keluarganya. Dua lentera besar dan satu lentera kecil.</p><p>Semua orang berbaris di tepi dermaga, masing-masing dengan lentera mereka. Tepat pada pukul dua belas malam, semua lentera sentak dinyalakan.</p><p>Thomas membawa lenteranya di tangan kiri saat ia mengarahkan Sophie agar memegang lentera dengan cara yang benar.</p><p>Terjadi insiden kecil.</p><p>“Papa. Ini bersinar indah sekali!”</p><p>“Itu benar, Nak.” Thomas menjawab gembira.</p><p>“Ini mau digunakan untuk apa?” Sophie bertanya polos.</p><p>“Kita akan melarung lentera ini di lautan, sayang.” Newt menjelaskan.</p><p>“Apa? Kenapa dibuang ke laut, Pa?”</p><p>Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sophie berubah. Tangan mungil menggenggam kait lentera lebih erat. Ia tampak tak menyukai ide ‘melarung lentera.’</p><p>“Tentu saja, manis. Karena kita sedang merayakan festival.” Thomas menerangkan dengan tenang.</p><p>“Jadi, lampu ini tidak boleh disimpan di kamar Sophie ya, Dad?” Sophie mencicit dengan mata berkaca-kaca.</p><p>Newt membungkuk, mengusap kepala mungil itu lembut. “Sophie suka ini ya?"</p><p>Gadis itu mengangguk lemah.</p><p>"Kamu ingin punya lentera seperti ini di kamar?”</p><p>Dia mengangguk lagi.</p><p>“Nanti Dad Papa akan buatkan lampu lain untukmu.” Thomas menenangkan.</p><p>Dengan kalimat penghibur itu, akhirnya mata Sophie kembali berbinar. “Baik, Dad! Papa!”</p><p>“Sekarang. Ayo. Bergabung dengan yang lain. Tuh lihat!”</p><p>Newt menunjuk dengan tangannya ke arah beberapa orang yang sudah menjauh ke sisi dermaga yang lebih dekat dengan perairan.</p><p>“Nah. Kita taruh lenteranya di sana. Seperti kapal di atas air.”</p><p>“Wah! Kapal yang menyala. Aku suka itu!” Dengan girang, Sophie membayangkan skenario.</p><p>Menit berikutnya mereka sudah beranjak ke tepi dermaga. Newt dan Thomas berdiri mengapit putri mereka di tengah-tengah. Lentera berbentuk persegi memiliki ukiran nama di salah satu sisi, membentuk huruf-huruf yang tampak sebagai nama <em> Thomas, Newt dan Sophie. </em>Ketika sudah muncul aba-aba, lentera mereka diletakkan perlahan di tepi perairan, bergabung bersama ratusan lentera yang lain. Kilau emas tumpah. Butir-butir cahaya pecah. Lentera-lentera itu seperti miniatur kapal cahaya yang mengusir kegelapan di atas air.</p><p>Thomas merasakan jantungnya berdebar oleh kepuasan dan rasa syukur. Bulan lalu saat akhirnya proyek listrik resmi dinyatakan sukses, dan kini semua rumah di desa memperoleh jatah listrik secara merata, itu menjadi titik kesuksesannya yang pertama.</p><p>Di antara detik-detik itu Thomas mencuri pandang ke Newt, yang lantas membalas kuncian matanya.</p><p>Lelaki itu tampak memahami perasaannya. Ia belum pernah merasa seberhasil ini sebagai manusia yang berguna. Setelah menghabiskan masa lalunya dengan membawa semua orang menuju <em> kehancuran</em> mereka, kini melihat segenap usaha pembangunan yang dia perjuangkan membuahkan hasil yang nyata dan pasti; itu terasa sangat manis. Ia benar-benar terhormat. </p><p>Newt mengerjapkan mata, tersenyum lembut. Tangannya memeluk Sophie. Anak itu sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya dengan kepala pirang mungil jatuh di bahu.</p><p>Thomas merekam ini semua; senyum di wajah Newt dan pantulan cahaya emas di matanya. Itu semua keindahan yang tak ternilai.</p><p>Mereka berdua bertukar komunikasi dan pikiran ketika mereka menyaksikan lentera-lentera itu mulai bergerak menyusul haluan angin, secara perlahan menjauh dari tepi pantai. Ibarat setiap refleksi masa lalu mereka. Betapapun kadar rasa sakit yang tertinggal, itu tetap menjadi bagian dari diri mereka sendiri.</p><p>Thomas beringsut merapat pada Newt, menggandeng tangannya. Lentera jatuh ke tangan lautan. Dan pemahaman mereka terucap tanpa suara.</p><p>
  <em> Aku akan melindungimu, dan Sophie. Aku akan menukar seluruh dunia demi menjaga kalian. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cukup, Tommy. Kau sudah lakukan itu semua. Sempurna seperti biasa. Jadi, terima kasih atas segalanya. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thomas dan Newt dengan kimono ala Jepang? Yah, sesuatu seperti mixing dua budaya, sepertinya menarik.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. piknik bunga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Seperti kita,” kata Newt. “Kedua bunga ini adalah keluarga.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pagi itu keluarga Thomas piknik di ladang bunga matahari. Tikar digelar di tepi ladang. Newt dan Thomas mengajak Sophie merangkai mahkota bunga chamomile.</p><p>Di sebelah kotak bekal yang masih tertutup, ada sekeranjang penuh bunga. Bunga-bunga itu dipetik secara acak di antara semak-semak liar.</p><p>Sophie mengikuti instruksi ayahnya ketika ia merekatkan bunga-bunga pilihannya menjadi lingkaran seukuran kepala.</p><p>Ia menatap dengan takjub. “Lihat, Dad! Papa! Bunga ini mirip dengan yang di sana.”</p><p>Anak itu menunjuk ke depan, ke arah setangkai bunga matahari yang terayun oleh angin seolah menjawab panggilannya.</p><p>Tampaknya Sophie sangat jeli ketika menyadari kemiripan rupa bunga matahari dan bunga chamomile; susunan kelopaknya yang memanjang dengan ujung meruncing. Yang membedakan adalah bunga chamomile lebih kecil sementara bunga matahari punya kelopak yang lebih lebar.</p><p>“Apakah kamu tahu, bunga chamomile ini masih berkeluarga dengan bunga matahari?” Thomas menimpali dengan bertanya.</p><p>“Apa maksudnya, Dad?”</p><p>“Seperti kita,” kata Newt. “Kedua bunga ini adalah keluarga.”</p><p>Newt menunjuk bunga putih di tangan dan bunga kuning yang berdiri di atas tangkainya di depan sana.</p><p>“Keluarga?” Sophie mengerjapkan mata, mengulangi kalimat itu, berusaha memahaminya.</p><p>“Nah, kita adalah keluarga. Kamu ingat? Keluarga itu biasanya punya kemiripan.”</p><p>“Dan keluarga adalah untuk saling melindungi,” kata Thomas.</p><p>“Dan saling menyayangi.” Newt menukas.</p><p>Shopie mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Mencoba memahami konsep <em> keluarga </em> seperti yang dijelaskan oleh kedua orang tuanya.</p><p>“Aku suka bunga matahari.” Sohpie menimpali dengan celotehannya. “Tapi aku juga suka bunga <em> chamomile. </em>Bunga matahari di sana besar sekali. Papa! Apakah aku bisa memetiknya juga?”</p><p>Newt terkekeh ketika Sophie mengerjapkan mata lucu. “Ya. Kamu boleh memilikinya nanti.”</p><p>Tangan Sophie mengangkat mahkota bunga. Hampir jadi. Thomas merekatkan sekuntum bunga putih lain, dan Newt menata helai daunnya di sela-sela ranting hijau lunak yang dililitkan memutar.</p><p>Akhirnya mahkota itu selesai menjadi serangkai lingkaran bunga putih yang sangat manis.</p><p>“Wah! Sudah jadi!”</p><p>Sophie berdiri. Tangan kecilnya mengangkat mahkota bunga ketika Thomas meraih tangannya pelan dan mengarahkan mahkota bunga itu kepada Newt.</p><p>“Ini untuk Papa.” Thomas tersenyum.</p><p>Thomas mendorong bahu Sophie beringsut mendekati Newt agar bisa memasang mahkota itu di kepalanya.</p><p>Secara hati-hati jemari mungil menyelipkan lingkaran bunga di kepala pirang.</p><p>Sophie bertepuk tangan. “Papa sangat cantik dengan mahkota ini.”</p><p>“Terima kasih, sayang.”</p><p>Newt kemudian mengambil serangkai mahkota lain yang lebih kecil.</p><p>Sophie tertawa riang saat Newt meletakkan mahkota itu di kepalanya. Bunga-bunga putih mencuat di atas helai rambut pirang.</p><p>“Nah, kamu jauh lebih cantik.” Newt berkata.</p><p>Kemudian tatapan Newt dan Sophie jatuh kepada Thomas, yang mengedikkan bahu karena mereka baru membuat dua mahkota.</p><p>Sohpie merunduk dan dalam sekejap mengangkat tangannya yang penuh setangkup bunga. Kelopak putih dan serbuk bunga berhamburan jatuh ke dalam keranjang, sebagian tertiup angin.</p><p>“Sekarang, kita buat mahkota untuk Dad yuk, Papa.”</p><p>Newt menggeser keranjang dan turut memunguti bunga untuk dibuat rangkaian mahkota ketiga.</p><p>Thomas turut membantu. Setelah mahkota itu jadi, giliran Newt mengarahkan tangan Sophie dengan tangannya, meletakkan mahkota bunga di kepala Thomas.</p><p>“Sekarang, kita semua dapat mahkota!” Newt tertawa.</p><p>Thomas menyentuh mahkota untuk membenarkan letaknya di atas kepala. Senyumannya meneduhkan. “Terima kasih, Nak.”</p><p>Sesi piknik mereka berikutnya adalah menyantap bekal.</p><p>Newt dibuat terhibur saat mengulum telur dadar buatan Thomas━yang setelah keberhasilannya dalam belajar memasak, ingin memamerkan hasil keterampilan memasaknya spesial untuk hari ini.</p><p>Kemudian mereka membicarakan soal (rencana) sekolah Sophie.</p><p>Sekolah pertama di desa baru akan dibuka bulan depan━kelompok pembangun tengah menangani bangunan sekolah itu. Semua orang membicarakan hal ini dengan sangat antusias. Beberapa orang telah ditunjuk (atau menjadi sukarelawan) tim guru dan pengajar; termasuk Brenda━yang kemungkinan akan mengepalai tanggung jawab seluruh kegiatan sekolah.</p><p>“Dad. Apa itu sekolah?” Sophie bertanya.</p><p>“Tempat untukmu belajar, Sayang. Kamu akan belajar membaca, menulis, menghitung. Seperti saat kamu menggambar dengan Papa atau Dad. Tapi di sana kamu akan bersama teman-temanmu.” Newt menjelaskan.</p><p>Sophie tergeletak dengan kepala jatuh di pangkuan Newt. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah biskuit. Remah-remah roti jatuh dari selipan jari-jemarinya.</p><p>Tampaknya Sophie tidak terlalu asing dengan konsep ‘belajar’ sebab Thomas dan Newt telah memberi pelajaran dengan cara mereka; baik secara teori maupun etika, lebih banyak praktik pembelajaran di rumah.</p><p>“Apakah nanti akan banyak teman-teman di sana? Apakah temanku Lily juga akan menemani?”</p><p>Lily adalah teman pertama Sohpie━tampaknya mereka jadi lebih akrab sejak saat itu. Dan Sophie lebih memikirkan seperti apa<em> teman-temannya </em>nanti.</p><p>“Ya, Sayang. Akan ada banyak teman. Lily pasti akan menemanimu belajar di sana.” Thomas menerangkan.</p><p>“Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang ke Lily nanti!”</p><p>Tampaknya ide bahwa ada seseorang yang dikenalnya akan turut menemani di tempat yang sama sekali belum dia kenali, itu menenangkannya.</p><p>“Tentu, Sayang. Bibi Brenda akan membimbingmu di sana.”</p><p>Jari-jemari Newt menelusup di antara helaian pirang mungil, membelainya.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Sophie bangkit dengan raut wajah bersemangat. “Hore! Bibi Brenda. Pasti akan sangat asyik. Aku ingin segera sekolah!”</p><p>“Itu bagus, Sophie. Bersabar sedikit menunggu ya?”</p><p>“Apa maksudnya?”</p><p>“Sekolah baru akan dibuka bulan depan.” Newt menjawab.</p><p>Sophie memiringkan kepala, untuk sesaat wajahnya berubah, dari yang semula ceria menjadi kehilangan warna. Tetapi, tampaknya anak itu mampu mengendalikan diri.</p><p>Thomas mendahului Newt dalam menenangkannya. “Nah, sampai sebelum waktu itu, Dad dan Papa yang akan menemanimu belajar. Seperti biasa.”</p><p>“Seperti waktu Papa mengajarimu menggambar, Sophie.”</p><p>“Ah! Menggambar!”</p><p>“Ya. Menggambar. Itu menyenangkan bukan?”</p><p>Tidak menjawab. Tahu-tahu, Sophie beranjak meraih tas dan mengeluarkan buku gambarnya.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt menatap ingin tahu.</p><p>Pelan-pelan Sophie membuka buku gambar, membolak-balik halamannya. Itu penuh coretan pensil warna. Tetapi yang membanggakan, setiap gambar dan warna yang tertoreh di setiap halaman berbeda. Bila halamannya dibalik, gambar yang muncul berikutnya lebih bagus dari gambar pertama.</p><p>Hingga jari-jemari mungil itu sampai di halaman (yang tampaknya) menjadi halaman gambar yang terakhir.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt mengerjapkan mata bersama.</p><p>Sophie mengangkat lembaran itu, memperlihatkan gambar di dalamnya.</p><p>“Wow! Luar biasa, nak.”</p><p>Newt meraih buku gambar dari tangan Sophie, mengamati dan menilai gambar yang tertuang.</p><p>“Putri kami memang selalu pintar.” Thomas mengusap kepala Sophie.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt menatap dengan bangga pada gambar sebuah keluarga, terdiri dari dua orang yang berdiri mengapit seorang anak perempuan. Mereka bertiga bergandengan tangan. Mereka langsung tahu itu adalah potret keluarga kecil mereka. Gambar itu tampak sangat halus untuk ukuran anak seusia Sophie. Dengan proporsi garis dan kurva, lalu komposisi warna. Semua dikombinasi dalam sekma takaran yang sesuai.</p><p>Senyuman di wajah Sophie malu-malu berhias perona pipi.</p><p>Tiba-tiba, Sophie menerjang kedua orang tuanya. Mengaitkan tangan kecilnya melilit leher mereka. Wajah terkubur di bahu keduanya.</p><p>Tidak ada yang berkata-kata saat Thomas dan Newt paham rasa terima kasih yang ingin Sophie ungkapkan. Buku gambar yang terbuka jatuh di pangkuan Thomas. Mereka berdua mengembalikan rasa kasihnya melalui usapan lembut yang bergantian di antara kepala dan punggung anak itu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. di ujung jalan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho ingin menggoda Thomas dan Newt ketika ia mengarahkan kalimatnya pada Sophie, “Paman Minho yang tampan ini punya cerita menarik loh, Sophie. Mau dengar tidak?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bila ada hal yang paling menggandakan kebahagiaan Minho berkali lipat, maka itu adalah hal ini: melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saling mencintai bersatu dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka.</p><p>Minho tersenyum memandang ke depan. Thomas dan Newt berdiri mengapit putri kecil mereka, bersiap untuk difoto. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang, menggandeng tangan Sophie, kemudian mengangguk padanya, berisyarat bahwa mereka siap.</p><p>Minho mengernyitkan dahi sekilas ketika ia memposisikan kamera di tangan. Mencari angle yang tepat untuk menangkap gambar.</p><p>Ia di sini karena diundang menghadiri perayaan kecil keluarga Newt dan Thomas, mendapat kehormatan sebagai juru kamera. Ini adalah <em> anniversary </em> mereka yang ketiga, dengan konsep <em> pesta kebun, </em>mereka menggelar pesta piknik di kebun bunga matahari.</p><p>Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Minho, <em> Greenie </em>yang dulu selalu tampak dekil dengan kaos yang kotor dan berkeringat akibat berlarian di lorong-lorong labirin itu kini sungguh jauh berbeda. Thomas dalam balutan suit hitam━yang dikenakan saat resepsi pernikahan tiga tahun lalu━tampak serasi dengan Newt yang mengenakan suit putih ketika mereka berdiri berdampingan.</p><p>Ia baru menyadari perubahan itu. Tampaknya Thomas jauh lebih matang dan dewasa, sementara Newt tampak sangat murni dengan sinar kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Mereka benar-benar saling memberi dan saling memiliki.</p><p>Sesi pemotretan dimulai. Minho diam-diam merasa kagum saat mengingat kamera ini adalah hasil duplikat yang dibuat Thomas━menggantikan kamera pertama dan satu-satunya milik mereka.</p><p>Minho benar-benar menyukai ini. Ia menyukai senyum yang merekah di wajah mereka bertiga ketika <em> flash </em>cahaya berkilat menangkap gambar mereka. Ia menyukai tatapan tulus persahabatan yang mereka berdua berikan padanya. Karena, selamanya, mereka adalah sahabat terbaiknya━ia merasakan keistimewaan tersendiri setiap kali dirinya menjadi saksi bagi setiap fase kehidupan yang mereka lalui bersama. Mereka berdua tak tergantikan.</p><p>Minho mengerjapkan mata. Merunduk untuk menyesuaikan dengan posisi kamera. Beberapa kali mengklik tombol <em> shutter </em> kamera hingga rasanya cukup puas.</p><p>“Ayo. Selanjutnya!” Minho berseru. “Segera lakukan sesuatu atau apalah. Aku akan mengambil semua pose, mengabadikan momen kalian. Aku sedang baik hati nih.”</p><p>“Minho. Kita akan mengambil foto bersamamu juga.” Newt menjawab.</p><p>“Ya, Minho. Kita berempat denganmu. Tapi, mungkin kita butuh tangan lain kalau begini?” Thomas menyambung.</p><p>“Ayo, paman Minho! Ayo kita berfoto bersama!” Sophie mengekori ucapan mereka berdua.</p><p>Anak itu sekarang bersandar di kaki Thomas, tangan kecilnya menarik ujung kemeja ayahnya, sementara Thomas mengusap kepalanya pelan.</p><p>“Ah, terima kasih, Sobat.”</p><p>Tetapi Minho tetap menginstruksikan agar mereka duduk di atas tikar yang sudah digelar, dengan keranjang bekal dan bunga-bunga terhampar di atasnya.</p><p>“Buatku gampang, Sobat. Nah, Sophie, duduklah di sini. Newt, bukalah kotak bekalnya. Dan Thomas, duduklah di sebelah situ. Sementara kalian makan, aku akan mengambil fotonya.”</p><p>“Thanks, Minho,” jawab Thomas. “Tapi bekal ini kami siapkan untukmu juga.”</p><p>“Gampang, Sobat.” Minho bersikukuh. “Aku akan menyusul nanti.”</p><p>Akhirnya, mereka mengalah ketika mulai membuka bekal dan menyantap camilan bersama. Minho mengambil foto-foto mereka sementara mereka makan sambil sesekali memasang ekspresi wajah atau membuat pose tertentu yang agak unik dan berbeda; seperti menjulurkan lidah, berangkulan dan mengangkat jari-jari tangan membentuk V di depan wajah, atau membuat pose dengan jari di atas kepala.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Minho menyusul kemudian, bergabung menaiki tikar dan menyantap bekal.</p><p>Mereka sempat mengabadikan foto bersama Minho. Setelah berdebat kecil soal cara mengambil gambar━mengingat pengaturan kamera analog yang tidak memiliki <em>timer. </em> Thomas sempat bercanda bahwa ia ingin membredeli kamera itu lagi dan mengubahnya menjadi versi digital, tapi ia bahkan tak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentangnya. Newt menjawab mereka mungkin butuh menyeberangi laut lagi━demi mendapatkan sisa pengetahuan tentang kamera terkini seperti yang mereka inginkan, tetapi itu sama sekali bukan ide terbaik, dan mereka bergidik membayangkan pertemuan dengan Scorch (dan masa lalu mereka) yang mengerikan.</p><p>Mereka akhirnya menyiasati dengan cara swafoto. Kamera di tangan Minho, yang membalik lensa ke arah mereka berempat. Minho mengklik tombol beberapa kali hingga yakin kamera itu menangkap gambar mereka berempat, dengan posisi dirinya di ujung lingkaran. Di sampingnya adalah Newt, lalu Sophie di tengah-tengah, dan Thomas di ujung paling kiri. Membayangkan bagaimana gambar itu tercetak dalam foto nanti.</p><p>Sesi berikutnya, mereka berbagi cerita dan obrolan dengan topik yang diangkat secara acak.</p><p>Minho ingin menggoda Thomas dan Newt ketika ia mengarahkan kalimatnya pada Sophie, “Paman Minho yang tampan ini punya cerita menarik loh, Sophie. Mau dengar tidak?”</p><p>“Cerita apa, Paman?”</p><p>Minho berbisik seraya menyeringai licik. “Sebetulnya cerita tentang kedua ayahmu.”</p><p>Sophie segera melompat bangkit. Wajahnya berbinar terang. Bibirnya terbuka lebar. “Wah. Mau, Paman. Mau! Sophie mau dengar cerita Dad dan Papa!”</p><p>“Tidak lagi, Minho.” Newt mengingatkan. “Dan bukankah kamu sudah tahu cerita-cerita itu langsung dari kami berdua, Sophie?”</p><p>“Ya, Papa. Tapi aku belum pernah dengar cerita Paman Minho.” Sophie merajuk. “Please, ya?”</p><p>“Ini bakal jadi buruk.” Thomas menarik napas pasrah. “Tapi agak menarik juga.”</p><p>Thomas tampaknya memberikan sedikit kelonggaran.</p><p>Minho berisyarat, mengarahkan Sophie agar duduk di hadapannya.</p><p>Sophie sekarang tidak lagi takut atau malu-malu━seperti kali pertama saat ia datang dulu. Thomas dan Newt tidak mengerti bagaimana, atau dengan cara apa Minho berhasil meluluhkannya, tetapi mereka senang melihat Sophie menjadi lebih akrab dengan sahabat kesayangan mereka.</p><p>“Nah, Sophie. Paman punya dua cerita nih. Pertama: <em> dongeng labirin, </em> atau kedua: <em> pernikahan Dad dan Papa. </em>Mana yang ingin kamu dengarkan dulu?”</p><p>Thomas dan Newt membelalakkan mata. Wajah mereka memerah malu. “Serius? Minho?”</p><p>“Hentikan itu, astaga.”</p><p>Akan tetapi, Sophie malah tak memperhatikan rasa keberatan kedua ayahnya. “Waw! Sophie mau cerita <em> pernikahan Dad Papa! </em>”</p><p>Anak itu tergelak keras ketika mengucapkannya. Seperti dia paham keinginan Paman Minho untuk bersekongkol dengannya.</p><p>“Minho, jika kau bersikeras, ceritakan saja <em> dongeng labirin.</em>” Newt memohon.</p><p>Minho bergantian menatap antara Thomas, Newt dan Sophie. Membuat pertimbangan. Ia menyeringai saat yakin dengan keputusannya.</p><p>“Baik. Karena yang benar-benar mau dengar ceritaku adalah Sophie, jadi … yang diterima adalah <em> request </em>klien utama.” Nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang menang melalui cara curang.</p><p>Baik Newt dan Thomas sama-sama menarik napas tajam ketika Sophie menembak dengan <em> mata anjing-</em>nya yang lucu dan menggemaskan.</p><p>Minho tidak peduli ketika kemudian kisah-kisah yang mengalir dari mulutnya membuat kedua sahabatnya bergidik jijik atau menggeleng heran. Ia hanya menyukai semangat Sophie ketika mendengar penuturannya dan tatapan takjub serta kagum dari sepasang mata polos itu untuknya.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em> Pada suatu hari, ada tiga sekawan; T, N dan M. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> M ditangkap oleh penjahat. T dan N pergi bertempur bersama dalam rangka menyelamatkanya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Selama pertempuran, banyak peristiwa terjadi. T dan N diam-diam saling menyukai, tapi mereka merahasiakan itu karena lebih mengutamakan misi penyelamatan teman M. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akhirnya M berhasil diselamatkan, tapi N jatuh terluka; nyawanya masuk kondisi kritis (hampir mati). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mereka bertiga berhasil pulang bersama ke tempat yang disebut ‘surga.’ Hanya M dan T yang masih bernafas, hidup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T ikut terluka parah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N masih dianggap kritis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka pingsan berbulan-bulan. Dengan sedih, setiap hari M menunggu kedua sahabatnya bangun. Menunggu mereka kembali. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akhirnya T bangun terlebih dahulu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T mengira N sudah mati. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> N memang tampak seperti mati. Tidak bisa diharapkan bangun lagi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sekarang, T dan M menunggu N bangun bersama-sama. Mereka mengharapkan keajaiban. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ternyata, N akhirnya berhasil bangun juga. Dua sahabat menangis saat melihat N kembali. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> M tahu apa yang terjadi antara T dan N. Karena itu dia minta agar T mengungkap perasaannya, tapi T pula-pura bodoh dan sok malu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Awalnya M kesal, tapi ternyata T bergerak sendiri tanpa memberitahunya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> T bilang ia akan menikahi N. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> M senang sekali saat menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya menikah. Dia menjadi pengiring pengantin mereka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kedua sahabat itu bersatu dalam kebahagiaan, setelah sebelumnya mereka nyaris terpisah dan berakhir tragis dan celaka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>“Wow! Itu menakjubkan!” Sophie berseru dan bertepuk tangan heboh.</p><p>Gadis itu memutar ulang gambar-gambar dari cerita Minho dalam pikirannya. “Apakah T N dan M itu kalian bertiga, Paman?”</p><p>Pertanyaan yang sangat polos.</p><p>Minho menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. “Ya. Itu cerita paman bersama kedua ayahmu.”</p><p>Newt mendengkus rendah. “Jelas sekali, Min. Inisial buatanmu begitu mudah dibaca.”</p><p>Thomas terkekeh. “Fantastis, Minho. Tak kusangka kau pintar mendongeng dengan cara begitu?”</p><p>“Mungkin, bisa membantu Brenda mendongeng di sekolah anak, eh?” Newt mencibir.</p><p>Minho mengendikkan bahu. “Nah, Sophie. Kamu suka ceritanya?”</p><p>“Tentu saja! Itu dongeng yang luar biasa.” Sophie menoleh pada Thomas dan Newt. Tatapannya penuh pemujaan seorang anak terhadap orang tuanya. “Dad dan Papa memang hebat.”</p><p>“Itu pasti, Sayang.”</p><p>“Karena itulah, kami ada di sini untukmu.”</p><p>Thomas dan Newt tersenyum bangga.</p><p>“Dan Paman Minho juga hebat.” Tatapan Sophie berbalik ke Minho.</p><p>Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. “Jadi, Paman ada di sana saat pernikahan Dad dan Papa?”</p><p>“Tentu.” Minho mengangguk bangga. “Sebab kalau tidak, Dad dan Papa-mu akan mengacaukan pesta dengan kebodohan mereka.”</p><p>“Itu agak berlebihan, Minho.”</p><p>“Jangan rusak puteri kami dengan bahasa kasarmu, Min.”</p><p>*</p><p>Pesta siang itu berlanjut hingga sore. Frypan datang sebagai kejutan. Dengan gerobak yang ditarik kuda, mengangkut setiap panci dan tungku dari dapurnya. Tenda kecil digelar dengan tambahan tikar. Sahabat-sahabat dekat mereka berdatangan, menikmati pesta. Mereka mengobrol, berbagi tawa dan kebahagiaan hingga matahari terbenam.</p><p>Malam itu Newt dan Thomas belum berganti pakaian saat mengantar Sophie ke tempat tidur.</p><p>“Senang dengan pesta hari ini, Nak?”</p><p>Newt menarik selimut di tubuh Sophie hingga menutupi dagunya. Kemudian ia berbaring di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya disangga bantal.</p><p>Sophie menggosok-gosok matanya yang sudah memerah karena mengantuk. Ia menguap. “Sangat menyenangkan, Papa. Paman Minho sangat lucu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin main bersama Paman Minho lagi.”</p><p>Thomas, yang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, tersenyum saat mengusap kepala Sophie.</p><p>“Tentu, Sayang. Paman Minho memang terbaik. Kamu boleh bermain dengannya besok, ya?”</p><p>“Nah, sekarang. Tidur dulu.” Newt merengkuh kepompong selimut itu, menepuk-nepukkan tangan di atas perutnya.</p><p>“Besok pagi-pagi, bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah itu baru main dengan Paman Minho.” Thomas berkata.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Sophie teringat janji tadi siang, bahwa ia akan mendengar cerita kedua tentang <em> ‘dongeng labirin’ </em>dari mereka berdua.</p><p>“Papa, aku mau dengar dongeng satunya, yang tadi siang belum diceritakan Paman Minho.”</p><p>Sekilas Thomas dan Newt bertukar pandang. Kemudian sama-sama mengangguk.</p><p>Sementara mereka berdua bergantian melafalkan penyusunan kalimat dalam dongeng yang mereka hantarkan untuk Sophie.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em> Pada suatu hari, ada sekelompok anak terpenjara di labirin. Mereka berusaha keras menemukan jalan keluar tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Hingga seorang anak baru bergabung menjadi penghuni labirin bersama mereka. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anak baru itu berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk terus berjuang mencari jalan keluar. Anak baru itu menuntun mereka bersama-sama keluar dari perangkap labirin. Mereka berhasil! Tetapi di depan pintu keluar, mereka dihadang oleh penyihir jahat! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nenek sihir itu lah yang membangun labirin dan mengurung mereka di sana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bersama-sama, mereka semua bertarung melawan nenek sihir. Pertarungan mereka lebih sengit. Berbekal senjata seadanya, mereka berkali-kali dilumpuhkan oleh kutukan sihir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mereka terus berlari dan berlari. Mencari perlindungan. Menemukan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi budak penyihir itu. Mengumpulkan mereka dan mengajak mereka berjuang bersama-sama. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akhirnya, mereka berhasil mendesak penyihir itu hingga bersembunyi di menaranya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mereka mengejar penyihir ke menara, memaksanya keluar untuk bertempur. Mereka membakar menara pelindung itu hingga runtuh dan terbakar jadi abu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penyihir itu mati. Perang antara penyihir dan anak-anak labirin itu sudah usai. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Setelah perang berakhir, mereka hampir tidak utuh lagi. Tapi kemudian, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, mereka berpindah mencari perlindungan ke tempat yang jauh. Mereka semua tiba dengan selamat di tempat baru yang disebut ‘surga,’ tempat yang aman dari gangguan penyihir jahat. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil hidup aman di sana hingga akhir hayat. </em>
</p><p>Ketika dongeng berakhir, seharusnya akan menimbulkan decak kagum seperti kebiasaan Sophie yang selalu terpukau di ujung penuturan cerita.</p><p>Akan tetapi, kali ini tidak ada komentar heboh atau tepuk tangan riang, sebab anak itu sudah terlelap.</p><p>Tatapan Thomas melembut saat memandangi kedua orang tersayangnya itu. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa kasih. Melihat Newt dengan wajahnya yang bersinar dan tubuh yang sehat. Melihat Sophie tumbuh besar menjadi gadis cantik yang cerdas dan membanggakan. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan apapun merusak kebahagiaan kecil mereka. Ia sudah bertekad mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi menjaga mereka dari segala marabahaya.</p><p>Thomas dan Newt bertukar pandang. Kemudian Newt beringsut turun dengan hati-hati. Mereka segera melintasi ruangan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara saat menutup pintu kamar, sebelum berpindah menuju kamar mereka berdua.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dan, sudah tamat! masih ada satu chap lagi untuk bonus epilog(?) kalau saya sanggup mempostingnya :") baiklah saya akan memenuhi janji</p><p>sebetulnya, masih ada sekitar 3 chap lagi sebelum betul-betul menuju epilog, tapi karena isi ceritanya di sana itu kayak 'loncat' timeline; menggambarkan sudut pandang Sophie yang berusia di atas 10, dari situ terpikir untuk membuat sequel, jadi bab-bab yang kurang dari sini akan disempurnakan (?) di seri itu (bakal update secepatnya, semoga)</p><p>karena juga, seri ini awalnya cuma proyek 'iseng' saya pengen nulis newtmas, tapi yang temanya ringa-ringan aja, kebetulan waktu itu sekalian ikut challenge Camp Nanowrimo, jadi kelihatan banget kedodoran di bab-bab akhir :")</p><p>untuk epilog nanti bakal ada yang spesial, ugh, dengan warning pada rating (?) jadi silakan tunggu ... atau skip menuju squel selanjutnya XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jadi ... ini sebetulnya untuk sampul, fanart visualisasi newtmas wedding di chap 1 dan chap 24</p><p>dan, sequel seri ini (yang fokus menceritakan interaksi newtmas family) baru saja terbit, silakan mampir ke <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406688">sini</a></p><p> </p><p>credit pic oleh Momo Aru (terima kasih untuk gambar yang indah ini)</p><p>silakan dinikmati 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. dalam lautanmu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sebagai penutup, ini adalah bonus sepesial.<br/>mohon perhatikan bacaan Anda bila belum cukup umur, dan ... silakan dibaca (sebelum saya menyesali dan memutuskan untuk menghapus part ini) XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>langit itu milikmu </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> dan semua bintangnya </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> menyala membakar jantungku </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Pada suatu saat setelah mengantar Sophie tidur, mereka berdiri dengan berpegangan satu sama lain. Tangan kiri Thomas di pinggang Newt, tangan kanan Newt bersandar di sepanjang lengan atas Thomas, jari-jemari menyentuh bahunya. Dan tangan lain saling terjalin rapat terangkat di sisi pinggangnya.</p><p>Pintu kamar terkunci di ujung ruangan dan jendela tertutup di balik tirai.</p><p>Hanya ada keheningan yang menyela suara-suara malam dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Untuk sekian menit yang panjang, mereka berdua berdansa (atau menggerakkan langkah kaki dan mengayunkan tubuh secara ringan) mengikuti irama musik imajiner yang teralun lembut di kepala.</p><p>Newt mencoba fokus pada kehangatan tangan Thomas yang melingkupinya. Suatu saat, ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Thomas, membuat lelakinya terdiam, secara sinkron menghentikan gerakan.</p><p>"Baik-baik saja di sana, sayang?" Thomas berbisik, dan Newt menggigil pada cara bibir Thomas yang menemukan jalan di bawah telinganya, meletakkan kecupan lembut di sana.</p><p>Tangan Thomas berpindah mengusap punggungnya naik turun dengan cara yang pasti.</p><p>Newt mengangguk lemah, berharap Thomas bisa merasakan, tidak hanya anggukan kepala, tetapi juga keinginannya: suara hatinya.</p><p>Dan Newt mendapatkan itu saat kepalanya mendongak, menemukan mata Thomas terisi oleh pemahaman, dan seringai lembut pria itu sebagai jawaban yang dia inginkan.</p><p>Tatapan pemujaan dan cinta yang terpantul di mata itu, dalam kilatannya Newt menemukan sesuatu yang lain; seperti kegelapan badai yang menggantung di atas lautan.</p><p>"Gunakan aku," katanya.</p><p>Thomas tak ragu menyatukan bibir mereka dan mengklaimnya.</p><p>Dan perlahan lubang gelap itu memudar, menjadi percikan cahaya yang menerobos dari celah-celah awan. Diikuti warna jingga, oranye muda, biru pirus, dan ungu lembut.</p><p>Thomas menciumnya lebih dalam. Newt menyambutnya. Ia bisa merasakan Thomas menjelajahi dirinya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Itu adalah ciuman yg sama seperti jutaan kali sebelumnya, tetapi rasa manisnya masih sama seperti saat kali pertama; manis yang melelehkan gula. Tungkai kakinya melebur, dan Newt tidak yakin dirinya dapat membedakan hal itu hingga tangan Thomas menahan pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat.</p><p>Mereka melepas ciuman karena kebutuhan oksigen. Newt mendongak. Percikan cahaya di mata Thomas mengirim geletar serupa kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik rongga perutnya. Ia merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.</p><p>"Jadi …?" Senyuman Thomas adalah jenis kehangatan yang lain.</p><p>"Aku ingin kau melakukannya, sayang."</p><p>Mereka bertukar percakapan dengan bisikan, yang suara-suaranya tidak melewati telinga mereka berdua; itu membuat kesan candu yang manis.</p><p>Lilin aromaterapi berpendar dari nakas di samping ranjang. Lilin itu berwarna ungu muda, meleleh dalam dua silinder kaca. Menguarkan aroma lavender manis. Cahaya redup tidak cukup sebagai penerangan, hingga sebagian besar dinding kamar tertutup oleh bayang-bayang. Tetapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menumpahkan aroma gairah lembut. Dua sosok bayangan yang tengah berpelukan tumpah menyulam warna gelap pada dinding kayu.</p><p>Newt dan Thomas sama-sama menyadari mereka masih mengenakan setelan suit dari acara tadi siang (pakaian dari masa pengantin mereka yang setiap tahun keluar dari lemari untuk dikenakan pada acara anniversary).</p><p>Pandangan Newt jatuh ke Thomas, kemudian bergantian pada dirinya sendiri. Thomas mengenakan setelan hitam, bros mawar pink menghiasi dada kirinya. Dan dirinya juga dalam balutan suit yang sama persis, hanya berbeda di warna putih.</p><p>Ia bertanya-tanya seberapa cocok dirinya mengenakan ini sementara ia begitu menyukai tampilan Thomas dalam balutan itu. Atau, bagaimana bros mawar itu masih awet dengan rangkaian pita dan daunnya, tidak ada yang terlepas atau hilang, sebagaimana hubungan mereka yang masih terjaga.</p><p>"Yeah, apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" </p><p>Thomas tak melepas liukan bibirnya dan kedutan di atas alisnya.</p><p>"Kamu dulu." Newt menguburkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Thomas.</p><p>"Baik?" Thomas menaikkan alis ketika tangan Newt sudah meluncur tak sabaran membuka kancing mantel dan kemejanya.</p><p>"Pelan-pelan, sayang." Thomas mengedipkan mata, dan sial, cara Thomas mengucapkannya (dengan bisikan hangat dan suaranya yang berat) itu malah membuatnya bernafsu untuk segera <em> melucuti </em>pakaiannya sesegera mungkin.</p><p>Tetapi, tidak. Mereka akan melakukannya secara lambat dan perlahan-lahan.</p><p>Pertama-tama Newt melepaskan bros bunga dan meletakkannya di kotak kaca yang sudah terbuka di atas nakas.</p><p>Sedikit kecupan bibir yang ditekan secara ringan ketika Newt tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Sebelum tangannya bergerak melepas kemeja dan lapisan suit Thomas.</p><p>Ia dibuat tertegun melihat bagian depan tubuh Thomas, kencang dan berotot, juga abs yang tercetak di sepanjang garis dada hingga perutnya.</p><p>Newt menelan ludah. Padahal itu bukan pemandangan yang baru. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh Thomas seperti itu, tetapi masih membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, dan ia merasakan wajahnya terbakar.</p><p>Ketika Newt mundur perlahan-lahan melipat baju Thomas dan menumpuknya di kursi, sementara Thomas menunggu Newt saat akhirnya ia bergerak melakukan tindakan berikutnya; melepas celana dalam keadaan ia harus menahan diri hingga celana itu dilipat dan ditata di atas tumpukan baju sebelumnya.</p><p>Newt menyeringai memandangi sekujur tubuh Thomas yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.</p><p>"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, sayang." Newt menekan ciuman pendek di ujung bibir, membuat Thomas mengerang oleh godaannya saat ia menarik diri menjauhkan wajahnya.</p><p>Karena kemudian adalah giliran Thomas melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Melepas bajunya dan melipatkannya. Gerakannya agak tergesa, yang membuat Newt yakin mereka berdua sudah sama tenggelam dalam kabut gairah.</p><p>"Nah, pelan-pelan. Ingat." Newt mendesis pelan.</p><p>Ada saat ketika Thomas berlutut dan mencium pangkal pahanya, menggodanya di sana. Newt terdorong jatuh ke tepi ranjang ketika ia berjuang menahan Thomas dan mengingatkan agar melipat celana di tangannya terlebih dahulu.</p><p>Thomas segera merangkak naik ke atasnya ketika Newt membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ditarik kehangatan ranjang. Dengan kekasihnya berada di atasnya, menanam ciuman panas di setiap inci tubuhnya, dan pergesekan kulit ke kulit, menyatu dalam sensai kenikmatan ketika ia memeluk Thomas lebih dekat. Mengalungkan tangan di lehernya, dan satu tangan lain mengusap punggung dan memijatnya perlahan.</p><p>"Posisi apa yang kau sukai, sayang?" Thomas berbisik, menekan bibir ke kulit tengkuknya sebelum mengulum daun telinganya.</p><p>Newt terengah-engah. Thomas selalu hebat dalam menggunakan bibir dan tangannya untuk memanjakannya, tetapi belum pernah, ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu kuat seperti saat ini.</p><p>"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tommy?" Meskipun itu masih berbisik, tetapi Newt bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri menjadi berat.</p><p>Thomas menekan dahi mereka bersama, dan Newt melihat kabut nafsu menggelap di kedua matanya. <em> Tetapi itu bukan hanya nafsu. </em>Ada sesuatu yang lebih berarti di sana. Ia bisa merasakan betapa dirinya diinginkan, dicintai, dan dihargai.</p><p>"Aku ingin menyenangkanmu dengan sesuatu yang kau sukai." Thomas memejamkan mata.</p><p>Jawaban itu membuat cahaya meledak dalam jantungnya, meleleh menjadi serpihan debu emas. Kemudian perasaan hangat itu menyatu dengan ciuman lembut berikutnya yang menyentuh bibirnya.</p><p>"Memang apa posisi favoritmu?"</p><p>"Katakan punyamu dulu."</p><p>"Sebetulnya banyak. Sial. Kau ingin aku membuat pilihan? Itu tidak akan pernah cukup, Tommy."</p><p>Thomas menaikkan alis. "Tentu saja. Harus. Di antara semua posisi yang pernah kita lakukan, mana yang paling kau sukai, Newt?"</p><p>Newt menangkup pipi Thomas, mengecupi sudut bibirnya ringan.</p><p>Sebagai jawaban, ia menggerakkan tungkai kakinya melingkar di pinggang Thomas dan di belakang pahanya.</p><p>"Seperti ini."</p><p>Ia menambah sentuhan itu dengan membuat gesekan <em> panas </em>pada selangkangan mereka.</p><p>Thomas mengerang. "Oh? Begini?" Diikuti seringai.</p><p>Dan Thomas paham ketika ia meluncur kembali, menambah ciuman yang ditanam sebagai klaim untuk yang di bawahnya. Meninggalkan ruam merah di sekitar leher dan dada.</p><p>Newt menggigit bibir. Erangan erotis tertahan di mulutnya, menjadi desahan kecil, yang hanya seperti desisan uap rendah yang meluncur dari tenggorokanya (mengingat jiwa kecil polos di kamar sebelah yang terlalu suci untuk dibangunkan oleh suara-suara tidak senonoh kedua orangtuanya yang hilang akal).</p><p>"Kau sangat cantik seperti ini." </p><p>Newt yakin ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata Thomas dalam hawa panas yang jarang dilihatnya (dan tidak dia sangka memiliki ini sebelumnya). Bibir merah yang terbuka, mata bersinar dalam kabut, dan rambut emas yang mencuat ke berbagai sisi bantal.</p><p>Pada suatu saat Newt mengambil botol minyak yang tersimpan di bawah bantal, lalu menagkupkannya di tangan Thomas. Memercayakan Thomas untuk melakukan <em> tugasnya. </em></p><p>Thomas menyeringai ketika mengambil botol itu, memahami apa yang mesti dia lakukan dengannya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> malam saat kita runtuh bersama </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> jatuh di kota yang terbakar </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> matamu adalah badai lautan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>menyapuku hingga tenggelam  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>meleleh dalam pusaran</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>ragamu yang menghancurkan</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Menit berikutnya ketika Newt merasakan Thomas sudah bersiap <em> memasukinya</em>, ia mengeratkan pelukan, menggali kuku-kukunya di punggung Thomas. Mencetak tanda ketika ia merapatkan tubuh mereka lebih erat seperti dia ingin berpegang dengan waktu ini selamanya.</p><p>Newt merasakan api membakar setiap titik dalam nadinya ketika Thomas memulai gerakan maju mundur, dan ia menyambut itu dengan segenap penerimaan.</p><p>“Sialan, Tommy.”</p><p>“Katakan kalau itu sakit.”</p><p>“Aku tak peduli. Jangan berhenti.”</p><p>Kain seprai menjadi kusut di bawah cengkeraman jari-jemarinya, sebelum Thomas mengambil satu tangannya dan mengaitkan telapak tangan mereka bersama. Sementara gerakan mereka berlangsung selaras dalam irama yang membuat dunianya hancur menjadi kepingan.</p><p>Dan, sial. Newt baru benar-benar memahami kata-kata Thomas. Ini dia, <em> memberinya kesenangan seperti yang dia inginkan. </em></p><p>Ia berharap Thomas juga merasakannya. Alasan mengapa ini menjadi posisi favorit; sebab mereka bisa mempertahankan kontak mata selama mungkin. Sementara tubuhnya di bawah menerima serangan-serangan manis, maka matanya dapat menyaksikan pemandangan yang paling dia sukai. Wajah Thomas yang terengah-engah dengan peluh bercucuran, memusatkan segenap energi hanya untuk dirinya, itu cantik dan menggairahkan sekaligus.</p><p>Sejak melihat lelaki ini muncul dalam kotak dulu, dalam pandangan pertama yang menariknya <em>jatuh, </em> ia mencatat tipe ketampanan wajah Thomas. Itu adalah rupa <em>tampan </em> yang hanya bisa dinikmati saat kamu berlama-lama menatapnya (tahi lalat yang tersebar di sekitar rahangnya seperti konstelasi bintang, lalu hidungnya yang mancung dan menggemaskan, juga bibir tipisnya yang bila menyeringai, seolah semua sinar lembut terkumpul secara menyilaukan).</p><p>Newt menambah intensitas gerakan ketika ia menarik wajah Thomas dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman dalam. Bagaimana mungkin? Ada suatu kondisi di mana seseorang bisa merasakan sensasi melayang dan jatuh secara bersamaan? Bila memang ada, itu hanya dalam keadaan seperti ini, saat kehangatan Thomas memenuhi dirinya; penuh di dalam, dan hangat di atas. Sentuhan tangannya di setiap inci kulitnya, dan sesuatu yang menjadi <em> pusat kenikmatan </em>mereka di bawah sana.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya Thomas mengisi penuh dirinya, dan ia membalas hal itu dengan mencurahkan semua kesenangan meledak keluar dari dalamnya, Newt mengira rembulan memeluknya jatuh, membawanya melayang tinggi di antara bintang-bintang.</p><p>Ia melihat ledakan warna.</p><p>Itu menjadi sejuta cahaya.</p><p>Dan itu adalah anugerah keabadian cinta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>pernah kau menyeret semesta </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> pecah menjadi repih kaca </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> yang terserak di bawah kakimu </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>kala kau menggantung semesta </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> menjelma sejuta cahaya </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> yang mengoyak rupa ragaku</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Newt.”</p><p>Thomas rubuh di sisinya, napas terengah-engah. Kaki mereka masih terbelit dan dekapan lengannya belum dilepas.</p><p>“Ini sungguh yang terbaik.”</p><p>Newt mengulurkan tangan ke atas bantal, meraih handuk kecil yang tersampir pada sandaran besi, kemudian mengusapkannya bergantian ke tubuh mereka berdua.</p><p>“Nah, kau belum menjawab posisi favoritmu, Tommy.”</p><p>Newt menggeser posisi kepala di bantalnya, melilitkan lengan di punggung Thomas, menariknya mendekat lagi.</p><p>Ia tak luput mengamati raut letih yang bercampur kepuasan (dan kesenangan) di wajah Thomas. Matanya mengerjap tertutup. Tetapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti. Ia bisa merasakan ujung rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat ketika menekan bibir di kening Thomas.</p><p>“Ronde kedua? Kau yakin?”</p><p>“Hmm, itu tadi sudah membuatmu lelah?” Suara Newt adalah tantangan, yang membuat Thomas meluruskan kepala dan secara tiba-tiba matanya terbuka kembali bersinar dengan godaan nakal.</p><p>Thomas segera menarik tubuhnya, mengambil sudut yang tepat, dengan lengan dan kaki, mengangkat Newt hingga membuatnya duduk mengangkang di atasnya.</p><p>“Baik?”</p><p>Dan Newt segera mengulum seringainya dalam ciuman.</p><p>“Oke?”</p><p>“Ya. Yang ini favoritku.”</p><p>Newt menangkap rona merah lewat di pipi Thomas-agak mengherankan sebab wajah lelaki itu masih bertahan dengan merah membara dari ronde sebelumnya.</p><p>Thomas terkesiap ketika Newt memulai di atas dadanya. Bibir mengulum ujung putingnya dan tangan mengusap satu yang lain. Kemudian, menelusuri garis otot dan cetakan abs-nya. Menekan kecupan yang merata, membuat tanda di sana. Terkadang Newt menggoda dengan menekan selangkangannya di antara belahan pantatnya.</p><p>Thomas yakin Newt menyukai geraman rendah dan desahan tertahan yang meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Saat lelaki itu menguburkan wajah di lehernya. Menambah ruam merah tercetak sebagai hasil gigitan gigi dan hisapan lidahnya.</p><p>Thomas menarik lehernya ke belakang, memberi Newt akses lebih. Jari-jemari terkubur di rambutnya, menarik helaian pirang itu dan menyisirnya dari ubun-ubun hingga tengkuk.</p><p>Ia tahu lelaki itu menyukai posisi ini juga, ketika separuh dominasi dia serahkan padanya. Dan, seperti alasan Newt menyukai posisi (sebelumnya), alasannya tak jauh berbeda. Menyaksikan Newt dengan perubahan ekspresi panas, beralih dari tunduk dan menyerah menjadi pengendali liar yang agresif. Menatap seringai yang menyebar di mata dan bibirnya saat mendominasi. Itu sangat-sangat seksi. Menarik gairah Thomas menggelegak naik kembali.</p><p>Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka berdua sama-sama mengeras untuk kesekian kali di malam itu.</p><p>Thomas membiarkan Newt mengambil kendali, dengan semua sentuhannya yang panas. Termasuk ketika Newt menggunakan minyak itu dan sedikit memanjakan <em> miliknya </em>dengan sentuhan tangan. Mengirim getaran listrik menyengat nadinya.</p><p>“Jangan … berhenti, Newt.”</p><p>Thomas menarik napas tajam, saat merasakan dirinya hampir meletup, tetapi gagal saat Newt menyingkirkan tangannya.</p><p>“Apa, Tommy?”</p><p>“Sial. Tidak.”</p><p>Newt benar-benar <em> setan </em>penggoda kecil.</p><p>“Katakan apa yang kau inginkan.” Newt berbisik, seolah membalasnya dengan menghamburkan napas di titik sensitif bawah telinganya, sebelum mengulumnya dan memainkan lidahnya di sana.</p><p>Jadi, persetan. Ia benar-benar menginginkan <em> setan kecil </em>ini menjadi manis, hanya untuknya.</p><p>“Cepat, <em> masukkan,</em>” kata Thomas.</p><p>Mereka sudah melakukan ini mungkin ribuan kali, tetapi sensasi getaran itu masih sama luar biasanya.</p><p>Kekeh tawa Newt menjadi seperti sirup gula yang suka Thomas minum saat dahaga di siang hari.</p><p>Newt meraup bibir Thomas dan rasa gula itu segera menyebar dalam mulutnya seperti ia akan bertahan di sana hingga keesokan hari.</p><p>“Sabar, Tommy,” ujarnya menyeringai.</p><p>Thomas tidak terkejut ketika Newt menumpahkan minyak di tangannya, sebelum dibawa agar melonggarkan cincin ototnya.</p><p>Menit berikutnya Thomas sudah menggali cengkeramannya di pinggul Newt, merasakan tubuh di atas membungkus miliknya sepenuhnya. Cahaya memercik di antara gerakan nikmat yang menarik mereka berdua jatuh ke bawah sekaligus melayang ke puncak.  Dan, untuk kali kedua di malam itu, penyatuan mereka mengubah kehangatan tumpah seperti pecahan sinar di orbit semesta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> langit itu milikmu </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> dan semua bintangnya </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> menyala membakar jantungku </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> malam saat kita runtuh bersama </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> jatuh di kota yang terbakar</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>semesta repih jadi remah abu</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>aku di sini</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>jatuh repih</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>dalam rengkuh</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>lautan ragamu</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>